You're With Me
by wildcat4life
Summary: Troy and Gabriella, seniors of East High.   Troy is captain of the basketball team, Gabriella is your average 'nerd with beauty' and is pregnant. Can the couple handle being full time students, dealing with each other, and being new parents? TxG Story.
1. Gabriella

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

Gabriella's POV - -

(October 10th)

I stood in front of my open locker cleaning out what remained inside of it. All that was left were my books and other nicknacks that I had decorated it with when I first started at East High a year ago... Damn, a whole year. It seemed like so little time ago.

The only thing I left in there was a photo of Troy and I that we had taken during Junior year. I planned to leave it there until I left the school, which was in fact, in just a matter of three weeks. Why?

Because I'm pregnant.

It's not the start of my pregnancy, I am indeed in my third trimester- my seventh month to be exact.

I had gotten pregnant during my Junior year. Trust and believe, it didn't take long for word to get out. Surprisingly, it was at the very beginning of the month of April and it was it only a couple of months before Summer vacation. Once students at East High found out, things turned from already awkward from when I started at my new school, to smooth sailing when I had found my place at East High and found my love, to super awkward now that my pregnancy was out in the open. As if I wasn't already enough of a geek, try and add a baby to the picture and see how that turns out.

Naturally, I didn't get to spend Summer vacation with my boyfriend or any of my other friends because they had all been given jobs and been under the watchful of, oh, basically... your most popular, talented, and forever spoilt brat, Sharpay.

It came as no surprise as to why my boyfriend was hired. It was just another one of Sharpay's ideas on how to get him away from me, of course, to have him to herself. Luckily, he didn't let her have the idea that he was ever hers. He made it clear as crystal that I was his forever and that he was only taking the job so that he could save money for the baby. Before we found out we were going to be parents, he wanted the job to save money for college next year but, East High had promised him a scholarship to go to whatever college he desired to attend. So paying for college would be no stress on his shoulders at this point if he continued to play basketball.

I let go of the thoughts that were clouding my mind and resumed cleaning out my locker. I did so for about two minutes before I was approached by a tall male figure with sandy brown hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes, that you could just drown in, wearing a white V-neck T-shirt and a pair of jeans and Fallen brand shoes.

It was my boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

I smiled at him as he walked closer to me, being lost in his good looks and good scent that came with him. He was completely irresistible.

"What's going on?" he asked curious to why I had such a huge grin on my face.

"Nothing" I chuckled softly. I loved when he would meet me by my now empty locker and walk me to my next class. Thankfully, this class I had coming up was with him.

For a while, I had been asking myself how Troy could be ignoring the constant trash-talking behind our backs and the never-ending dirty looks and stares people were giving us during our lunch break and passing period. Was he not phased by it or was he just good at ignoring things like that? Hell if I know. I only knew how I was feeling about the negative attention. I hated it. Sometimes I felt like I had really screwed up Troy's life even if he reassured me for a millionth time that I hadn't. I'm also pretty sure that Troy's teammates had all slapped him at least once for knocking up his girlfriend before high school was over. Chad especially, even though I was like a sister to him, was the least bit thrilled about it. Not to mention Troy's dad. Ugh, I shudder every time I think about how hard his father had pushed him since then.

Jack Bolton was never that fond of me since I had been in Troy's life. He always thought that I was messing up his future, as far as basketball was present, how I was a distraction to the priorities that mattered most in his life, and now it was about whether or not he would be achieving a high school diploma or going to college even. Despite his father's assumptions, I had agreed that I would leave East High to finish off my pregnancy and raise our child while he attended school and graduated.

Even after Junior year, Troy and I had decided to stay in Mrs. Darbus' drama class. This year her class was mostly of acting instead of singing. But there were things I hated about taking her class now, but I'll let you in on that in a minute.

Troy and I entered the big classroom and went to sit at our assigned seats. Unfortunately, my belly had grown too big to fit into my desk so Mrs. Darbus had seated me in the back of the classroom that had only a table and a chair that gave me enough space for my growing stomach. Not being able to sit in my regular seat, I developed a habit of slouching over while sitting at the table, something Troy hated for me to do. He always thought it better to keep a good posture but, with my back pains, I didn't think about how good or even horrible my posture was at this point.

As the period went on, I did what I would usually do during class. Since I've been pregnant that is. I would pretty much every thirty minutes raise my hand and ask to use the restroom -curse my bladder nowadays- or ask if I could eat a granola bar -those damn cravings!- or even on a rare occasion ask if I could leave class for the day -I needed a nap- to go home. Troy constantly turned around from his desk to look at me sitting in the back of the room. He saw how eager I was to leave class. All I could do was smile at him and shoot him off a simple wave to let him know I was all right. I was also getting hungry and wanted to go home and snack on something and get a nap. Being pregnant, I wasn't used to waking up at an early time of the day and becoming active as soon as I woke.

In class, there was soon to be a performance that involved the whole class, except for me.

Mrs. Darbus considered that me being involved wouldn't be a good idea thinking that the frustration as well as the activity would trigger an early labor. But sometimes I felt it was because I shouldn't be further exposed to the whole school. Especially since now I was now the topic of everyone's conversation. Soon the bell rang and the school day was finally over. The class room had become empty before I finally left the room, leaving only Troy and I.

I struggled to get up out of my chair and I was trying to lift my now heavy bag. Troy immediately ran over toward me to take my bag from me and gave me a look as if I were crazy.

"Gabriella what are you doing?"

"What?" I asked frowning at him slightly becoming annoyed.

"You know you're not supposed to be lifting heavy things in your condition!" he said.

I scoffed in disbelief. I didn't mind Troy being concerned about my health and the baby at times but I have to admit, it did get rather annoying sometimes. Even before my pregnancy became evident he would always stop me from engaging in any rough activity. At first it was sweet and then it became unbearable, now it was really starting to tick me off. I tried to bite my tongue most of the time thinking it was only my mood swings attempting to get the better of me but I didn't know how much longer I could handle it. Of course if I weren't being so considerate for Troy's concerns, I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut. I was usually independent.

"Troy I've been carrying a heavy bag since school started, how is it any different today?" I protested. Troy paused at my question. He knew I had a point but he wasn't going to stand for it.

"I realize your bag is _extremely_ heavy today so, I'm carrying it home for you. Besides; you keep telling me how your back's been hurting you lately" he said lifting it onto his free shoulder with his other shoulder having his backpack on it.

I wanted to argue back but I couldn't help but smile at him being so sweet and caring while I was in a fragile stage. He winked at me and lead me out of the class room to his rusty retro-style pick-up truck where we would go back to my house for an afternoon snack before he went back home to practice basketball with his father.

Once we walked through my door into my house there my mother was already preparing a second lunch for us.

"Well, hi there, you two" my mother smiled at us.

"Hey, Mom" I said taking off my thin jacket and throwing it behind one of the chairs in the dining room.

"What's up Ms. M?" Troy greeted my mom while putting down his backpack and my bag by the front door.

My mom had made Troy and I peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I used to hate that kind of sandwich and Troy always loved them. Since I've been, well you already know, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches have always been my number one craving. I didn't care how because to me, it would just be a food I could enjoy with my love... for a little while at least.

We made our way up to my bedroom and ate our snack. While we did, we laughed and giggled talking about old times and days when us and out friends would do crazy things. Then we lay down on my bed and started debating on names for our baby, for if it were a boy or a girl.

"What do you think it's gonna be?" Troy asked laying beside me with his head resting on my huge tummy.

"Troy if you were going to ask me that, then we should have found out the sex of the baby at our last appointment" I laughed at my simple-minded boyfriend.

"I know but, _you_ wanted it to be a surprise" he said looking up at me with a smile on his pretty face.

"I only said that because I thought _you _wanted it that way!" I laughed harder.

Troy and I agreed before to let it be a surprise, only to find out that the both of us truly wanted to learn the gender of our unborn child. It was always funny how things like that always ended up that way with us.

"Well, I say next appointment we should find out" he said as he let his head down softly on top of my stomach.

"I still want it to be a surprise in some way even if we do find out the sex" I argued trying to make sense but I knew what I meant.

"Then we can do this-" he thought trying to compromise with my decision. I sat up with him and locked a stare in with his eyes.

"We can find out the sex and just let it be a mystery to our families and friends, how about that?" he suggested.

My eyes widened at the idea, "That actually sounds like a good idea"

He smiled at me and then pecked at my lips. He was happy to get to finally know if he was going to have a boy or a little girl. I didn't care what we were having. I just wanted our baby to be happy and healthy and in a stable environment. The thought of having a baby with Troy was like a dream. A dream I never thought would ever become true before I found out I was having a baby. Also when I found out, I thought he wouldn't take it lightly and leave me. Luckily for me, he stayed around but he still didn't make any further plans to ask me to marry him anytime soon. I didn't expect him to. All I wanted him to do was focus on graduating high school and getting into college. And if I knew Troy well enough, he would ask me when the time was right.

Soon Troy left to go home and hang out with his dad. He didn't ask to stay the night after the billionth time my mother had recited the house rules since I was going to have a baby. Troy wasn't allowed to stay the night and I wasn't allowed to stay at his house. Even though we were having a child together, it was still inappropriate because we weren't married. But he was still allowed to visit. That rule had started basically after I found out I was pregnant. And telling my mother was a hard pill to swallow. And when those two words escaped my mouth, they told the story for them self. The night my baby was conceived, or I should say the night I lost my virginity to Troy, was when his parents were out of town for the weekend. Even while his parents were out they told him that I wasn't allowed to stay the night. When I had to tell my mom, she soon couldn't trust me anymore from that time on. The night I had sex with Troy was the night I told her I would be staying at my friend Taylor McKessie's house with Sharpay. You could imagine what our parents thought when we told them we were having a baby... They knew that with him only being 18 years old and still being in high school trying to earn his high school diploma and a scholarship with a baby on the way, would be a tough road to go down. But I myself was finding out the hard way much sooner.


	2. What's Today?

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

(October 27th)

Troy's POV

I walked down the hall with my buddies talking needlessly about how hot most of the girls at our school were. I didn't see why we did? We all obviously had girlfriends but I guess it was one way to kill time while we weren't at practice or in class. It was passing period and we had five minutes to chat with our peeps and say hello to our sweethearts before returning to class. Strangely today, I didn't see Gabriella during passing. Usually she would be standing at her locker ,waiting for me. But she wasn't there. Then I saw Taylor McKessie passing by so I decided I'd ask her where my girlfriend was.

"Taylor!" I called out to her as I stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, Troy what's up?" she asked stunned by my presence that literally came out of no where.

"I didn't see Brie by her locker where she should be right now, I thought maybe you'd know where she is?" I asked seeming worried.

Taylor smiled as she could see the frantic expression on my face and told me to calm down. So I did and then she gave me her answer.

"She's in the attendance office" she said.

"Why is she there?" I asked becoming more worried.

"The principal called her in and asked to speak with her. You should probably go there and wait for her, she should be out in just a second" she said pointing toward the office where I quickly bolted to.

What did the principal possibly need to talk to Gabriella about? She hadn't been up to the office to talk to him since she found out she was having a baby. I hoped she wasn't in any kind of trouble or something.

"Brie?"

"Hey Wildcat" she smiled brightly as she kissed me. I loved when I was about to think that she was in trouble, she came off with a smile as bright as herself and gave me this reassuring feeling that everything was okay. I hated it at the same time too because she would really have me worried.

"What were you doing in the principal's office?" I asked.

"He needed to talk about the work my teachers would give me while I was on maternity leave. How did you know I was in there?" she asked changing the subject.

"Taylor told me" I smiled feeling relieved that she wasn't in trouble or that nothing was wrong with her.

She laughed softly and looked up at me and teased, "I figured she would have and I figured you would come running in here as if I were dying. Judging by the look on your face when you ran in here"

She laughed harder and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I would hate it when she teased me that way. I couldn't help that I was worried about her 24/7 of the time. I just wanted her and my baby boy or girl to be okay. These last few weeks she's been at school, I've been telling her to take it easy. I've even been carrying her books and other heavy items to avoid her back aching, even though most of the time when it did begin to hurt, I enjoyed massaging her tense shoulders and upper-back. I loved Gabriella so much. I wanted to do everything for her. When she explained to me that we were going to be parents she had a look of worry in her teary brown eyes as if I would abandon her.

But I could never do that to her. Instead I fell even more in love with her.

She was carrying something that I helped her create.

Something that would not only change my life forever, but something I could hold, hug, and kiss.

A bundle of joy.

She also looked so beautiful. Especially with her descended belly. She looked so elegant and so angelic. I couldn't resist kissing her and holding her and constantly touching, kissing, and rubbing her big tummy and telling her how much I love her and our baby. She and that baby were my only priority next to graduating high school and going to college to give them a better life so that we did not live poor.

"Are you coming with me to my ultrasound appointment tomorrow?" she asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I replied. I was excited to find out the sex of our baby. But at this point it didn't matter to me. I just wanted the baby and Gabi to be healthy.

She smiled showing her bright teeth and swung under my arm and I lead her out of the office to go to our next class. The next hour came and gone and then it was time to go home. I had drove Gabriella home and came back to the school for basketball practice. I changed into my uniform and headed for the gymnasium to meet with my dad whom was the coach and my teammates. I found all of them sitting on the bench with my dad standing before them. I flipped my hair frowning. Usually this meant something happened during our last game..

"What's going on?" I whispered over toward Zeke and Chad.

"Coach is giving us a lecture today, what do you think?" Chad snapped. He looked aggravated.

"For what?" I asked.

"We practically lost our last game against West High" Zeke answered.

"But we didn't" I said looking confused.

"To be more specific, we _almost_ lost the last game because you couldn't make it!" Chad stated.

"You know I couldn't Chad, I had to be with Gabriella" I said defensively.

"Look man, I know we're best friends and I'll always have your back, but, until that baby is born, this is your number one priority" said Chad.

"I know" I replied briefly.

I was getting sick of everyone telling me what my priorities were. I was tired of them deciding what was in store for me. All I could worry about nowadays was Gabriella. I worried even more about her now since she was almost in the eighth month of her pregnancy and the doctor made it clear that because she is so young and so little and this was her first child, going a full 40 weeks of her pregnancy might not happen. Chances were the baby would come early and Gabi was already having a hard enough time sitting down and getting back up when she needed to. Not to mention the back pains she has been having. Having the baby early was another thing to deal with. At the same time, Chad did have a point. Also because basketball was what was helping me get into college. And I wanted to go to college to give Brie and the baby the life they deserved.

During my dad's lecture I could feel tension rising with my teammates. My stomach had a huge knot in it just listening to my dad rant about something that wasn't even necessary. My being absent from our last game did take a big chunk out of the team's chances of winning. However, Gabriella needed me that night. Before the game, she was home alone and she thought she was going into labor. Once we got to the hospital the doctor told us that she was only experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. I decided to stay at the house with her until Mrs. Montez got home. But I had forgotten all about the game. And I went home only to have my father scolding me and pointing his finger in my face telling me that I screwed up once again. I knew I screwed up big that night. I also felt bad because the motivation behind this lecture was out of my father's own bitterness toward me for getting Gabriella pregnant. Only now, he was taking it out on the rest of the team. I guess I could safely say that I had made my friends' lives miserable.

After practice I followed Chad to his house to shoot hoops with him before going home. I was in no mood to face my dad one on one right now after what happened today. Chad seemed resistant to talk to me as well.

"Come on, man. You can't stay mad at me forever" I said passing him the ball.

"I'm not pissed at you Troy. I'm just pissed because now that you have other priorities, we can't even play a decent game without your Pops nagging us about 'how much better we could be' if you actually made an effort to focus on winning, that's all" he said shooting a hoop.

I felt for him. I tried to come up with a sincere apology but knowing Chad and how awful his temper was, he probably wouldn't have accepted it.

"I know" I said shortly. Chad held the ball in his hand and looked at me. For once, in a long time he actually looked at me with sympathy. Seeing the guilt written on my face.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry all this stuff is being thrown in your face the way it is. I know you're also frustrated because soon you're gonna be a dad, so it's messing you up" he said. I nodded in agreement.

"But I'm still your bro no matter what. I'm here for you, and so is your team. We're all in this together, right?" he asked with a corny grin.

"Right" I laughed forgetting all about our teamwork and us being there for each other. Despite his attitude, I knew Chad meant well. He at least sympathized with me on my situation. He was doing exactly what a best friend in this position would and should do, be there for his buddy. All I could do now was come through for my team. But then I also remembered another reason why I was so frustrated,

"I just don't know what to do about my dad, you know?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed, "He understands that, yeah, so I have to continue to do high school and get a diploma and a scholarship for the benefit of my future, but he doesn't understand how much I love Brie"

Chad looked at me sympathetically. He always tried to put himself in my shoes. Especially now, considering I was always caught in the middle of some kind of a knotted mess.

"I'm sure he knows, man" he said.

I nodded.

"It might just be that he still can't cope with the idea of you being a dad and going through struggles that most teenage parents go through" he resumed.

I thought about what he said for a moment. He was right. Maybe it was really hard for my dad to see that happen to his only son. But I always thought I could manage. I just needed to be with Gabriella. She was the one experiencing all the difficulties that came in the process of becoming a new parent. Spilling out her stomach contents every day for the first three months, abdominal cramps, back pains, constantly being tired, frequent trips to the bathroom, mood swings, and cravings and then soon enduring the pain of childbirth. All I had to do was be supportive of her and be by her side, usually something I was always good at doing.

"You might be right" I said.

"Just be there for Gabi. But still, keep your head in the game" he laughed.

I laughed with him while we talked about other things. I had a lot to worry about these next few days. Those things were Gabriella's ultrasound appointment which was tomorrow, basketball practice later that night and then Saturday was our next basketball game and Halloween dance. Since this was Gabi's last week at East High she was allowed to attend the dance and watch me during the game. After Chad's I stopped by her house for a little while still avoiding going home.

I knocked on the door and fixed my shirt and hair before entering in the house.

"Hey baby" I greeted Gabriella's beautiful face and kissed her lips.

"Hey Wildcat" she said. I loved it when she called me by that nickname.

We wandered out to her backyard to lay on her hammock and watch up at the visible stars. Every time I went to visit her I would find ways to make her feel comfortable.

"How was practice?" she asked nuzzled up against my chest while I held her with one arm around her shoulder and with my free hand resting against her swollen stomach.

"It would have been okay if my dad didn't bite our heads off about last week's game" I said staring blankly then bowing my head to inhale the strawberry scent of her hair.

"What did he say?" she asked meeting my eyes with hers.

"He basically said that we need to practice harder and that I need to be present the next game and all of that" I replied.

"Troy, I'm really so sorry about making you miss your-" she started but I interrupted her.

"Brie, don't even worry about that. You needed me and I was there for you. Besides; I could never live with myself if something happened to you or my baby" I said to her as I rubbed her stomach. She still looked as if she felt guilty for my dad giving the team and I a hard time all because she thought she was going into labor. I tried my best to reassure her before she broke out into tears again. I didn't want her to ever feel guilty for things that weren't her fault.

"I still feel badly about it though, Troy. Sometimes I think I'm ruining your future and-" I interrupted her again

"Gabriella Montez." I said putting her chin in my hands and making her look me in the eye. She stopped talking and listened to me.

"I love you so much. I love you and the baby. You two are not ruining my future at all. You were the one who considered to have me stay in school to graduate. You only call out to me when you need my help and you don't bother me one bit. Trust me, you're not ruining anything. So you need to, at some point in time, get that idea out of your head" I said.

She nodded and smiled on the verge of more tears, "I love you too"

I smiled back at her and kissed her on her lips with all the love I felt for her. I really did love her. I loved her even more now that she was giving me the most precious gift in the world that would soon be in my arms. A baby.

"Troy, its getting late. You should be getting home" Mrs. Montez shouted from inside the house.

I looked at my phone and looked at the time. It read 7:37 pm. Now that summer was over and the days were becoming shorter I couldn't stay at Gabi's past 7:30 pm. As I was leaving, Gabriella made me remember the time of her appointment with her doctor and what time to arrive. She usually hated walking into the doctors office all by herself. I kissed her good night and made my way down the driveway to my truck and took off to go back home.

I finally reached my house and walked through my door. I was hoping my father wouldn't be standing in the kitchen waiting for me. I knew if he was, it was just so he could yell at me some more and make me practice at home more. But then I heard the sweet voice of my mother, Lucille. She was making my favorite food for dinner, spaghetti. This was good because I was starving. An entire day of frustration really worked up my appetite.

"Hey, sweetie, how was your day?" my mom asked.

"It was all right, I guess" I said smelling how good dinner was. Mesmerized by how good the food looked from it cooking, I hadn't noticed my stomach was growling profusely. I couldn't wait to eat.

"'It was all right' Is that all?" she asked. My mom didn't like it when I was short in description. And now since Gabriella was pregnant my mom wanted to know everything that was going on with her and the baby. At least _she_ was supportive of me and Gabi's decision to keep the baby unlike my father, whom was completely against the idea.

"Well, no. Dad gave us a lecture today about how our team almost lost last week because I wasn't playing with them" I said timidly.

She scoffed while she stopped stirring the noodles and looked at me, "He's still going on about that? I told him to get over it!"

"Yeah, well you know Dad" I laughed nervously.

Mom knew how bad my Dad's temper was and to be frank, she didn't like it when his anger was pointed toward the team or even me. But sometimes I even tried to avoid her running it back by him because it usually lead to confrontation between him and I. Finally, dinner was ready and I was ready to dig in. The whole time I wondered where my dad could have been so late in the evening. My mom seemed awfully quiet during our meal. Usually the three of us would be sitting together and chatting about our day but it seemed like she was avoiding me talking about the rest of my day. I couldn't see why? The rest of my day, I only hung out with Chad and then went to see Gabriella. Either that or her and my dad had gotten into a fight about me earlier that she wasn't telling me about. I knew my parents too well so it was mostly impossible for them to hide things from me.

"So what are we doing for Thanksgiving next month?" I started. I decided I didn't want to talk about my day.

"We'll since everyone is doing their own thing for Thanksgiving its mainly going to be us and some of me and your dad's friends. You can bring Gabriella if you want 'ya know" My mom smiled. I smiled back at her. Despite my father thinking my girlfriend was the bomb on my future, my mother really liked Gabriella. She always made her feel so welcome and loved. I loved it too. My mom was also excited to know she was going to be a Grandma. Sure, she hadn't expected it to happen now or even any time soon, but she would love her grandchildren in any way they came. She was shocked at first but, she ended up warming up to the idea.

"I'll ask her because you know-" My mom stopped me before I could finish.

"Don't worry about your father. I'll talk with him. He needs to know that you need a break too, son" she said.

"I know but that doesn't mean he wont make Brie feel uncomfortable" I said still thinking ahead.

"Honey, don't get yourself too worked up before it happens. We still have a month" she said as she put a comforting hand on mine.

I nodded at my mom's words. I knew myself that I was too wound up. But sometimes I didn't see why I shouldn't be? I have a girlfriend that is going to have my baby really soon, a father riding my ass about attending practice and games for the sake of my future, and in the next couple of days, worrying about the sex of the baby, playing my game and taking Gabriella with me to the Halloween dance. When I finished my dinner I cleaned the dishes for my mom and headed up to my room and shut my door and lay on my bed to collect my thoughts.

I'm a stupid and awful person. I know it. I knocked up my girlfriend when she is only 17 years old. I pretty much ruined my own career and my teammates' chances of being the top winning basket ball teams of all of Albuquerque, and I didn't know anything about being a parent. Now that my stomach was full, and I was alone, I finally had the time to clear my head. I felt somewhat relieved but the thoughts of being a father and breaking through for my friends and making my father proud were still clouding my mind. I was used to it by now. Those few things had been on my mind since I discovered Gabi's pregnancy. Soon I broke away from those thoughts when I heard my phone ringing. I took it out of my front pocket to check the caller I.D.

It was Gabriella and I did not hesitate to answer.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, you" she replied.

I felt calm to hear her soothing voice in my ear.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering, What am I wearing to the Halloween dance Saturday?" she asked.

I paused for a second looking up at my ceiling. Crap! I was supposed to help Gabi pick out a costume for the Halloween dance. And with the doctors appointment t worry about coming up tomorrow, my basketball game Saturday which was the day after, I didn't have time to take her costume shopping. She wanted a costume that would better suit her other than something silly like that 'bun in the oven' costume I suggested the other week.

"You know, Hun. Why don't we go shopping tomorrow after the appointment?" I suggested.

"That's fine" she said.

"And don't worry I remember what time the appointment starts too" I said reassuring her I didn't forget about it.

"Troy?" she said sounding uneasy.

"What?" I asked.

"I never told you what time the appointment was!" she laughed.

I bowed my head violently mentally slapping myself on the back of my head for sounding like a total doofus.

"You're such a lunkhead, you know that?" she said still laughing.

"Yeah, but you know you love it" I said cockily.

"I do. But that's why I was calling to tell you what time the appointment was" she continued.

"Okay" I said grabbing a post-it note to write the scheduled time.

"It's at 3:30, so we have to go there straight after school" she said.

"All right. I'll be sure to tell my dad not to expect me home so soon" I said rolling my eyes at the thought of telling my dad I wasn't going to come home right away to practice with him.

"I hope that goes well for you" she joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, babe" I said with sarcasm in my tone.

I could hear her sweet giggle over the phone and I smiled.

"I have to go, though. I'll see you tomorrow" she said.

"You can bet on it. I love you" I said.

"I love you too, Troy" she said as she hung up the phone. I pressed the end button on my phone and lay my head back on my pillow. Gabriella's voice was so comforting to hear after a long and hard day. I only wished I could spend much more time with her. I wish there was some way that I could work something out with both of our parents and make it so she could stay nights with me. Especially now that it was getting closer to having the baby, I wanted to keep a closer eye on her.

There were a lot of things that went through my mind at this point. But it was too much at one time. And too soon in my young life.


	3. Always On Me

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 3: Always on me.

(October 28th)

Gabriella's POV-

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was Troy calling me. Of course for me, it was a great way to wake up in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, I talked to my dad last night" he said sounding very happy today.

"Really? What did he say?" I asked almost unsure of what he was talking about but then I had realized that he talked to his dad about not coming home from school right away.

"He said it was cool. I didn't tell him we were going to the doctor to find out the sex, I just told him I was taking you for your monthly check-up" he said.

"Really? Your dad actually agreed to you going with me?" I asked in shock of what Troy had said. I never thought his father would ever agree to the idea.

"Yeah, well my mom probably gave him the cold shoulder when he came home last night and so he figured he'd fix things by letting me go" he laughed.

"Well I'm glad because, this is really important to me" I said staring down at my large belly.

"Hey it's important to me too, Brie" he said.

There was a pause for a moment while I was still thinking about the baby inside me then Troy finally spoke up.

"I've been thinking" he started.

"About what?" I asked.

"I was sort of thinking that maybe we should talk to our parents" he continued.

"What do you mean?" I asked curious of what Troy had in mind of what he wanted to talk to our folks about.

"About trying to work something out about you staying the night with me" he said sounding hesitant to continue.

"I guess. But, if you try to talk to my mom about it, she'll be anything but reasonable about the whole thing" I said frowning. I liked that Troy was willing to stick up for our relationship and what we did in it, but my mother still didn't like me spending the night with Troy. Even though I was having his baby, it still wasn't necessary, so it seemed to her. But if Troy was willing to fight for our right to be with each other, even over night, I was willing to give it a shot as well.

"I know, babe, but I still think it's worth a try" he replied.

"You're right. Sure. We can" I said agreeing with him.

"You sound really enthusiastic about it" he said sarcastically, sensing the uneasy tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I never liked confronting my mom about things like that" I said.

"Yeah, that's how it is with my dad. But at this point, I'm willing to even get a fist to my face just to be with you. I need you with me, Brie" he said.

My heart melted at his words. Tears were gathering in my eyes at my boyfriend's constant concern for me. I knew he needed me and I needed him too. Especially now. The only time we spent together was during school and for an hour after he left the school when he had practice. I needed more time with him. I was so excited that today we were going to find out if we were having a boy or a girl. But the excitement soon left as I heard Troy's dad telling him to get off of the phone saying he needed to talk to him. Oh, how I hated that. I then got off the phone with him telling him I would see him at school.

I got out of my bed and reached for my closet. I didn't have many outfits to wear. Well, any outfits that fitted me the way I needed them too. I picked out a plain white long-sleeve shirt and a pair of pink sweat pants that reached to my calves and a pair of black flats. I got dressed and then went to my full-length mirror to examine myself. My shirt showed a little bit of the bottom of my belly, almost being too tight for my mid-section and my sweats hugged my hips. I almost felt as if I had not only got too big for most of my shirts, but I had put on more weight in other places during my pregnancy. I scoffed at the way I looked. I looked like a girl that didn't know how to dress herself properly. My hair was hanging down my back in loose curls just the way I wanted it to look. I decided not to wear make-up after getting many comments at school about how 'beautiful' I looked without it. My natural looks made my pregnancy glow along with myself. Although I didn't see how. To me, I looked like a big fat cow that had no sense of style. But I really didn't care right now. Today was my last day at East High before I went on maternity leave next week.

I grabbed my handbag and headed out the door to school. Today I took my big bag with me to carry home the books and work packets my teachers were going to give me to work on during my leave. Boy, was I happy about that. Not!

Meanwhile, Troy and his father had stayed home for 5 more minutes before heading to the high school.

"Troy!" his father called from down stairs.

"What?" he asked sounding agitated while walking down stairs.

"So you're going with Gabriella to her appointment after school, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Troy nodded shoving a waffle in his mouth not looking at his father.

"All right. But hey, I want you home right after that so we can practice some more because you know we've got a game coming up tomorrow against West High and I want us to kick some butt this time!" Jack said grinning.

"You got it, Dad" Troy said finishing his breakfast and grabbing his backpack.

"Oh and Dad?" he said before following Jack out the door.

"Thanks for letting me go" he smiled.

"Well, son. I'm still not happy about the fact that you're making me a grandpa so soon but I just want you to be happy. But still, stay focused on what else matters right now, got it?" Jack said

"Yup" Troy answered as he followed his dad to go to school.

At school people were coming up to me, giving me hugs and wishing me a happy motherhood. I was happy with all the positive attention I was getting today but it's because it was my last day. Although, I could have sworn more than half of the people that hugged me good bye during passing period and lunch were some of the people who gave me awkward stares and talked trash about me when they saw me walking down the halls heavily pregnant just a few weeks ago. But who cares? I wouldn't see them after the dance tomorrow until I came back in a few months. As I politely hugged most of the strangers passing me, I was really on my way to find Troy. The day had passed by so quick and it was almost time for school to let out. I had to make sure Troy and I left school right after the bell rang to go straight to the hospital. Then I ran into Taylor and Sharpay.

"Hey, girlie" Taylor and Sharpay hugged me.

"Hey you guys" I said back with a big smile on my face.

"My, aren't you glowing today! Why is your face all shiny like a sparkling diamond?" Sharpay asked.

"She's pregnant, duh!" Taylor said smiling back at Sharpay. It seemed like everyone was sensing my good mood today?

"It's not that. I'm just happy because Troy's dad agreed to going with me to my doctors appointment" I said avoiding telling them why I was going.

"You guys still trying to keep it a secret?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah" I said simply.

"Well then I guess I better still figure out what is a gender neutral color for the baby's clothes. I've got some shopping to do for my little one!" Sharpay said patting my tummy referring to the baby inside me.

I rolled my eyes. That had to be at least the 5th time Sharpay mentioned about shopping for my baby. I just hoped that she remembered to only buy the necessities for the baby. Since Troy and I decided to keep the baby's sex a secret, we really didn't want anyone buying any clothes for it until we knew. Then again, what would be the point? They would never know the gender until it was born.

"Awe, I can't wait to see my little munchkin! Aunty Shar is going to spoil you like crazy!" She little had bent down to talk to my stomach.

"Okay, Princess, let's not make Mama bear sick before the day ends now" Taylor said pulling Sharpay away from my belly. I laughed at Taylor's comment. I loved my girlfriends. They always knew how to use their terrific sense of humor at such good and bad times of my life. My day was getting better as time passed on. Then I spotted Troy from ahead. I left my girls standing behind me as I rushed up to him to throw my arms around his neck and hug him as tightly as I could. He hugged me tight as well while still trying to be careful of my big tummy to avoid hurting the baby.

"Hey, sweetheart" he said with me locked in his arms, our eyes locked in each others stare.

"Hey, it's almost time" I said with gleam sparkling in my eyes.

"I know" he smiled showing his bright white teeth. I saw how anxious he was to leave for our doctors appointment. The bell was just about to ring in the next few minutes. I connected his lips with mine as we made out with our friends watching from nearly 6 feet away from us.

"Okay, you two, not until school is over" Chad said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up, man" Troy laughed. I laughed with him and rested my head against his chest. He smelled so good, I couldn't leave his side not even for a second. I was so in love. And today we were going to learn the sex of our unborn child. I had so much to smile about. Then the bell rang.

"Shall we get going, my love?" he said linking his arm with mine.

"We shall" I smiled the biggest I could. I just wanted to shout how in love I was to the whole school. We waved to our friends and told them we would see them tomorrow at the dance then we got into Troy's truck and headed straight to our appointment.

Through the whole car ride I was silent. Rubbing my stomach thinking about what our baby would look like if it were a boy or if it were a girl. I imagined if we had a boy. He would have my fairly tanned skin, and my brown eyes but Troy's looks and pretty smile and want him to be just like his daddy. And if we had a girl, I pictured she would have Troy's big blue eyes, but my looks and a pretty little personality. I pictured a lot of features our baby would have if it were either gender. Troy constantly looked at me while I was lost in my thoughts. I could hear him chuckle quietly, making me think that while I was day dreaming, I had a stupid look on my face or something. I really could care less. I was happy. I had a man in my life that loved me and accepted me for me, and now I was going to have his child, that would get to experience and do a lot of the things Troy and I have always wanted our kids to do. Learn new things, be active and have a family that loved them more than anything. I snapped out of my thought when I saw that we had arrived at the hospital. Troy walked around to the other side of the truck where I was sitting and helped me down out of it. Lately it had been a struggle to get in and out of the truck let alone sit down and get up from a chair considering my big belly was always the cause of the struggle. We walked through the entrance and asked for our doctor. The receptionist had taken down our names and we sat in the waiting room until they were called. Dr. McHale had came out and called our names and we stood up immediately and then followed her to the room.

"How are you, Gabriella?" Dr. McHale asked.

"I'm very good" I answered my hand being tightly squeezed by Troy's whom was a nervous wreck.

"And how are you Papa?" she asked.

"I'm great" Troy said flipping his hair out of his eyes and seeming jittery trying to shake off is nervousness.

"Are you guys ready to see your baby?" she asked.

"Definitely!" Troy exclaimed before I could answer. I laughed softly at his eagerness and nodded at my doctor.

I did the usual routine she ordered me to do. I lay down on the chair and lifted up my shirt revealing my mid section. Troy examined my stomach and smiled at me. My stomach was very large and my belly button was descended as well. Sometimes I found it quite weird but I loved it. Something so delicate and so wonderful was inside of there. Soon my doctor had came and squirted a pinkish colored gel on my abdomen. I closed my eyes tightly enduring the freezing feeling of the gel. Then I shook my shoulders to shake off the cold feeling.

"How cold is it?" Troy asked dumbfounded.

"Real cold" I said speaking through my teeth.

Doctor McHale then took the transducer probe and started swerving the gel across the bottom of my stomach as she pointed us to direct our attention to the LCD monitor to look at our baby inside the womb. Troy looked back as he saw our baby upon the screen. He was amazed by what he saw. The room was dark and silent. All you could hear was Troy's heavy breathing, an annoying beeping noise coming from the pulse controls, an awfully loud thudding noise that was both mine and our baby's heart beat. There was also sloshing noises that sounded like an underwater rush which she explained to be just my amniotic fluid in the womb. I still found it weird how things like that worked. I soon felt Troy's hand squeezing mine again. Then I saw a tear come in his eye as he tried hard not to cry during the ultrasound. It lit his heart to know that _that_ was his little baby growing inside of me. I bit my lip trying to refrain from laughing during his emotional state.

"Are you crying, Papa?" Dr. McHale asked on the verge of laughing as well.

"No, My eyes are just watery from staring for a long time" he replied wiping the tears that had fallen down his face. I snickered a little bit until he looked down at me. I reached my hand for his face to wipe a tear that he had left on his face.

"Baby, it's okay to be emotional over these things" I said still trying not to laugh.

"Look who's talking. Just last week, you cried when a cat food commercial came on" Troy giggled.

"Hey, that cat looked very sweet when he finally got his meow-mix. It was hard to not cry looking at him!" I argued.

"Sure, honey, sure" Troy nodded with a cocky grin on his face. I was beginning to get annoyed so I stuck my tongue out at him in return.

"I hate to break up this cat fight, but would you two like to know the sex now? I understand that's why you're here today?" Dr. McHale insisted as she turned off the monitor and wiped the gel off of my mid section.

The both of us nodded as she smiled staying silent for a moment before revealing the gender. Troy squeezed my hand tighter as I squeezed his back. This was finally it. After months of wondering what our baby would be, we were finally going to find out. My heart was pounding in my ears.

"Congratulations. You two are going to have little baby girl" she said with her smile widening at our expressions.

Troy's and my mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. A girl. We were having a precious little girl. Troy then instantly broke out into tears and I couldn't help but smile and laugh at him being emotional about having a girl. I was so happy I was going to have a daughter.

"I get to have a little princess to hug and kiss" Troy exclaimed between sobs. Dr. McHale and I eventually started bursting out laughing as we exchanged hugs. The feeling was so positive. He then rushed over to me and kissed me many times on my lips thanking me for giving him this baby. On our way out of the office he jumped and danced through the hospital lobby exclaiming and showing off his happiness.

After the appointment, Troy had taken me out for an early dinner at an Italian restaurant We laughed and cried while having multiple different conversations. Then later he took me to a Halloween Costume store only to find out that the store's outfits only consisted of practical jokes and other slutty or gory themed costumes. I had decided to call Taylor and planned to spend Saturday afternoon with her the next day.

(October 29th)

I woke up with my head spinning. Hm, that wasn't normal. But the dizziness subsided when I realized that the digital clock next to my bed had read '11:47am'. I slept longer than I usually did. I couldn't even remember what time I went to bed last night. I got my phone which was underneath my pillow, clicked the touchscreen password keys to find any new text messages. One was from Taylor saying 'Kickin' it today! Don't forget!' and another from Troy saying 'I love you too Brie. Sweet dreams, love'. I was a little bit confused, so I had read the text messages I sent to Troy last night to help me match the one he sent back. The very last text I sent him was of nothing but jumbled letters and a few punctuation marks. I must have been half asleep when I was texting him. Boy, I could slap myself for that. But him sending the last text, he must have known how tired I was and let me know that he loves me and let me sleep for the night. How sweet. I wanted to call him back until I realized that it was only 9:30. He was probably still asleep since he slept in on Saturdays. And it was too early to call Taylor as well. I showered and got dressed to go downstairs and make myself breakfast. I thought I could watch some TV to pass the time until I went to see Taylor.

I hated waking up this early on weekends sometimes. I felt like I would have to wait hours before I could actually do something. And once again, I woke up noticing my mother wasn't home. She had been working really hard these last few weeks so she hadn't any time to be home with me. I saw the answering machine in the living room flashing a red number. Someone left a message. I pressed the play button on the machine and listened to the first message,

"Hello, Maria, This is Cynthia Rodriguez calling to confirm that we've reviewed your working skills and we would be more than happy for you to come to Phoenix and be apart of our General Hospital nursing crew. We hope to hear from you soon. Have a good day" I hit the stop button on the answering machine and sighed heavily. I was tempted to delete the message but I also knew that getting into my mother's business was wrong. But moving to Arizona? I couldn't. I walked away from the machine and went to the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal and sit on the couch while I watched the television. After a while I heard my cell phone ring. searched to see whom was calling. It was Taylor.

"Hey, Tay" I answered.

"Hey, are you dressed right now?" she asked.

I lowered my eyebrows, "Um, yeah"

"Well then get your butt outside, I want to show you something!" she said excitedly. I hung up the phone and smiled. What could she want to show me? I went upstairs and threw my hair up into a ponytail and grabbed my bag as I made my way downstairs and through the front door. I was expecting to see Taylor standing at my doorstep but she wasn't in sight. Then I had heard a humming noise from a car in my driveway. I mouth dropped at what I saw. I saw Taylor sitting in the driver's seat of a black BMW.

"Who'd you steal the car from?" I joked.

Taylor laughed, "No one! Now get in, Mama bear, we're going shopping" she said as she patted the passenger seat.

I waddled over toward the other side of the car and carefully sat down inside. Taylor backed out of the driveway and drove us off the the mall.

"Really though, Tay, where did you get the car from?" I asked continuing the conversation as we got on the freeway.

"I bought it!" she said proudly.

"Really? You bought this nice car with your job as a waitress?" I asked with wide eyes.

"No, I'm kidding. My dad bought it for me" she confessed.

"Wow, lucky you" I smiled weakly.

"Chad got a new car too. My dad gave him a fancy deal and he bought a Jeep" she continued.

"That was really nice of your dad. I wish Troy would sell his truck and get a new car" I rambled.

"You know, you should tell Troy to talk to my dad. I know he would hook him up with a fat deal" she said.

"I really wish I could but he loves his truck. That's like his baby" I sighed.

"Well, he's got a new baby he needs to think about. And this new baby requires him to buy a new car" she smiled.

"I'll think about it" I said as I twisted a curl of my hair. I don't know why I felt hesitant to ask Troy about it. It's not like I've ever asked him to sell his truck to buy a more family suited car. But at the same time I was considerate of Troy's wishes as well as his property.

Taylor and I had shopped around for about an hour and a half. She was sweet to buy me new maternity clothes and items for the baby. Even after the hundredth time I declined, she still bought them anyway. I was lucky to have a friend like her. After walking around, my feet had started killing me so we stopped by the food court and got lunch.

"So, are you still going to the Halloween Dance tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know. I still haven't found a costume so I don't know if I'm going anymore" I answered.

"Well, your worries are over. Shar and I had come up with a costume that the both of us really think you'll like" she said.

"Now I'm really worried" I laughed nervously.

"Come on, Mama bear, have a 'lil faith in us" she said practically shaking my arm. Who was I to doubt my friends in the first place? I knew I shouldn't but with the way I looked lately I was very picky about what I wore. But I guess I would have to wait and see what was in store for me. The my phone rang. I searched through my purse for it and saw Troy's name and number on the caller I.D. I smiled and then answered.

"Hey, Wildcat"

"Hey, honey, what are you doing right now?" Troy asked over the phone.

"I'm hanging out at the mall with Tay. We were shopping" I replied. I could hear Troy's friends in the background chatting about a million different things at one time. I assumed he had company with him.

"That's lovely. You're still coming to the game tonight and then staying for the dance, right?" he asked.

"I guess. Tay and Shar have this costume for me that I'm dreading to find out what it is" I joked. Taylor rolled her eyes at me and I just winked at her.

"Oh, yeah? Well I hope I see you tonight. It's not a dance without my partner" he said.

"Yeah" I said briefly and smiled at Troy's charming words.

"I love you, Troy" I said as I ended the call.

"You guys are so cute" Taylor mocked. I blushed as I hid my face in the palms of my hands. Troy was one of the reasons I was happy for living.

Before I knew it, it was getting late and Taylor and I were heading over to Sharpay's house before going to the game. I was still afraid to find out what costume they had magically came up with for me. But Tay was right, I had nothing to worry about. When her and Shar were through with me, they had me looking like a princess.

"You look fabulous!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"You do. You look amazing, Gabs" Taylor said stunned at what stood before her.

I turned around to look in Sharpay's full length mirror in her rather large walk-in closet. I was in shock. The girls wouldn't let me see myself until my costume was complete. If it was a even costume from what I was looking at in my reflection. I was wearing a baby blue prom dress that reached length only to my knees, well, a little above my knees since my stomach stuck out literally like a sore thumb and I was wearing Sharpay's expensive diamond studded earrings. My hair was pulled up into a ponytail with extremely tight curls, and my makeup was done just the way I wanted it to be. I really did look like a princess. To complete my 'costume' Sharpay dramatically removed her prom queen tiara from her closet shelf and placed it gently on my head. I truly did look like a princess.

"You guys did an awesome job. I really had my doubts for a moment" I laughed.

"Oh!" Shar exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Taylor and I jumped at her.

"Shoes" She pointed to my bare feet. I sighed.

"Shar, please don't make me wear high heels. My feet are already killing me"

"Good point. I might have something to go with that dress" She said going through her shelves full of shoes. I saw nothing but high heeled shoes and maybe a few pairs of platforms and flip flops. Until she pulled out a sparkling pair of baby blue flats. Thank god. Since my feet were swelling and Sharpay had always worn a size bigger than me in shoes, they were perfect.

"Try these" she smiled putting the flats down next to my feet. I slipped them on and they had fit just right. And they were comfortable too.

"Perfect!" Shar clapped her hands as she smiled showing her pearly whites.

"I have to take more pictures!" she said grabbing her digital camera.

"Shar, no more pictures, please!" I begged. Just earlier before we got ready, we had already taken more than a million pictures.

"Really, Princess, save it for the dance" Tay said patting Sharpay's shoulder. Shar pouted and agreed. Thank god...

My watch read 7:30. The game ended at 8:00. That's when the dance would start.

"Anxious to see Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah" I said blushing. I hadn't seen him all day and I really hoped he would like my costume.

"We should get going. By the time we get there, the game will pretty much be over" Shar pointed out.

Soon we made our way down stairs and into Taylor's new car. We decided not to take Sharpay's convertible because I was in no way ready to mess up my hair before I got to the high school I wanted to stay looking perfect.

We finally arrived at our school and entered the gymnasium where the crowd was cheering on our basketball team. Unfortunately we had arrived at the last 5 minutes of the game but from the time I walked in I was already cheering for the team. I watched Troy playing hard out there. He looked good even though he was a sweaty mess. There was only a few seconds left in counting. I watched Troy as he dribbled the ball closer to the basket and he made his shot just in time before the buzzer went off. The crowd then stood up and rooted for our team. They won. I smiled as I watched our team carry Troy out of the gym into the locker rooms. I clapped at their job well done performance. East High's basketball team was boss and the team's big trophy was living proof that it was no lie.

Afterward I walked with my girls and a few other people to the Multipurpose room where I saw was decorated with all sorts of Halloween themed items. There were fake cobwebs with fake spiders hanging on them and skeletons hanging on each side of the walls in the room. There were even black cauldrons with flames coming out of them that weren't real. The stage had a CD player with huge speakers placed there for when people danced. As people had already started enjoying themselves, I stood patiently waiting for Troy to come out of the locker room. I waited a while. How long did it possibly take for him to get dressed back into his normal clothes? I stopped wondering when I saw him walk into the room wearing a black tuxedo and had wandering eyes, looking for me. I smiled when I saw him. He spotted me and smiled back as he walked closer towards me. He then stopped in his tracks and looked me up and down from head to toe.

"You look amazing, Brie" he said stunned.

"So do you" I said blushing once again.

We stood staring at each other until he broke our silence.

"Dance with me?" he asked holding his hand out to me. I smiled and gently took his hand as he lead me out to the dance floor. We danced to every song they played. The feeling was amazing. Troy's eyes sparkled. His smile glowed. And my heart fell for him. I really was in love. Everything around me seemed so perfect. I had such a warm feeling inside of me. Feeling my body next to his was the best feeling I could have let alone knowing that there was someone that felt the same for me. I felt childish for doing so but I pretended that this moment was our wedding day. I closed my eyes and let my head down next to his chest as we danced to the slow love song they played. I didn't care how crazy it was but I still wanted to pretend. It made me feel good.

"You feelin' okay, Gabs?" he asked looking down at me. I let my head back up and smiled at him.

"I feel great"

"Good. Because I have a surprise for you after this" he said grinning

Suddenly my smile turned to a frown. You'd think I would have had enough surprises for one day.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't. It's supposed to be a surprise" he giggled as he kissed me.

"Troy, you know I don't like surprises" I pouted.

"I promise, you'll love this one" he winked.

Once again, my doubts came present. I always knew Troy's surprises were good enough to make me faint but the suspense killed me. I didn't let him see it in my face but I tried hard to think about what the surprise might be. I was stuck. I didn't know what it could possibly be. I guess I would have to find out after the dance. Boy, how that seemed so far away. I then looked at my watch and it was only 10:30. The dance ended at 11:00. Now I was even more anxious. Normally I was patient but when it came to Troy surprising me, I wanted it to come fast. I toughed it out and danced until the event came to an end. But Troy wasn't so quick to rush out of the gym. He grabbed Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Kelsie for a group photo with him and I. More waiting, we all stayed and chatted for a while until we all finally decided to walk out the parking lot. People were still leaving the school and there were many cars parked were Troy and the others had parked. As I waved by to my friends Troy took my hand and lead me down the row of cars which was quite a ways away from the entrance. Now my feet were really hurting and I couldn't wait any longer,

"Troy, please just tell me what the surprise is!" I pleaded practically being pulled by him.

"You're about to find out in a minute" He said pulling out his keys and unlocked the car in front of us. I was confused for a minute. Then my confusion turned to shock when I saw him open the car door of the car he had unlocked.

"Surprise" he said holding his arms out presenting to me the car. I almost fainted. I was expecting to be walking up to his rusty old blue pick up but instead I was standing in front of a black GMC Yukon with fresh interior. I was speechless.

"How did you... Where... Troy?" I said still in shock.

"I wanted to tell you earlier when you were at the mall with Taylor but I wanted to surprise you in person. You like it?" he explained.

"I love it, Troy!" I said running into his arms hugging him as tightly as I could with my big belly.

"I told you, you would" he smiled as he kissed me.

"It's perfect for our little family" I said staring at the shiny black car.

"That's what I got it for" he said loosening his arms around me.

"How did you afford it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, I talked to Chad when he got his jeep and he told me to go see Taylor's dad and he hooked me up with the car that's perfect for family of three. I have to admit it was a pretty awesome deal" he rambled on before our lips were finally meeting again as I grabbed his face and pulled him into mine locking our lips together. I was happy. But then another question came about.

"What happened to your truck?" I asked.

"I sold it. But I only got 10 grand for it. But hey, it's still enough to have for when our daughter arrives" he smiled. And again, I kissed his passionately. Earlier I was so sure he would never give up his truck. But he did it for me. For our baby. For us. And on the brighter side we even had money for when we had the baby. I knew things were perfect now. Troy helped me up into the Yukon and shut the door on my side before getting into the driver's seat and leaving the high school. The feeling of the car was amazing. Troy then drove me home before he returned to his house as we said good night to each other. I loved him so much. It was always so like him to not only surprise me at the most random moments of my life but to be so selfless. I had so much to thank him for. But there was more to come before I did.


	4. Thanks For Giving

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

(November 26th)

Troy's POV-

I stood in the kitchen cutting up carrots in silence. All you could hear was the sound of the TV in the living room. On the television my dad had left on football for him and his buddies to watch when he arrived from picking them up. I pretty much had the house to myself until both my parents came home with their friend they invited over for our Thanksgiving dinner. My mom said it was okay to invite Gabriella over but I was afraid to because I knew my father never liked her and I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable just because my dad always thought it was okay to be an ass to her. But I wanted her here today. And believe I was still reluctant to talk to my parents about having move in with me. I tried to relax while I was on break since this would be the only alone time I had left with Gabriella until she had the baby but I couldn't seem to shake off my frustration that still had yet to forever keep clouding my mind.

"Hey, son" my mom said walking into the kitchen with a load of grocery bags.

"Hey" I said briefly.

"So did you ever decide what we should make to go with the turkey today?" she asked setting the bags on the counter as she stored the food in the fridge.

"Same thing we make every year, I guess" I sighed.

"Stuffing, macaroni, and veggie mix it is" she said cheerfully.

"Do you think I should check if the turkey is done yet or is it too soon?" she continued as she opened the oven.

"Do whatever you want, Mom!" I snapped. She shut the oven and looked at me with a shocked look on her face. I looked up at her and I immediately realized how brutal and disrespectful I sounded.

"I'm sorry" I apologized.

"You should be. What's gotten into you?" she asked coming closer toward me.

"I don't know, Mom. I just don't want Dad making Gabi feel awkward when I bring her here today. I've been dreading this day for a while now" I said scratching the back of my head.

My mom nodded in understanding and sighed as she crossed her arms, "Troy, your father and I wanted to wait to talk to you together but, I see you're really stressing about this so, I'm going to just tell you now" she said leading me to the kitchen table. Now I was more worried about what she was going to say.

"What's up?" I asked preparing for whatever talk or lecture was coming.

"Your dad and I have been talking. And you know how we've been remodeling the attic for the past two months?" she asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Just listen. It was your dad's idea to remodel the attic so that you and Gabriella and the baby could live there. But it would only be a temporary thing. After you guys graduate, you're welcome to stay a little longer but we hope that the two of you had found your own place by then" she explained. Suddenly my stomach jumped with relief that there wasn't any bad news. But at the same time I was still trying to figure out if my ears were fooling me when she said that.

"Are you serious, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes. But under on condition" she said.

"Anything!" I said without hesitation.

"You have to make a promise that you're still going to go to school and attend practice until you graduate" she said.

"You bet, Mom! I can do that!" I said with excitement.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"Well, it's really your dad you should thank. He knows he's pushed you really hard these last eight months but he always had a plan in mind. He just wanted to make sure that you were responsible enough" she smiled.

"I'll be sure to thank him later" I said back grabbing my car keys.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to get Gabi early so I can tell her the good news. She'll be so excited to hear it!" I said certain she would. My mom rolled her eyes at me as I left out the door.

I hopped into my car and drove off to Gabi's house. I was so eager to let her in on what would be happening in the next few weeks. I was finally going to have Gabriella living with me. I wanted that for the longest time. And now the time has come. I would not only be seeing her every day after school and practice but I would be able to feel her next to me every night, knowing that she was safe with me. And I wouldn't have to worry about her going into labor without me present. I pulled up next to her house and saw that her mother's van wasn't in the driveway. I figure since it was Thanksgiving that she would be with Brie right now. After all her mom was a busy bee anyway. I turned off the engine and honked my horn signaling Gabi to come outside. I saw the front door swing open and there she was. She waddled down the driveway to my car. She looked so beautiful. She was dressed in a violet long-sleeve shirt with maternity skinny jeans. Her belly was unreal. He was descended so beautifully it made her glow. As the wind blew, the long black curls of hair shifted in the same direction with it. She looked so graceful. Although, I noticed she was frowning. Usually she would be happy to get to spend the day with me but I was guessing she was nervous to be at my house with my dad there all day. But that would change as soon as I told her his plan for her and I.

I got out of the driver's seat and walked over to the other side to help her into the Yukon. It was a lot higher than my old truck so it required my helping her in every time I picked her up and took her places. I closed the door on her side and climbed into my seat. I turned the key in the ignition and felt my car start. I still noticed the morose expression on Gabi's face. I let it go and drove off. I loved driving the GMC. The feeling of it was amazing especially when it was in gear and ran. I knew Gabi loved it too. For her being so small, she loved being in bigger cars. I couldn't blame her, I loved it too. Once we reached my house I almost fainted being so excited to tell my girlfriend that she would be able to live with me. It was still hard to believe it was my dad's idea. And I always thought that he thought Gabriella was ruining my future. But like I said, things were finally turning around for me and her. I lead Gabi upstairs to my room. She was still unusually quiet but I tried to reassure her that my dad wouldn't give her a hard time today. But all she did was nod. If my mind wasn't fooling me I would say that there was something else bothering her.

"So we have things we need to talk about" I said smiling at her.

"We do need to talk" she finally spoke.

I frowned, "Well, what's going on?"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she seemed reluctant to say what was on her mind.

"Brie?" I asked holding her head up to look me in my eyes. Just then, she started to cry harder. I held her close to me reassuring her things would be alright. But then she shook her head.

"What's the matter, Brie?" I asked her.

She gave a heavy sigh before replying, "My Mom was offered a job"

"Why are you so upset then, that's great!" I said but then I was being cut off.

"In Phoenix, Troy!" She said before she broke out into more tears.

My heart stopped, "Phoenix. As in Phoenix, Arizona?"

She nodded and then buried her face into her hands as she sobbed. I let god of her and backed away.

"That's why she's not here today. She's in Phoenix right now looking at houses to rent" she continued.

I felt sick to my stomach. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. The love of my life was being taken from me. And that, that came with her was my child. They were leaving me. I didn't know how to feel. I felt angry and sad all at the same time. I also wanted to cry because I was just about to tell her that she was going to be living with me and now I have to find out that she is moving to another state. I rubbed my hands on my face and almost was ready to full the hair out of my head. I was at this point heartbroken. How could she? How could she leave me and take my baby girl with her before I could even have a chance at seeing her be born. It felt like everything I had dreamed of and worked for was for nothing now. I just couldn't let her go. And I definitely couldn't let her take my daughter with her. They were my world. I needed them here with me. Without them, I wasn't whole. I couldn't let her leave me.

"Why, Gabriella!" I bursted out with anger deep in my voice.

"Why can't you talk to your mom and have her let you stay in Albuquerque?"

"I don't have a choice, Troy!" she cried literally.

"Yes, you do, Brie!" I said sitting her down on my bed as I said down next to her.

"Troy. If I stay here, where would I live?"

"With me!"

Gabriella stopped crying and looked at me with confusion. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had an expression on her face I couldn't describe. She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What?" she asked.

"That's why I brought you up here, babe. To tell that that I talked to my parents and they agreed to let you move in with me" I explained. She still looked at my funny.

"What are you saying, Troy?" she asked.

"Both my mom and dad said that if I keep up in school and basketball then you can stay with me. We can finally be together like we wanted to, Gabriella. Just you, me, and our baby girl" I said softly stroking the pads of my thumbs across her teary cheeks.

"Are you for real?" she asked with more tears coming in her burning red eyes.

"Yeah. I mean it." I smiled at her. She sniffled a few times before she cried into my chest. I held her tight and rocker her slowly. I stoked the back of her head inhaling the scent of her hair. It smelled so sweet. It was only a moment later before she finally lifted her head back up and I released her from my arms and wiped the tears of off her cheeks. And for a moment I realized, I was scared. Scared she would leave me. The same look of fear in my eyes was the look she had in hers when she first came to me and told me she was pregnant. She was scared I would leave her. Today, I realized how she felt that very day. And I never wanted her to feel that way again. I could never leave her or my daughter, ever. I kissed her passionately on her lips.

"So does this mean you'll stay?" I asked.

"I could talk to my mom. I don't see a reason why I can't if I have a place to call home" she smiled. I smiled back at her, agreeing with her statement. Just having her here with me made this place home. The both of us heard my mom calling from down stairs telling us that dinner was ready and for us to come down. I lead Gabriella down stairs carefully before making our way into the kitchen to eat the delicious Thanksgiving dinner my mother had prepared. Then I saw my dad as he passed through the hall and then I pulled him aside to have a word with him. I motioned Brie toward the kitchen to go fix her plate already.

"What's up, son?" my dad asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"I just wanted to say thanks" I said.

"For what?" he asked looking confused.

"For agreeing to let Gabriella move in once you finish the attic" I said.

"Ah. So your mother told you my plan without me, huh?" he smiled. I chuckled as he ruffled my hair around.

"Son, you've really proved to me these last eight and a half months that you can be responsible. And so that's why I'm rewarding you with the privilege of letting Gabriella move it. But that means that you still have to stay on top of school and go to basketball practice to earn that scholarship, you hear me?"

"Yes, coach!" I said proudly.

"Good. Now let's get some food!" he said as the both of us raced to the kitchen.

My dad and his buddies as well as my mom had all fixed their plates and I was helping Gabriella fix her plate. Plates I should say since she was eating for two now. I gagged looking at one of the plates that she fixed. One plate was full of macaroni and steamed vegetables mixed in with it and buried under the mix was a turkey leg. I don't know if it was just me or the way I had saw it.

"Gabs, are you really going to it your dinner like this?" I asked nervously.

"Mm-hmm" She said piling another plate full of stuffing and mashed potatoes with more vegetables. Man, sometimes watching her satisfy her cravings was sickening to watch, literally.

All of us had sat down in the living room and my mom already being disgusted at how piggish my dad's friends were, eating before saying grace, had demanded him to say it before he had took a bite out of his macaroni.

"Father god, we thank you for bringing us together as a family once again another year. It is a favor you do for us everyday. We bless this food that my lovely wife has slaved over and prepared for us. And most of all, I thank you for keeping my son and the mother of his child and my grandchild strong. I'm thankful to spend this day with the people that matter most to me. And may the tradition carry on through many generations. Amen" my dad concluded as he said grace. I enjoyed my father's speech. I knew he wasn't just saying it just to say it. He was sincere. I knew it made him feel good to know that he did have a strong family. And Gabriella and I would be blessed with a child to grow with it.

It wasn't long before we all had dug into the delicious food my mom had prepared. We all sat together in the room and watched the rest of the football game on the television. While I was sitting on the side of the couch waiting for Gabriella to finish her food, I watched my dad and his friends shout needlessly at the TV, well, I have no room to talk because I was doing it too and every time we would, my mom and Gabi would chuckle at us being guys. Could I help it though. After we finished eating we all sat lazily on the couch letting the food digest.

"Thank you so much for preparing the food, honey" my dad said to my mother. Then the rest of his friends thanked her in unison as did Gabriella and I.

"No problem" she replied while she started to clean the kitchen. She wrapped the food up and put it away in the fridge.

Gabriella was leaned against me staring at the TV. She seemed really into the game this time. Either that or she was really tired. Then I noticed she had an uneasy look on her face and began rubbing her stomach.

"Are you hurting, honey?" my mom asked her.

"No, it's the baby" Gabi smiled patting her tummy.

"Oh, did it enjoy my cooking too?" my mom asked.

"Nah, it's just happy it got something to eat" I joked making my mom slap the back of my head with a dish towel. I rubbed Gabi's belly to try to calm the baby. She was punching around in Gabi's tummy a lot. I'm guessing she did enjoy the food too. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She lent her head down on my chest and closed her eyes. I knew she was tired.

"You wanna go upstairs and take a nap?" I whispered to her. I felt her nod. I took her hand and lead her upstairs to my room where we lay on my bed and took a nap for a few hours. I was feeling a little tired myself. One we were cozy on my bed with a blanket my grandmother had knitted pulled over us I finally got the chance to ask Gobi,

"Gabs?"

"Hmm?" she said nearly asleep.

"When you do you think you'll talk to your mom about moving in?" I asked stroking her long beautiful hair. She was cuddled next to me laying on my chest.

"When she gets back tomorrow" she said softly. Gabi would have to go home tomorrow before her mother returned from her trip. I hoped and prayed Maria would agree to let Brie live here. After all, she was having my child and her home was here. With me. I let my thoughts drift off as I slowly fell asleep with her next to me. There would be a day ahead of the both of us tomorrow. I wanted to be there when she talked to her mom. Just to support her. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't leave.

(November 27th)

I woke up to the sound of Gabriella's phone vibrating next to the bed. It was her mother calling. I was going to let it go to voice mail to avoid waking Gabriella up from her sleep but then the phone buzzed again less than a minute after the first.

"Brie" I said gently shaking her trying to wake her up. No reaction.

"Gabriella" I said louder. The vibration of the phone was so obnoxious, I was surprised it didn't wake her up. And she usually wasn't a heavy sleeper. Then she slowly opened her eyes and squinted them at the rare sunlight peaking through my window.

"What?" she replied deliriously.

"You're mom's calling you" I said handing her the vibrating phone.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. She shushed me quiet before answering.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella Montez, where are you?" her mother sounded furious.

"I'm safe, Mom. Don't worry" Gabi reassured her.

"No! Where are you?" Maria shouted over the phone.

"I'm..." she paused.

She looked at me frowning and I mouthed to her to just tell her mother the truth. I don't know why I did though, that would upset Maria even more. And the last thing I wanted was for her to be angry with Gabi before we got a chance to tell her what was going on.

"I'm at Troy's" she sighed as she shut her eyes tightly as her mother cursed in Spanish.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, you bring your little butt back home this instant!" Maria shouted as she hung up the phone furiously.

Gabriella bit the bottom of her lip and looked at me with anguish written on her face. I rubbed her back for comfort as she stared blankly at her feet while she sat up.

"I'd better get you home" I said.

"I don't want to leave, Troy. I already know what I'm in for the minute I go back" she said trying to keep herself from breaking down.

"You have to, Brie. Now is our chance. We have to tell her today. It's now or never" I said. She nodded in agreement. She then got out of bed and slipped on the clothes she had worn the day before and put her hair into a side braid. I was as hesitant to take her home as she was to even go but I knew confronting her mother was the right thing to do. I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity to have her living with me. Soon the sunshine had fell back to rain as the sky roared. The whole car ride back to Gabriella's house was silent. I sensed a lot of tension even though we weren't there yet. I kept looking over at Gabi. She looked terrified out of her mind. I never thought of her mother being that strict on her if she had broke a rule. But I guess I was about to find out how strict Maria truly was with her. We finally pulled up to Gabriella's house. She sighed as she got out of the car and waddled up to her front door as I followed behind her catching up to her. Once we walked through the door, that's where we saw her mother waiting on the couch. Her face burned with fury. She looked as if she were going to explode.

"What were you thinking?" she gutted out.

"I don't know, Mom" Gabi said timidly. I was a little scared myself.

"You don't know? Gabriella Marie, what have we talked about? Didn't I mention to you many months back that sleeping at a boy's house is not permitted? Huh?" Maria asked widening her eyes.

"You never seem to listen to me. Not only that, it's lie after lie after lie!" she continued.

"Mrs. Montez, It wasn't Gabi's fault, I invited her for dinner and-" I said quickly until Maria cut me off.

"Troy, this does not concern you, this is between me and my daughter" she pointed her finger in my face.

"Mom! Troy is trying to explain to you what happened if you care you care to listen at all!" Gabi raised her voice.

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady, or you will find yourself in a heap of trouble!" Maria argued.

"Go ahead, Mom do what you like! I stayed at Troy's because I didn't want to be alone!" Gabi said.

"You don't want to be alone, you call one your girlfriends, not a boy!" Maria yelled.

"That boy is my boyfriend and the father of my child, Mom. Don't you get it!" Gabi shouted back. Maria grew silent and was on the verge of tears.

"I understand, Mija. But I need you to understand, that sleeping over at a boy's house at your age, pregnant or not, it's just not right if you're not married to him" Maria said with tears falling down her face.

"But Mama, I love him. Isn't that enough?" Gabriella said crying as well.

"I know you love him" she whispered.

"Then why can't I be with him? Why do I always have to keep moving away from people that I love? That I've grow close to and learned so much from. Why do you always want to take that away from me? Why can't I for once make the decision on my own?" Gabriella said softly with tears pouring down her face and her voice cracking.

"Gabriella, I love you. And I know you love Troy. But you have to realize that you are still to young to be her on your own" Maria said.

"I wouldn't be on my own, Mom. I would have Troy. And I would still have all my friends. Just please, don't make me move to Phoenix. I can't. Not when Troy and I are about to have our baby together. The way it should and always be" Gabi begged. I looked over at Maria whom wanted to cry some more but she had seemed like she hadn't anymore fight left in her with Gabriella.

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Gabriella asked.

"I do, baby. I really do. Come and sit. The three of us will talk about it" Maria said motioning over toward the kitchen table.

The three of us sat in silence for a moment. None of us knew where to begin. I know I sure didn't. I had never seen Gabriella so emotional before. She really loved me. She was willing to fight for us and for our baby girl to be a family. With her growing up without a father in the picture, she had wanted this her whole life. She didn't want our little family to be like hers growing up. Gabriella having to raise a child on her own, our daughter be separated from me while her and the baby moved every single year to different parts of the country. She wanted a stable life style. With a family.

"Troy?" Maria spoke. I poked my head up to look her in the eye.

"I didn't mean to interrupt earlier but Gabriella said you have something you want to talk to me about?" she resumed.

"Something _we_ want to talk to you about, Mom" Gabriella said taking my hand as she faced her mother.

"Well, let's have it. I'm here and I'm all ears" Maria said.

"Troy's mom and dad did some planning" Gabriella started.

"Oh?" Maria replied.

"And they said if Troy stays on top of his school work and basket ball then I can move in with the Boltons" she finished.

"When exactly did they discuss this with you?" Maria asked.

"Yesterday before I went to Troy's" Gabriella replied.

Maria sighed. I knew she was truly against the idea of Gabriella living with someone she's not married to but I was desperate to have her in my life every day even if it meant to kill. But just as the both of us thought she was about to make her final decision, she gave in.

"Okay. Gabriella, I want you to go upstairs and pack all of your belongings" Maria said.

"So I have to move after all?" Gabriella sighed.

"Yes. You're moving all right." Maria said until a big smile came across her face.

"In with Troy" she finished.

"What?" Gabriella and I both said in unison.

"That's right. Troy, I want you to take care of my girl. She means everything to me" Maria said stroking my hand. I smiled at her. I promised I would take care of her. I knew I could. I would take the best care of both her and my baby girl. I was happy. My heart was pounding in the back of my neck as I tried to keep myself from jumping for joy and getting carried away. All of my dreams of having Gabriella with me at long last, was coming true. We were going to get to be the family she always dreamed of having. The both of us scurried up stairs to pack the things in her room and left a pile of things to donate or put in storage. This house would no longer be Gabriella's. She would be with me while her Mom lived in Arizona. After about an hour of packing, she and I had sat down on her stripped down bed to take a break.

"I'm proud of you, Gabs" I said.

"What for?" she smiled.

"For being brave and standing up to your mother. For fighting what you believe in" I smiled back at her as I kissed her cheek.

"It was worth the fight" she said as she snuggled up next to me.

"It sure was" I said talking into her hair.

"Troy, I'm hungry" she whined. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you hungry for?" I asked her.

"Peaches sound really good right now" she smiled.

"But, Gabs, those aren't even in season right now" I said.

Gabriella gave me puppy eyes but I wasn't going to give in.

"Troy, your daughter's hungry. I'm hungry too. Don't you love us?" she said quivering the bottom of her lip. I don't know what it was about every time Gabriella did that but somehow it worked. After running around Albuquerque trying to find fresh peaches to satisfy Gabi's craving we eventually piled her stuff into my car and took it over to my house and moved it into the attic. Unfortunately we had to do it that same day she confronted her mother because it was quick for Maria to find a house out in Phoenix and she was moving there today. The house was empty in less than two hours. My parents were surprised to see Gabi and I hauling things into the attic this early. Well it wasn't early anymore it was noon just about now.

"You're moving in already, Gabs?" my mom asked coming from the kitchen.

"She sure is, Mom" I smiled.

"Good. It will be so much fun having another girl in the house" My mom said.

"I'm glad to be here too, Mrs. Bolton" Gabriella said politely.

"Hey, why don't you guys go upstairs and change into some dry clothes. I don't want you guys getting sick now" My dad said coming down the stairs.

"You guys got here just in time, I just finished the attic for 'ya" he continued.

"Thanks, Dad!" I said. Gabriella and I rushed upstairs to my old room and put on dry clothes. Gabriella was quiet for a minute until she turned around and looked at me with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"We're living together now, Troy" she whispered.

"Yeah" I walked over and kissed her.

"I'm so happy" she said as she rested her four head on mine as I did with her and held her close to me.

"I am too. We get to be a family now" I said.

I kissed her. And I kissed her again on her soft lips. Things were going to be the way I wanted them. We were going to raise our family here at my parent's house. I was satisfied. I had my love in my life just like I wanted her to be. And in just a month, our daughter would be here with us. I really was happy. I thanked the Lord many times for giving me the opportunity to still have my family. I knew it would be a wonderful experience for me and Gabriella.


	5. If the Snow Don't Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 5: If the Snow Don't Fall.

(December 24th)

Gabriella's POV-

I was tired. No. I was sick, moody, and tired. Also, I was a bit agitated since it was getting closer to my due date. I would be having my baby on the 31st. A day before New Years! How typical. Because, this New Years would be Troy's and my one year anniversary. I was excited to get to bring my daughter into this crazy world soon but I was not excited to give birth. And, being so small and being this heavy . If I even stood up for a second, my feet would feel like they were going to explode. And nowadays, no matter what I ate, even if it were a bowl of cereal, I ended up with heartburn, which was the worst because it made me nauseous half of the time, and my constant urge to pee was becoming excessive and annoying! The last few nights I had been barking at Troy to go and get me the food I asked for. Sometimes I felt bad for making the poor guy do all of this weird stuff for me but, hey, he's the one that got me pregnant in the first place! And don't even get me started on when the baby kicks!. Because her head is positioned more toward, well you know, now her feet are practically resting on my ribcage and it's hell. But who am I to complain? I would only have to endure this for another week before it was all over. And then I would have to deal with a screaming baby and a cranky boyfriend. I shook my head violently breaking away from my thoughts and then I sneezed.

"Bless you, Mama bear. Are you sure you're not getting sick?" Taylor asked me. What the hell did she expect? We were in the dead of winter and it usually wasn't this cold in Albuquerque during winter time.

"For the last time, Taylor, I said 'yes I am sure'!" I shot through my teeth.

"Wow, you sure are crabby today" Taylor snapped.

I sighed and calmed down a little, "I'm sorry, Tay, I'm just a little moody lately"

"A little?" she asked.

"Okay, maybe a lot, but even the littlest things are driving me crazy right now" I said.

"Then I'm guessing going to Sharpay's wouldn't be such a bright idea" Taylor said.

"Oh, God, no. I'll probably go insane" I said bluntly. Wow, I really was being bitchy lately. But could I help it?

"Okay, well how about we go get some hot chocolate?" she asked.

"Hmm, I kind of feel like cookies and ice cream. That sounds delicious!" I said rubbing my now extremely huge belly lustfully.

"Okay, what Mama bear wants, she gets" Taylor said rolling her eyes. We had decided to go by Starbucks since there wasn't an ice cream shop near by.

"So how are things with you and Chad?" I asked sipping my coffee carefully to avoid burning myself.

"Things couldn't get better. I just wish I could see more of him sometimes, though" she said.

"You know, I felt that way about Troy for the longest time, well, since I've been pregnant" I laughed.

"Well, at least you've been able to spend more time with him. For a while, I thought you guys never would get the chance" she said.

"Yeah, well we did it together. Otherwise, I wouldn't be living at his house" I said as I sipped my coffee drink again.

"Yep. Seems to be every girl's dream" she joked.

"But sometimes I wonder how Troy could love a fat cow like me"

"Gabs, Troy's always loved you. And please, girl. No offense but, you've been talking about this a lot lately; it's getting kind of old"

"But I still wonder. I mean, he could have any girl he wants but he's choosing to stay with me. Sometimes I also wonder if it's just because we're having a baby together. I wonder that if we weren't having a baby, would we still even be together? It's been a whole year that we've been dating and most of involved me being pregnant"

"There's no telling if you and Troy would have lasted this long, baby or no baby involved. All that matters right now is, he's here; he loves you. And if you ask me I'd say you're pretty lucky"

"How come?"

"Because the majority of teenage fathers don't always stay with the mother. Troy is actually considerate and you can definitely trust him without any doubts. And I also know he doesn't give up that easily"

I knew Taylor had a point but thoughts still jolted through my mind. I knew Troy really loved me and the baby. And she was right, I was lucky. Troy has been there with me through thick and thin and he was the kind of guy that always saw things through to the end. But seriously, how could he still love me even though he was pretty much meeting to my demands every time I asked him to and waited on me hand and foot? You'd think he would be tired of it and want to have time away from me. But every day he came home from school, he greeted me with all of his love thrown into a kiss, did things for me, and treated me like a queen. Those were one of things I adored so much about him.

"You're right. I guess I need to stop looking at things so negatively" I laughed.

"And I know I'm not supposed to ask this but, did you decide on any names for the baby?" she asked with a gin. Oh boy, of course she was the first person to ask besides Troy's mom. What was I supposed to tell her. Troy and I were the only ones who knew the gender of our baby and we had already picked out her name. I guess I would have to make something up but I never liked lying to Taylor and she hated when I kept secrets from her and Sharpay. But I had to try.

"Troy likes Aspen for a girl" I said briefly not making eye contact with her.

"And what about a boy?" she asked.

"We never thought about that" I stuttered.

"Is that what he wants is a girl?"

"He doesn't really care. We, he just wanted the name picked out for a girl and I haven't got a chance to pick a boy's name yet"

"Well, take your time now. Don't hurt yourself" she joked.

"Sure, Tay" I smiled.

Meanwhile; Troy's POV-

I was in my new room room, the attic, with Chad shooting hoops. With a mini-sized basketball hoop hanging on the back of the door. And sure enough we were bored.

"Dude, this is so lame" Chad whined.

"It's practice, Chad" I said as I shot the mini basketball into the hoop standing within 4 feet from the door.

"I don't see why we have to! It's the off season" he pointed out.

"Yeah only for a couple more weeks. We gotta get back into shape or my dad's gonna kill me" I said. Chad took the mini basketball from my hand and walked up to the hoop hanging on the door and dropped it into the basket.

"Boy, that's sure easy practice" he said with sarcasm.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do then?" I asked.

"That's just it, man, there's nothing _to_ do. It's Christmas eve, it's snowing outside, roads are blocked so, we already can't go snowboarding this weekend" he trailed off.

"I thought Zeke said we would be taking a bus? I wouldn't have been able to leave this weekend anyway" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Baby's coming soon" he said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah. A week from tomorrow" I said softly.

"What's eatin' you, man? I thought you were excited about being a dad?" he asked.

"I am, Chad. But, I just don't know if I'm ready yet" I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Dude, don't worry. You _will_ be ready when the time comes. Don't stress so much on it" he told me.

"That's easier said than done, Chad. I mean, I'm so in love with Gabi. And a lot of the time, I think about why, out of any man that's been in her life and would have been in her life, why would she choose to have a baby with _me_?"

"I can't answer that for you, man. All I can say is that I know she loves you. And that's why she chose you. Is because she loves you more than she could love anyone else"

"I know she loves me. And I won't deny it, but I was happy the day she told me she was pregnant. You know why?"

"No. Tell me"

"Because just those words told me that she loves me. And enough to want to have a child with me. But half of it was because we forgot to use protection and we were too far into it to remind ourselves about it"

Chad and I laughed.

"She just doesn't realize that what she's giving me is the greatest gift I could ever get. And it doesn't get any better than this" I said.

"I'm sure she does, Troy. Just the way you stepped up and you told yourself 'I'm going to have this baby with her' showed her a lot. The way you've been by her side through this entire ride, it shows that you really mean it about becoming a dad" Chad said.

"I know. And that's why as a token of my gratitude, I want to do something for her, that I've been meaning to do for a long time" I said pulling out a jewelry case out of my front pocket. Chad's eyes grew wide.

"Dude" Chad said as speechless as a dead person when I had opened the box and showed him a ring I had got for Gabriella.

"I'm going to ask Gabriella to marry me. Tonight" I said.

"Dude, are you really going to marry her?" he asked still at a loss for words.

"Well, Yeah. I love her. And I really feel like it's time I make this commitment to her. And I'm doing it out of love" I said closing the case.

"Well, just be sure when you show her the ring that she doesn't have the baby on the living room floor" Chad joked. I nudged him in the arm.

"I just hope I'm about to do the right thing" I sighed.

"Troy, if you really love her then it's no mistake. You're doing what _your_ heart wants you to do. You're asking the love of your life for her hand into a step forward in this crazy thing we call love. Trust me, if you really love her, then you _are_ doing the right thing" Chad smiled.

I flipped my hair out of my eyes and looked to the ceiling. I did love her. But I also wondered if that was enough. Chad wasn't the only person I told about marrying Gabriella. I went to my dad first for his opinion. I didn't care if it was good or bad. I just needed to know if I was sure. I never thought I would reach a point in my life where I would need to ask if I were really sure if I were in love. And enough to want to marry someone I've only been with for a year. I knew I loved Gabi but I didn't want to make the wrong move and only want her to marry me just because we were having a baby. But I tried not to think of it like that. Gabriella Marie Montez was the only one for me and the only woman I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. She has always had so much to offer me as did I. At the same time, I would always feel bad for questioning myself on if I really loved her. I guess I just had so much going through my mind at one time. Our baby girl was coming in a week, and a few days before I had to return to school. There was so much I needed to be thinking about.

"I know" I replied.

"Don't worry, man. Just remember. You are doing this because it's what you want to do. Not just because it's your way of thanking her for what she's given you" he said. I nodded and sighed. I guess I really had to think about what I was going to do before I did it. But I knew what my heart was telling me to do.

Later,

Gabriella's POV-

After I hung out with Taylor, surprisingly feeling sorry about the comment I made earlier, I decided to visit Sharpay. Also because she invited me over to talk and then go out for the night. Even though she was getting on my nerves lately, I still loved being around her. Every feeling coming from her was so positive especially since she found out that I was having a baby. I couldn't help but smile at her perkiness.

"Hey, girl!" she greeted me at her front door.

"Hey Shar" I said as I stepped into her house. Her house was warm and smelled of fresh baked cookies. Her Christmas tree was extraordinary. It was decorated with gold and hot pink bulbs as a color scheme and with all sorts of fantastic trinkets. It was breath taking.

"I'm so glad you got here just in time for my peanut butter cookies and hot cocoa" she said offering me a plate.

"Thank you" I said as I took one of the cookies off of the plate. Peanut butter cookies were my favorite and coincidentally, I had been craving them all day. I took a bite out of one before sipping my hot chocolate. I was in heaven. At the first swallow, the baby had started kicking. I guess she was enjoying Sharpay's cookie just as much as I was. I winced at the baby's kicks.

"Stop" I whispered to no one as I held my hand on the side of my stomach where the kicks were present.

"Who are you talking to?" Sharpay asked as she sat down on the other side of the loveseat from where I was sitting and sipping her cocoa.

"The baby loves your cookies" I smiled.

"Oh good! Now I know Zeke will like them!" she said clapping her free hands.

"You made cookies for Zeke?" I asked sipping my hot chocolate?

"Yeah. He's always made me exquisite treats and always spent hours in the kitchen baking for me, so I thought I'd do something for him this time. Show him a little bit of _my_ cooking skills.

"Well, I'm going to have to give you an A+ on those cookies, they're delicious" I chuckled.

"Thank you! I'm glad some one finally appreciates something of me other than singing and dancing" she rolled her eyes.

"Shar, that's not true, you have so many more talents" I laughed.

"Like what?" she said rolling her eyes over to me.

"Well for one, you know how to make a mean pot roast, and you really know how to take something simple and turn it into something extraordinary like when you dressed me up for Halloween" I said.

"It was nothing" She said proudly.

"And you definitely without a doubt know how to get people's attention" I added.

"Yeah. I guess I do have many god given talents I should be proud of" she said. I laughed.

"I never did ask you though, are you scared to give birth?" she asked. I paused for a second imagining the situation.

"To be very honest, Sharpay, I am" I replied. Sharpay looked at me with sympathy.

"I mean, I know it's going to hurt but the real question is how bad? And what do I do to take my mind off of the pain when I need to? Sometimes I don't think the birthing classes or Lamaze classes will really help me in that situation" I trailed off.

"I can't really relate to your situation or even how you're feeling about it but, I'm sure it can't be that bad. You'll never know until it actually happens" she said. For once, Sharpay said something meaningful and that actually made sense.

"Yeah, but, what if Troy backs out during the birth and I end up having to do it alone? It's bad enough that I can't handle physical pain let alone being left alone at a time I really need him" I added.

"Listen, honey. Troy will not leave you during the birth. He was in this with you from the beginning and he's gonna ride this out with you to the end" Sharpay said resting a comforting hand on my arm.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know" she replied.

"Thanks, Shar. You and Taylor are always the best when I need a little boost in my life" I said sincerely.

"Well, duh. That's what we're here for!" Sharpay said as she rolled her eyes. I leaned back on the loveseat and then heard my phone ringing. I checked for the caller I.D.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yep" I smiled.

"Hello?"

"Hey, beautiful. How are you?" Troy answered.

"Hey, Wildcat. I'm fine. I'm at Shar's" I said looking at Sharpay and then smiled.

"What are you girls up to?" he asked.

"We're talking and then we're probably going to go to a movie and then a Christmas eve party at Wade Robledo's big house. You?"

"You're going to a party?"

"Yeah, would you be okay with that?"

"I wouldn't mind, but are you sure it's safe?"

I sighed and bowed my head, "Yes, Troy. Shar wouldn't take me to a party if she knew it wasn't in the right kind of environment for me"

"I'm just checkin'. And If I know Wade Robledo, I know he throws pretty wild parties"

"Babe, don't worry I'll be fine. Besides; you need to be hanging out with Chad and Zeke right now and be getting ready to go snowboarding"

"I kind of told Chad I wasn't going because I thought we were spending Christmas with each other"

"No, Troy. You need to spend one last weekend with your buddies. And I need to spend this weekend with my girls. I haven't seen them in a long time"

"I understand, Gabs, but if I go now, we probably won't get to Salt Lake City until morning. It's a 12 hour bus ride"

"Please, for me, Troy. Enjoy your weekend with the guys and I'll see you when you get back Sunday, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Did your guys' bus leave already?"

"No, it doesn't depart until six o'clock"

I looked at my watch and it read 5:14pm, "Then yes I'm sure. You'd better hurry and get packing so you don't miss it."

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm on the bus. But if you need anything, just call and I'll pick up on first ring, got it?" he said making sure that we'd stay in contact.

"All right. But I thought you couldn't get reception out there?" I asked.

"I can't, but I'll call you from the cabin and give you the number. And Brie, please be safe tonight" he said.

"I will, Troy" I promised.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too, Wildcat" I replied and then ended the call.

"What was that all about?" Sharpay asked a second later.

"Troy wanted to know what I was doing. And I guess he's going to go to Salt Lake City tonight with Chad, Jason, and Zeke" I explained.

"That's going to be a long drive" she said sipping her cocoa.

"Their taking a bus. I just feel bad because Troy was really looking forward to spending our first Christmas together and I feel like I blew him off, just like that" I said.

"Hun, you're not blowing him off. Besides; he found something to do this weekend; hang out with his buddies" Sharpay said reassuring me.

"Yeah, I know. I just hope he doesn't injure himself out there" I laughed.

"There's no blizzard there or anything like that so I'm sure he'll try at least ten percent of the time to be careful" Sharpay joked.

"Should we get ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, the movie starts at 5:40, we should head out right about now and the cineplex is closing early tonight" Sharpay said taking off her furry house slipper boots and putting on her light brown Ugg boots and a white stylish water repellent jacket with faux fur on the hood. Soon we were heading out the door and off to the movie theater.

After the movie, Sharpay and I had went back to her house to get all glamed up for the party we were going to. Taylor and Kelsie showed up. They were going to the party as well. This would be the last night I would hang out with my girls before I had the baby and they all went back to school after New Years. Once again, I let Sharpay dress me. I was dressed in a long-sleeve gray shirt that tightly hugged my mid-section and reached my hips, dark blue skinny maternity jeans, a black pea coat jacket with a black scarf wrapped around my neck. My makeup was done with a simple touch of eyeliner and mascara and pink lip gloss on my lips. I left my hair down as always letting my long black curls hang loose down my back. I was dressed up and ready to party until I looked in the mirror.

"Guys, I don't think anyone at our school has seen me _this_ big before. I look like I'm going to explode!" I screeched.

"Gabs, that's fine. And everyone knows you're pregnant anyway, so why does it matter?" Taylor asked me.

"Yeah, but I mean, my belly is really out there, I can't even button up this coat to hide it" I said rubbing my stomach.

"So what, everyone's going to be too busy having fun to worry about what's below your neck" Sharpay pointed out.

"Tay and Shar are right. And if anyone does notice, you always look beautiful" Kelsie added.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm gonna go out tonight and party my ass off like there is no tomorrow!" I said confidently. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsie just looked at me crazed.

"Okay, mama bear, let's not let the excitement spoil your grammar now" Taylor chuckled fixing the collar of the coat.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. I knew what Taylor was talking about but I thought I said that last sentence just fine.

"In other words, watch your language" Shar shot as she fixed her makeup.

"Now is everyone ready? I'm not trying to stay all night chatting" she added touching up her lip gloss.

"As I'll ever be, Shar" I sighed.

"Come on, Gabs, don't stress so much, you look perfect!" Kelsie said tugging on my arms. But it wasn't that, that was getting me down that very second. All of a sudden, I started to feel pain in my lower stomach and pressure in my back.

"Ow" I winced. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsie jumped at the word and rushed over toward me.

"Are you all right, Gabs?" Taylor asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah, I think so" I said reassuringly as I held my hand on the bottom of my bump.

"Are you feeling pain?" Kelsie asked.

"Just a little bit, but it's gone now" I sighed in relief.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Taylor asked once more.

"Tay, if I wasn't, I would tell you" I smiled. Taylor nodded looking at me funny. I knew it was fine. At least I thought I was. I tried to think I was probably just having a Braxton Hicks contraction. But I brushed it off and left out the door with my friends.

On the way to the party, Troy had called me twice to check up on me. All I could tell him was how excited I was to be hanging out with the girls, just to reassure him that I was fine. We finally arrived up to the house where the party was being thrown. All that was heard was loud music blasting from inside the house and the obnoxious voices from the people in it. I was helped out of Sharpay's car by Taylor. Once I got out and took a breath of fresh air, it crossed my mind that it had stopped snowing. It was unusual to me because just about 5 minutes ago the snow was violently rushing to the ground with the shift of the wind taking it's course. Some how a lot of unusual things were happening tonight. Or at least, that's how it felt to me. But one thing I knew about for sure, was the house did not look as safe as I was expecting it to be. But I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin the girls' night just because I had negative feelings about pretty much everything I've been whining and moaning about lately.

"Shar?" I said as Sharpay walked from the other side of the car over toward fixing the ruffles on her pink shirt.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"Nothing" I shut up and stared back at the house.

"Nerves?" Taylor whispered from behind.

"Kind of" I replied.

"Don't worry, I gotcha" Tay said linking her arm with mine.

I heard Sharpay's phone go off signaling her that she had received a text message.

"It's from Troy" she told me as we walked closer to the house.

"What's it say?" I asked. Sharpay handed her phone to me and let me read the message. It read 'Shar, plz keep an eye on Gabi for me -Troy'. I scoffed and handed the Sharpay's phone back to her.

"He's just checkin' up on 'ya" Sharpay smiled.

"That is so like him" I said. I got butterflies in my tummy before I stepped through the front door and I did not like what I saw when I finally entered the house.

"This is wild beyond wild" Taylor exclaimed.

I was at a loss for words. What stood before my eyes were people drinking beer, jumping down from the high bannister on the staircase onto the floor and a band was playing rock music, horribly. Not to mention the house was a mess and it look like someone had literally taken a bite out of the couch cushion and shook it around leaving feathers from it on the floor. Liquids were spilled and finger foods were scattered all over the place. I did not like it here at all.

"Should we leave?" Sharpay asked.

"No, no, no. We said we were going out to party and that's exactly what we're going to do" I said as I looked at each girl. The three of them all had horrified looks on their faces but they decided to stay anyway. The four of us all sat down on the couch that was basically destroyed and stared awkwardly around the house.

"Hey, Sharpay. Want a drink?" a boy came up and offered Sharpay a beer. He looked like he had been drinking himself.

"Ew, no!" She screeched as she slapped the can out of the drunk boy's hand.

"I can't believe this. This is, like, thee lowest Wade Robledo has ever sunk on throwing parties" Taylor said still looking around the room in shock.

"No kidding" Kelsie added. She looked just as terrified as the other girls did. We had sat there for a bout another hour and a half watching people behave recklessly and drink until they were passed out in their own vomit.

"Hey, hola, Gabriella! I didn't know you were gonna be here" came another drunk voice. When I turned my head to face the person my eyes grew big with shock. It was a boy who tried hitting on me when I first started at East High.

His name was Rodney Collins. He stood five feet and eleven inches tall and had black hair and brown eyes and had really bad acne at the top of his four head. When he first talked to me, I thought he was a nice guy. But then Troy told me what a creep he was. And he was known for stealing other guys' girlfriends. Or at least he had intentions and made attempts to. A week after Troy and I had started dating, he was still trying to pick me up. Troy gave his final warning to him never to go near me again. I gagged at the sight of him. He was a disgusting pig. And it was no surprise to me that he was drunk. He was a party animal and he had no regard for himself or others. Not that it mattered tonight because pretty much the whole house except for Sharpay, Kelsie, Taylor, and I were drunk. All the while I wasn't enjoying myself. And to make matters worse, the pain I had in my lower stomach earlier had been coming on from time to time. Soon the pain was becoming worse. I tried to concentrate on something in the house but things were too ugly and violent around the house to pay attention to. Worst part, Rodney would not stop talking to me.

"So what are you doing here, where's Troy?" he asked standing over me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and frankly, it was nauseating.

"He's on his way out to Salt Lake City to go snowboarding" I said rolling my eyes and holding my hand over my nose so that I wouldn't have to endure the smell of beer on him.

"Why isn't he here with you? That's pretty messed up that he left you" Rodney said laughing.

"He didn't leave me, Rodney. He's coming back the day after tomorrow" I said getting annoyed.

"Sure he is. Sure he is" he repeated.

"God, Rodney, get over yourself! She's not interested and she never will be!" Sharpay yelled.

"Who asked you? And who said I ever wanted to be with this fat whore?" he said angrily.

"Do us all a favor and drop dead, Rodney" Taylor shot off.

"No one wants you here" Kelsie added.

"Man, you chicks are losers, I swear. Wait 'til all of East High hears about this in January" Rodney muttered as he stumbled off into a different direction.

"What he says wont matter. I'll make him the biggest loser in school. Just watch" Sharpay said as she flipped her hair to the side.

"I have to pee" I pointed out.

I carefully walked around the house in search for the restroom. But all I could find was the one in the master bedroom. I shut the door and locked it as I bent down to sit on the closed toilet lid. I tried hard to collect my thoughts but there that pain was again. And it was hurting worse each time. I shut my eyes hard until the pain was gone. It almost felt as I were having menstrual cramps. The second the pain came back I felt like crying. Then I heard a knock on the door after 15 minutes.

"Who is it?" I asked shakily.

"Honey, it's Tay, open the door" Taylor said from the other side.

I got up off of the toilet lid and unlocked and opened the door to find Sharpay and Kelsie standing behind Taylor.

"Are you okay?" Kelsie asked.

"I'm fine. I just really don't want to be here right now" I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"We should probably go back to Shar's house" Taylor said looking at Sharpay. Sharpay nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then" Kelsie said as each of us linked our arms together and safely made it out to Sharpay's car. Just as I was about to get in side I could hear someone running from behind. Next thing I knew I felt liquid running from down the top of my head to my shoulders soaking me. I gasped when I turned to see Rodney standing there laughing with a beer can in his hand. He had poured beer on me.

"That's what you get, bitch! No one turns me down, you hear me!" he shouted.

"Rodney, you are so dead!" I yelled on the verge of more tears. The stench of the beer was horrible.

"Oh I'm trembling! A pregnant chick is gonna hit me with her purse. Ha! Hope that baby you made with Bolton is just as ugly as you are!" he said as he ran back inside the house like the little punk bitch he was.

I broke down by Sharpay's car and began to cry. I know I was overreacting but at the same time I felt really hurt that someone would do and say hurtful things to me like that. I knew Rodney was a creep but I never thought he would stoop that low.

"Get back here, coward!" Taylor shouted dangerously.

"Taylor, let it go!" Kelsie said holding Taylor back.

"No, I won't let it go! If he thinks he's gonna just run up to somebody and pour beer down someone's head, especially some one whose pregnant, he's got another thing coming!" Taylor swore.

"I swear, that loser will have his ass handed to him when we get back to school" Sharpay hissed.

"Guys, don't worry about it. Just get me home, please" I begged between sobs. Taylor helped me into the car and Kelsie held me while I cried on the way back to Sharpay's house. Once we got into the house I immediately changed out of my clothes and put on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt I brought from home. Sharpay stood by her closet door and looked down at me sitting on the floor.

"Gabs" she said with a guilty look on her face.

"What?" I replied having my eyes on Sharpay.

"I'm so sorry about tonight. If I had known Rodney was going to be there and do all of that stuff to you I-" I cut her off.

"Shar, it wasn't your fault. But I need you to promise me something" I said.

"Anything" she said.

"Promise you and the girls won't tell Troy about what happened tonight"

"Why not? I think he has a right to know that Rodney was a total jerk to you tonight"

"I know, but I just don't want him to freak out and go bizerk on Rodney. I know for a fact that if he does, Rodney will open his big mouth about something and Troy will end up pounding the living day light out of him. And the last thing I need is for Troy to face a lawsuit while I'm having a baby" I explained.

Sharpay could see my point, "I promise but Rodney's still not getting away with what happened tonight. You really didn't deserve any of that"

"I appreciate you guys looking out for me but I really don't want anymore problems" I begged.

"I'll try" Sharpay smiled. As soon as she left the closet, the pain started again. This time I felt it right in my stomach. I whimpered praying the pain would stop. It worsened each time and I just couldn't shake it. I breathed hard for a second before the pain subsided. Then I felt my phone vibrate under my leg.

"Hello?" I answered weakly.

"Hey, Gabs" Troy's comforting voice said.

"Hey, babe" I whispered ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"Are you home?" he asked.

"No, I'm at Sharpay's. Did you make it in Utah yet?"

"Not yet, we just arrived in Farmington, we're almost in Utah. We still have about six hours left before we reach Salt Lake City"

"Six hours?" I looked down at my watch and it read 12:17am.

"The time sure flies by fast" I laughed.

"Yeah. So, did anything interesting happen tonight?" he asked.

I paused for a second trying to think of something positive to say, "Nothing interesting, really. Just hung out with the girls"

"Well, I'm glad your safe, Gabs I was really worried about you"

"I know, I read the text you sent Sharpay earlier tonight"

"I was just checking on you"

"I know, Troy. I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll call you in the morning. Okay?"

"I love you with all my heart" he said.

"I love you too, so much, Wildcat" I said back.

"Oh, and Brie?" he paused.

"What?" I replied

"Merry Christmas" he said.

Merry Christmas, Troy" I said as I hung up the phone. That was a close call. But I tried to sound as convincing as possible. And I hoped if I were lucky the things that happened tonight would eventually blow over before school started in January. I really didn't want Troy to fight Rodney. Mainly because he was not worth Troy's energy.

(December 25th)

Saturday. I woke up to the smell of coffee. I walked downstairs from one of the guest rooms I slept in and found Sharpay, Kelsie, and Taylor preparing breakfast while playing their favorite songs on Sharpay's boom box. They looked like they were having a blast. It was snowing outside and the Christmas lights were shining all over Sharpay's house.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas, mama bear!" Taylor said happily as she decorated a pancake.

I hit the back of my head when I had forgot that today was Christmas, "Merry Christmas, guys"

"We made you a special breakfast" Taylor said as I sat down on the couch. Taylor brought to me a perfectly cooked pancake with halves of small strawberries circling the end of it almost resembling a picture of the sun. It looked delicious and sweet. After I finished eating, I was content.

"Thank you, Taylor, that was amazing" I said putting my plate into the sink.

"You're welcome. And stay tuned, we're gonna open your presents in a little bit" she said piling dishes into the sink.

"You guys got me presents?" I asked drying my hands after washing them.

"Of course!" Sharpay squealed.

"You didn't think we forgot about you and the baby did you?" Kelsie smiled.

"You guys. You didn't have to get us anything" I said bashfully as I stroked my big belly.

"Au contraire, We did!" Sharpay said.

"I really think you'll like these. Sharpay helped pick some of the stuff out" Taylor said setting down a small stack of presents in front of me as I sat down on the loveseat.

"That would be moi!" Sharpay bowed. I laughed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, girl, open them" Taylor smiled.

"I can't. I feel really bad. I didn't even get you guys anything" I said.

"You didn't have to. We got these for _you_ to enjoy" Kelsie said.

"And you didn't get to let any of us throw you a baby shower so we're just pretending this is it" Sharpay said perkily.

"Yeah, and you can just get us back next year" Taylor joked.

The first present I opened was from Kelsie. She got the baby a few pairs of newborn onsies in the colors yellow, baby blue, and pink and the second present from her was a bottle of Britney Spears perfume. I really loved her gifts. Sharpay and Taylor were taking pictures of me opening the presents and Sharpay eventually placed a plastic tiara on my head saying 'It's My Time To Shine'. The next gifts I opened were from Taylor. She had got me silver and gold bangles and a heart-shaped locket and the baby a pair of diamond studded earrings for if it were a girl and a an 'I love Mommy' onsie for a boy. I examined the earrings a little harder until Sharpay pointed out that they were real diamonds. I told Taylor many times that I couldn't accept them but she mentioned that she had got those as her Christmas gift and didn't want them. I also told her how crazy she was, but I kept them just because they were from her. And last but not least, I didn't get wrapped presents from Sharpay. A lot of the gifts she got me were hiding in the closet and I swear I almost fainted when she opened the door. Of course, she got me a pink stroller, pink car seat, pink baby bouncer, pink clothes, accessories, and for Christ's sake, even pink diapers! One thing that made me sick about the whole thing was that everything was PINK! Even Taylor and Kelsie looked at Sharpay crazy.

"Shar, you are officially out of your mind!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? Pink?" Kelsie said still in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Sharpay pouted.

"Truth is, Gabs. I bought all these gifts for you when you first said you were pregnant and when you did I got all excited and started thinking ahead hoping you would be having a girl and then I felt stupid at the same time when you and Troy said you were keeping the gender a secret so I went out and bought all of the stuff and I wanted to throw you a baby shower so you could take home the gifts but you wouldn't let me!" Sharpay said very fast. I didn't even catch half of the things she told me.

"Shar, slow down, and tell me what you did again" I said trying to get Sharpay to catch her breath and calmly explain.

"Long story short, I bought all of this stuff before you even had a bump. And when you and Troy said you guys were letting the baby's gender be a surprise then I felt really stupid and I didn't want to go back through all of that trouble and return the items. I'm so sorry Gabriella" Sharpay said.

"It's okay. I'm sure I can alternate the color after we find out. Depending what it is" I said as I touched my stomach gently. Taylor and Kelsie laughed while Sharpay had another moment to cry to herself. After opening gifts, Taylor helped me pile them all in her car as I prepared to be taken back home to Troy's house. It was hard to believe that it had been a whole month since I had been living there. Ever since I lived there, I'd felt so welcome. I loved the feeling of the house.

"Call me later, and maybe you and I can chill at my house and watch movie while you wait for Troy to come home" Taylor said kissing my cheek and I got out of the car. Lucille had come out to help me carry in the gifts. Finally I had a chance to breathe when I walked through the door.

"How are you, Lucille?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good. And how are my dearies?" Lucille asked.

"We're fine. I just miss Troy badly" I pouted.

"I know. He called earlier this morning and let us know he made it to Salt Lake City" she smiled.

"Well, that's good. I was hoping he did" I said as I rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"He said he called you this morning but you didn't answer his call" she looked over at me from the sink.

"Really?" I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had four missed calls, all being from Troy calling from Utah. I smiled and chuckled softly. I probably had him worried sick by now. I got up from the table and ran up to the attic and lied down on me and Troy's queen sized bed.

"Home" I sighed. I felt calm for a moment but then I felt pain in my abdomen again. This time it felt worse. It literally felt like something hit me. I practiced my Lamaze until the pain subsided. Thoughts in my head rushed.

I've been feeling this pain since last night. I couldn't possibly be going into labor. I just couldn't. There was still another week left before I had to give birth. And I knew I couldn't do this without Troy. I opened my phone and searched back for the number he tired to reach me from.

"Hey, gorgeous. I was waiting for you to finally call" Troy said cheerfully.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked as I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I had a feeling it was you. I could barely sleep this morning without knowing my girls were okay" he said.

"Well, we're fine. But since last night, I've been having a little bit of pain in my stomach" I said stroking my tummy as I felt the pain come again. I nearly broke my phone squeezing it trying to endure the pain.

"Pain? Do you think the baby's coming early? Should I come home?" he asked.

"No, no, just enjoy your trip and I'll still see you tomorrow. I'm back at home now" I said breathing heavy.

"Brie, are you feeling alright? You sound short of breath?" he asked again.

"I'm okay. I might just be having another Braxton Hicks contraction. Nothing too serious" I said forcing a smile on my face.

"I hope you're right. Just prevent yourself as much as possible from any heavy activity and try to get some rest" he said softly.

"I will, Troy I promise. I might go to Taylor's later tonight and watch some movies with her and then come home" I said.

"Okay, Gabs. Just keep me posted if anything happens" he said. I agreed and ended the call. Right then and there the pain was present again. I was really starting to get worried. I tried not to think about it and just lied in bed wishing Troy were laying next to me. I couldn't wait for him to return home. I felt pain again and it was enough to make me cry. Also because it was a mixture between my raging hormones, Troy not being with me, and the fact that my pregnancy was putting a strain on me physically. I was tired and run down, and still a tad hurt after what had happened the night before.

Meanwhile;

Troy's POV-

I hung up my phone. I took a deep breath and exhaled. I felt shaky and a little dizzy. It was mostly from lack of sleep. I barely slept the whole twelve hour bus ride here to Salt Lake City. And I had only slept two and a half hours since the guys and I have been at the cabin. I wondered to myself why I had traveled out of the State of New Mexico, away from my home, my family, and Gabriella just to spend one day here in Utah, snowboarding. On Christmas day. I wished I were home with Gabriella. I wanted to see her beautiful face, feel the warmth of her body next to me, and hear her lovely voice. I was worried about her all night. I was especially worried now because she mentioned she was having pain in her belly. I prayed for her not to be going into labor without me there with her. I have to admit, I really had regrets about agreeing to go on this trip with Chad.

"Hey, man Zeke and I challenged this amateur to a snowboarding contest and I can already tell we're gonna rip these guys!" Chad said as he cursed through the cabin door standing on the side of me while I looked at my cell phone for any reception. There was none, so I shoved my phone into my backpack pocket in the front.

"Great" I sighed.

"Troy, what's the problem now?" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella told me she's been having pain since yesterday" I looked at Chad with fear in my eyes.

"Pain like she's going into labor?" he asked as he uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah but she said it might be Braxton Hicks" I said trying to reassure myself.

"It might be, dude. Come one, Troy, this is your last weekend as a free man, try to enjoy it. Plus, you'll see Gabi when we get home tomorrow" he said as he tapped my pack trying to get me geared up for the snowboarding competition he had challenged whomever to. I just wanted Gabriella right now.

Gabriella's POV-

It was 5:30pm. I woke up from my nap and rubbed my tired eyes. I looked at my phone that somehow ended up on the floor. I must have fallen asleep with it in my hand. I flipped it open and saw a text from Taylor saying 'Come ova!' and a missed call from Troy and my mother. The first call I made was to my mom. I hadn't talked to her much since she moved but I tried my best to keep in contact with her.

"Hey, Mama"

"Hello, Mija. How are you?" My mom asked. I felt more at relief to hear my mother's voice. I really missed her. A lot of the time I cried because she wasn't there. Even though I was grown up, I've always had that special place for my mom.

"I'm good. It's just nice to hear from you again" I said sincerely.

"Well, it's good to hear from you too, Gabi. How's Troy doing?" she asked.

"He's fine. He's up in Salt Lake City snowboarding with Chad and the rest of his friends"

"Really? He's all the way up there on Christmas day?"

"Yeah and I was with Tay, Shar and Kelsie this morning. They got me and the baby gifts" I smiled as I stroked my tummy that was moving. The baby was moving . It seemed like whenever I got nervous, happy or even excited, the baby started dancing.

"How did that work out for you?" she asked.

"It worked fine, why?" I asked.

"Because, they don't know the sex of the baby and they probably ended up buying it's clothes anyway. Right?"

"Oh. Right" I said briefly. For a moment, I almost thought that keeping the baby's gender from people and Troy and I being the only ones that knew was ridiculous. I mean if we knew the gender, everyone else should have known too. And now because we know it makes getting baby gifts from people hard. I knew it was what Troy wanted but, frankly, now with all of these questions being thrown at me and definitely with Sharpay going all out on the gifts, things were looking real crazy.

"But, Gabi, honey, you called me during work so I'm going to have to call you when my shift is over, okay?" my mom said sounding as if she were in a hurry.

"Sure thing, Mom. I love you" I said feeling kind of bummed that she had to end the conversation so soon.

"I love you too, Mija" she said as I heard her hang up the phone on the other line.

I got out of the bed and went to go take a shower. The shower felt nice and refreshing. Once I got out I blew my hair dry and pulled it back into a ponytail. Then I had went in the closet and pulled out a simple outfit to wear to Taylor's for movie night. I put on a black and white striped long-sleeve shirt with the shirt revealing my shoulder tips. I put on black maternity skinny jeans with a pair of white furry house slipper boats. I had also put on the gold hear-shaped locket Taylor got me and had no makeup on except for mascara and a touch of lip gloss on my lips. I decided to call Taylor and tell her to come and pick me up. Troy didn't leave the Yukon at home for me to drive so I had to ask for rides since I didn't have my own car. I was finally at Taylor's house and I had my first pick for a movie which was my all time favorite, Titanic. Sadly it was two hours of torture with that movie. Especially since I cried through most parts, mostly the love scenes that, of course, reminded me of Troy. I called him letting him know that I loved him when the movie was over. And just when I thought the pain I was having earlier was gone, it eventually came back.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I held one side of my stomach.

"Gabs?" Taylor asked look at me.

"What?" I said breathing heavy again.

"Should we go to the hospital?" she asked becoming frantic.

I winced once more waiting for the pain to diminish, "No. I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure? You didn't look like you were there a second ago" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm positive, Tay" I laughed.

"Now it's my turn to pick out a movie" Taylor said going toward her shelf that was full of dvds.

"How about we watch a Batman movie?" she asked.

"Ever since Chad dressed up as Batman for Halloween, you've been obsessed with that guy!" I laughed.

"So?" she snorted.

"I'm just saying, it's a little weird" I said.

"Well, you know, me. Being weird is my specialty" she chuckled.

"Tay?" I asked. She looked at me.

"When you feel like something's not right, should you take control of the situation or just ignore it?" I asked. Taylor scratched the top of her head trying to figure out what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it was just a question"

"Is it about Troy?"

"Yes"

"Well, tell me, don't hold back" she said impatiently.

"Troy always tells me how much he loves me, and gives me things a girl really expects from a guy. But sometimes I'm not sure if he really loves me" I said.

Taylor scoffed loudly before I could continue, "Gabriella! I'm gonna tell you right now, I love you, you're my best friend, but I am not having this conversation with you!"

"But Tay, I'm really serious this time!" I argued.

"I know, Gabs but you think about that stuff way too much when you really don't need to" she stated.

"But, honestly, don't you think if Troy really loved me as much as he's said and proven he does, he would ask me to marry him?" I asked. There was a long and intense pause as I saw Taylor think quietly.

"Hun, Troy's going to ask you when the time is right. I know you want him to but you guys also really need to think. Do you want to get married because you know you two really love each other, or do you just want to do it because you guys are having a baby together? Have you ever asked yourself that before?"

I thought for a moment before responding. I hadn't asked myself that one before. All this time I was thinking it would be the other way around. I would wonder if Troy would ever want to marry me because he truly loves me or he would be doing it for the baby,

"I never-" I stopped as I felt the pain again. This time the pain was unbearable and I could do nothing but yell. I waited for the pain to stop but it lasted longer than before. I gasped when I felt something wet on my bottom.

"Gabriella?" Taylor asked looking at my facial expression. I was in shock, I was frozen. I stood up to see if what I felt was actually what I was thinking it was. And the truth was exposed. Laughing at me in my face telling me it was coming without warning. My water had broke.

"Did you just-?" Taylor asked looking at the back of my pants.

"I think. I-I. I think my-" I stammered in shock. The fluid had trickled down my legs and soaked my pants.

"Say no more. We've gotta get you to the hospital!" Taylor said frantically.

"Wait, I have to call Troy!" I said breathing heavy, feeling shaken.

"You can do that on the way, now come on!" Taylor said grabbing my arm pulling me out the door into the car. I quickly dialed the number to Troy's cabin. I couldn't calm down. How could I? I felt stupid because all of the signs of going into labor were there, I just never guessed them. It wasn't until this very moment that I realized how scared I truly was. Troy wasn't to be on his bus back to Albuquerque until Midnight and it was only 7:45. Still, I had to try to reach him. There were a few rings on the other line before I heard a person with a raspy voice answer.

"Hello?" Zeke answered.

"Is Troy there? This is an emergency!" I said between sobs. Zeke reached over to Troy's bunk and tapped him to wake and handed him the phone.

"It's Gabriella" Zeke said rubbing one of his eyes. Troy quickly snatched the phone from Zeke and sat up in bed.

"Brie! It's me! What's going on?" he answered with his voice sounding raspy itself. He and the guys must have been sleeping.

"Troy, I'm going into labor!"

"Are you sure this time, Gabriella?" he asked stupidly.

I became irritated and snapped, "Yes! I'm serious this time, it's really happening! My water broke!" I said crying.

"What? I'm packing right now and getting ready to leave!" he shouted.

"But your bus doesn't leave until Midnight!" I stated angrily.

"There's another one that leaves in 30 minutes if I hurry, I'm coming home!" he said looking at his watch. It was only 7:50 almost 8 o'clock

"Is there someone there with you?" he asked.

"Yes, Taylor's driving me to the hospital right now" I said while breathing.

"Good. Make sure she stays with you and I'll be there as soon as I can!" he said while hanging up the phone.

I didn't know what to tell Troy to do. I needed him but at the same time he would be spending the next twelve hours on the bus trying to come home to me. Things were turning out to be a disaster. My water broke. The baby was coming. And I was scared and lost without Troy.


	6. Aspen Irene Bolton

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 6: Aspen Irene Bolton

(December 25th)

Troy's POV-

I was sick in my stomach. I wanted to throw up. Most of it was nerves, the other excitement. But the majority of it was from me being scared. I was scared for her. I was scared because I wasn't there with her. I was so stupid! I knew I shouldn't have left Albuquerque if I knew this was going to happen! I could just kick myself right about now. I tried to catch my breath but I couldn't come to it. My heart was beating rapidly and the palms of my hands were shaking me to sweat. Every time I turned on my heel to grab more clothes to put in my travel bag, I felt dizzier and dizzier by the minute. I was about to become a father.

"Troy what the heck are you doing?" Chad asked waking up from his sleep.

"I need to go back to Albuquerque now!" I said pacing around the room gathering up the rest of my clothes.

"Our bus doesn't leave until midnight, Troy, can't you wait?" Chad asked yawning.

"No, Chad! I can't! Gabriella just called me, she's gone into labor!" I said as I flipped the bangs of my hair while trying to control myself.

"What? Seriously?" he jumped out of bed and was now wide awake.

"Yeah, man! I'm about to be a dad. I have to get back to New Mexico now! I can't miss the birth!" I said now having a huge smile on my face. It eventually turned into a frown when I realized how long the bus ride was.

"Troy, you'll never get there in that extended amount of time. How do you know for sure Gabriella will be in labor that long?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, Chad, that's the thing. But I have to try. I'm going to be on my way, now. And please, call Taylor in an hour or 30 minutes to check on her and Brie and tell her to keep you posted if anything else happens and just have them call me" I said all at one time and grew out of breath. Chad assured me he would and then I left. I kept feeling light headed every time I thought about Gabi lying there on a hospital bed giving birth to our baby girl. It was becoming so unreal at the same time reality was taking it's course. All I could do was ride patiently.

From the cabin, Chad had called Taylor's cell phone

"Tay, it's me" Chad said looking a little frantic himself.

"Hey, babe. I just talked to Troy. I've got Gabs here in the car with me" Taylor said over the phone. In the background you could hear Gabriella groaning and screaming in pain.

"I know I can hear her. Troy's scared out of his mind. He left out of here as quick as he could but, I was trying to tell him that it was going to take a long time for him to get home, I'm not sure if a woman can be in labor for twelve full hours" Chad said scratching his head.

"Chad, a woman can be in labor for days but you're probably right. Gabi's been contracting since yesterday, who knows how much longer it will be" Taylor said into the phone still trying to drive and manage Gabriella.

"I know. I just wish there was some way for him to get there faster" he said.

"Wait! I might know a way!" Chad exclaimed after a pause.

"What?" Taylor asked curiously.

"Doesn't Sharpay's dad own a helicopter?" he asked.

Taylor's eyes widened, "You're right! Her dad does own one. I'll call her right now! I'll talk to her and then I'll call you back"

"Okay, hurry babe!" he said as he hung up the phone.

Taylor then dialed Sharpay's number. Sharpay was just about to get ready for bed and then she heard her phone ring,

"Sharpay Evans!" she answered in her perky voice as always.

"Shar, Gabi's in labor!" Taylor said. There was a pause,

"Oh my god!" Sharpay shouted to the point to where her house echoed.

"Did you guys call Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, we did. He's taking the bus back from Salt Lake City right now but, we need a favor!"

"Sure, anything. Just you name it!"

"Is your father asleep yet?"

"No he usually doesn't conk out until midnight. But what do you guys need him for?"

"Sharpay, please, tell him he needs to go and pick up Troy, this is an extreme emergency!"

"How is my dad going to help Troy get back to Albuquerque?" Sharpay asked dumbfounded.

"Doesn't your father own a helicopter?" Taylor asked.

Sharpay played with part of her hair for a bit trying to think, "My god, you're right. I'll call you back, I'll go talk to him!"

"Hurry, Shar! Please!" Taylor pleaded. They both hung up the phone. Taylor waited for a moment for Sharpay to call her back for any news.

"What's going on?" Gabriella said scrunching her face trying to endure the pain.

"I just called Sharpay and I told her to ask her dad if he could use his helicopter to go and pick up Troy" Taylor said concentrating on the road.

"Oh, good! I really need Troy here with me right now!" Gabriella said with a heavy sigh. Her four head was drenched in sweat and was nearly red from screaming and crying.

A while later;

I was sitting at the back of the bus. Silent and still having thoughts rush through my head. I was only an hour into the bus ride home. But it felt like this one hour was an eternity. All I could think about was if Gabriella was okay and prayed that she didn't have the baby yet. I also prayed for a miracle to happen. For some sudden change to happen. But then my cell phone rang. I was surprised to hear it ring. I thought I couldn't get reception out here? I answered the phone and it was Sharpay.

"Troy!" she shouted. I jumped at her shout and took my ear off the phone for a second before I could listen to her again.

"Shar?" I responded.

"No, it's James Woods!" she said sarcastically.

"Are you on the bus right now?" she asked.

"Yes, Shar, what is it?" I asked becoming annoyed. I really wasn't in the mood for games. I was stilll awaiting a call from Taylor about Gabriella.

"What's your current location?" Sharpay asked.

"I just got in Provo. I'm an hour down South from Salt Lake City" I said still thinking about the distance from where I was to where Gabriella was.

"Get off the bus!" Sharpay yelled.

"What? Why?" I asked looking and sounding mightily confused.

"My dad's going to use his helicopter to pick you up and take you back here to Albuquerque!" Sharpay said.

My mouth dropped. A miracle had landed. I was beyond happy that there was another way to get home. And faster too, "No way! Shar, really?"

"Yes! Get off that bus before you get into a different city. My dad and I are leaving now!" she told me.

"Thanks so much Shar, I owe you one!" I jumped grabbing my stuff from the open seat next to me.

Sharpay scoffed, "Do you ever, Bolton" she quickly hung up the phone.

I got up out of my seat and begged the bus driver to come to a stop and drop me off where we were. And I would await Sharpay's arrival and go home to Gabriella. I was so anxious to go back to New Mexico. I couldn't stand the wait. Knowing Gabriella was about to have our baby made me beyond nervous. Once I got off the bus, I stood on the side of the road with my bags on one side of me, and I was kicking rocks. I was unsure of how long a helicopter would take to reach it's destination depending on distance. I just hoped I wasn't too far for it. A few times I had called Gabriella's cell phone to check on her. A few times, she didn't answer. After and hour of waiting I felt sleepy. All of the excitement and frustration had worn me down. I sat down on the ground and kept looking up to the sky in search for Sharpay's helicopter. But no luck. I almost started to feel sad. Mostly because I felt lonely and because I was upset that I wasn't with Gabriella at a time she really needed me. I really wished Sharpay would hurry faster so I could arrive in time for the birth of my daughter. Suddenly a gust of wind picked up and I felt cold. I shivered and dug out my jacket from my travel back. The wind was really picking up. Then I heard a humming noise. The sound of rotor blades swinging in the air, then it all came to me. I looked up to the sky and recognized the pink and white flying object that read 'Evans' as it's logo on the side. It was Sharpay! I stood up, shouted and yelled and waved my hands signaling Sharpay for my location. The helicopter slowly lowered itself to the ground. I shield my eyes because the rotor blades acted as a blizzard would if I were being pushed by the wind. I didn't care. I ran up to the helicopter to be greeted by Sharpay's father and her sitting in the pilot seat.

"Am I glad to see you!" I yelled over the sound of the rotor blades twirling. Sharpay helped me in and handed me a helmet.

"Likewise, Bolton. Now hop, in we've got a baby we need to deliver!" Sharpay said as she told her dad to launch the helicopter back into the air.

"Hang tight, Mr. Bolton!" Mr. Evans told me as we headed down south back to New Mexico. I wooed a few times in the helicopter. The view from above was amazing. And I was happy because I would be with Gabriella in no time.

An hour later;

Gabriella's POV-

I breathed, and breathed violently. All I could say about that was, Lamaze was a rip off. It sure wasn't helping me in this situation. I squeezed Taylor's hand screaming in agony. I couldn't take the pain. I wanted it to stop. And unfortunately, I couldn't receive an epidural or any other kind of medication because I was still a minor and I needed consult from a parent or legal guardian. Jack and Lucille were considered a legal guardian but they were taking forever to arrive to the hospital. I had called them over an hour ago. I didn't see what was taking so long. I felt like I was going to burst into a million little pieces, I was in so much pain. I held my arm over my face and practiced more Lamaze and tried to relax. The only problem was my muscles were so tense, it was almost impossible to relax them. And worst of all was that Troy wasn't by my side. And Taylor hadn't heard a word from Sharpay since she called her two hours ago. My doctor, Dr. McHale had come in and out checking the sonogram and my cervix for further dilation. In the two and a half hours I was in labor, I was only five centimeters dilated. And I have been for the last hour. If I could, I would push my daughter out right now. I felt exhausted and I didn't know how much longer I could endure the pain.

"Have you heard from Sharpay or Troy at all?" I asked starting to calm down.

"Not since two hours ago. I tried calling both of them and neither are answering" Taylor said checking her phone.

"Sheesh, what is taking them so long!" I whined.

"Well even through aircraft, it would still take a while if he were all the way in Salt Lake City" Taylor reassured me.

"There could have been a lot of delays. Either Sharpay told her dad to go get him and she forgot to call back, or Troy wasn't able to answer his phone out there and he couldn't get off the bus. I don't know Taylor!" I said starting to cry.

"Let's just try to stay positive, Gabs. Troy _will_ be here. Who knows, he could probably come running through that door any minute" Taylor said as she stroked my hair that was damp and matted up tangled from me sweating. I nodded my head trying to think positive. All of a sudden I heard a sound from a helicopter and a huge thud sound come from the room of the hospital. I panted heavily when I felt another contraction coming.

"Speak of the devil" Taylor exclaimed.

"What? What's going on out there?" I asked.

"Wait a minute" Taylor said staring out of the glass sliding door as she fanned her hand from ahead of me telling me to hold on. I sat up to have a closer look out the sliding door to see what she was looking at. From a distance I saw a pinkish helicopter fly away from the building. I sighed of relief when I recognized whose it belonged to. Taylor turned around to face me and smiled at me.

"He's here, mama bear" Taylor whispered. I smiled as my eyes began to shed tears as I lent my head back into my pillow. After a while of waiting, I had to wait no longer. Troy had come.

"Gabs?" Troy said running through the hospital looking for me. The second the receptionist told him the room number, nothing stopped him from running in search for me, with Sharpay following behind right behind him.

"Troy slow down!" Sharpay shouted from behind him.

A second later I saw Troy burst through the door. Panting, sweating and pale. We stared at each other for a moment before he finally came over to my side.

"Gabi" he whispered looking into my eyes, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here, I shouldn't have left you!"

I chuckled weakly, "Troy, it's fine. You're here now. That's all that matters" I said. He kissed me, with every ounce of love he had for me. This would be the night I would deliver our baby. After hours of being scared that he wouldn't make it, he did. And I truly have Sharpay to thank for coming through. And I also had Taylor to thank for staying by my side until they showed up, even though I was giving her hell all the way here. I had so many people in my life involved to thank. But my happiness turned back to agony as I screamed during another painful contraction. Troy took my hand and held it tight.

"Remember your breathing, Brie" he said trying to hold himself together, trying not to complain about me hurting his hand. Taylor and Sharpay stood silent.

"How far is she in dilation, Tay?" Troy asked looking toward Taylor and Sharpay.

"Last time Dr. McHale came in she said that she was only five centimeters" Taylor said.

"Sharpay?" I said. Sharpay looked at me teary eyed. She walked closer to me.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I just love you so much right now, and I need you to understand that this is an emotional situation for me. I'm so happy you're going to have a baby! You just have no idea how good that makes me feel to have you, Tay, and everyone as my friends. My _true_ friends. And because I get to be here tonight, and watch you give birth to my little prince or princess, I feel special" Sharpay broke down and cried. As a comedic moment, Taylor handed Sharpay a tissue to blow her nose and wipe her fallen tears.

"Shar, we do love you. And I really have to thank you for coming through and getting Troy for me" I laughed trying hard not to cry but I couldn't stop the tears that were already falling from my eyes.

"You're welcome" Sharpay said as she shaped up and acted as if she hadn't shed one tear. It made me laugh.

"And Tay, I thank you because you've always been there and guided me, never judged me, and showed me the way. I couldn't ask for better friends" I said. Taylor kissed my cheek and began to get emotional too. Man, I guess this was an emotional situation, but hey, I was still enjoying it.

"Troy-" Troy put his finger up to my lips and shushed me. I looked at him and he smiled, "Gabriella Marie Montez" he started. Troy and I looked at Taylor and Sharpay shooting them the signal that we wanted a little privacy for a few moments. They quickly left the room and gave me and Troy some time to talk.

"I love you" he said, "A few hours ago, I thought I wouldn't make it here in time to watch the birth of my little girl. When I got the phone call that you were in labor, I was excited, ecstatic, scared, and nervous all at the same time. It made me think 'how could this be happening when I'm not there.' But now I'm here watching the one person I love more than anything in this world have my baby. And I've never seen anything so beautiful in my whole life. Nothing is as beautiful as you are. I admire it every single day when I see you walk. See you laugh. See you smile. See you asleep, or awake. And see the way you look at me. It makes me love you more and more each day. I can't be without you, Brie" he said with a tear falling down his cheek. Tears were in my eyes from the start of his speech. My heart started beating rapidly when I saw him reach into his pocket.

"And that's why-" he said reaching further into his pocket.

"Troy?" I asked leaning up.

Troy pulled a ring case out of his pocket and showed it to me. He flipped his hair out of his eyes and wiped his tears as he sniffled.

"I was going to show this to you last night before I left for Utah. I was going to take you out to dinner. Go for a walk in the park. And right by the fountain, I was going to ask you something" he said.

"Troy" I said sniffling and wiping my own tears.

"I know it sounds pretty corny but it was the most romantic way I could do this. Well, now that idea's shot since you're here but" he paused.

"I wanted to wait to see if I was really ready. I was asking myself if it was something I really wanted to do. But I had to stop thinking just for once. And listen to my heart" he said now unable to control the tears ripping away from his eyes. He finally opened the case and inside was a shiny silver ring with a single stone. There wasn't much to it but, it was beautiful just the way it was. And most of all, it was beautiful because it came from Troy. I held my hand over my mouth and sobbed. Tears flowing freely down my face. Troy stood up from the side of my bed and pulled me into his chest as I cried. He stroked my damp hair and kissed the top of my head. I gripped my nails tight into his shirt tightening my hold on him. Soon he pulled away from my grip and pulled a strand of hair out of my face as he looked in my eyes.

"What did you want to ask" I got out as I finally managed to stop crying. He took the ring out of the case and placed it on my third finger on my left hand, "Gabriella Montez. Will you do this for me? Will you take my hand, right here and now, and vow that someday, we will be one... someday you will be my wife?"

My eyes burning from crying burned more from the tears they gathered again. My burning eyes met my love's sapphire eyes. The eyes that told that he was royal and true. The smile on his face that made my heart stop. That made my breath labored. That filled my stomach with butterflies. That made me love him. He asked me the question I hoped he would ask for a long time. He finally asked me. He wanted my hand to hold forever. To share his love with me and more to come from here on out. To have me as his wife. I was at a loss for words. Then it clicked in my mind that it was real. My swollen stomach hurt. The baby started moving around again, sensing the happiness I was feeling. Either that or, she really wanted out. Troy continued to stare at me awaiting my answer. This was it. To conclude this proposal, I gave him my response.

"Yes, Troy. I do" I whispered. He exchanged smiles before I was pulled into a passionate kiss. I felt numb. Lost in our love. I was happy.

"That's what I've wanted to tell you for so long" he said breaking his lips away from mine.

"And it felt great to hear it, babe" I said trying to resist screaming in pain again but it got my better half. I tried hard to breath but this was probably the worst contraction by far. Troy took my hand again as I squeezed it to overcome the pain in some way even though I knew it wasn't benefiting me and especially Troy in any way.

"I'm sorry I'm hurting you" I said as the contraction came to an end.

"It's whatever, Brie. You're in more pain than I could ever come close to in my life" he said as he stroked my hair with his free hand.

"You got that right" I laughed. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"You guys can come back in now!" Troy said.

"Troy, your parents are here" Taylor said as her and Sharpay walked in. Right behind therm were Jack and Lucille.

"Hey, Mom. Dad" Troy said greeting his parents.

"Oh my gosh, Troy, we were expecting you back Sunday. How come your home so early?" Lucille asked.

"Now, Mom, what kind of father would I be I wasn't here to see the birth of my own child?" Troy joked.

"I think she means, how did you get here from Salt Lake City in such a short time?" Jack asked.

All of us looked at Sharpay, "That was my doing" she confessed as she grinned.

"Sharpay's dad picked me up in his helicopter" Troy said.

"And what about the rest of the guys?" Jack asked.

"Well, it's 12:37, they should already be on the bus back here" Troy said glancing down at his watch.

"We're sorry we're so late, it's just that Jack was having potty trouble when Taylor called us" Lucille pointed out.

"I wouldn't have been if you didn't make those spicy burritos for dinner" Jack rolled his eyes.

Troy shuddered, "Boy, I'm glad I wasn't there then" he joked.

"Watch it, son" Jack warned.

"Oh, stop it you two! Gabriella, honey, how are you feeling?" Lucille asked as she came over to hug me. I sat up and hugged her back.

"Like crap" I said as she stroked my hair.

"I know, honey. I know" she said as she pulled me into a hug and sympathized with me. I'm glad Lucille was here. She was one person, next to my mom, that knew how painful childbirth was. Then we were being interrupted when Sharpay cleared her voice loudly examining my finger.

"Oh my gosh!" she said walking closer toward me.

"Troy did you-?" she paused. Troy smiled and nodded. Everyone else noticed what Sharpay was looking at. Everyone saw my ring.

"You proposed to her?" Lucille asked looking up at Troy. Troy nodded bashfully.

"Honey!" Lucille exclaimed as she ran into Troy to hug him tight to choking point.

"Mom! Can't! Breathe!" Troy struggled in his mother's grip.

"Lucille... honey... our son can't breathe" Jack said pulling his wife off of Troy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, baby. I just can't believe my baby boy is getting married" Lucille said holding Troy's face. All of us laughed.

"By the way, Gabriella, We called your mom call earlier" Jack said.

"My mom?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was trying to get a hold of you but your phone kept going to voice mail" Jack explained.

"What did she say?" I asked feeling another contraction on it's way.

"She just said to call her when you get the chance and she loves you" Lucille said.

"Does she know Gabi's having the baby?" Troy asked.

"Yes. She also mentioned she might come up tomorrow or the next day" Lucille answer. I felt a little bit crushed that I didn't hear more about what my mom said. I also felt bad because I had never called her to tell her that I was in labor. I felt like a horrible daughter.

After a moment, Doctor McHale came in and and asked politely for everyone to leave since I was getting closer to delivery. For about three hours, I screamed at the top of my lungs. The pain was excruciating and unbearable. I sweated more and more each time. By now my hair was soaked of it. My face was red from shouting and yelling. And then contractions were more frequent. The annoying thudding noise coming from the sonogram machine was really pissing me off and so was the sound of Troy tapping his foot while playing the old style Mario 'Jump Man' game on his classic Game boy that he had kept since childhood.

"Would you turn off that stinking game!" I bursted out.

"I'm sorry, Gabs. What else am I supposed to do when your not screaming and cursing at me?" Troy asked pausing his game to look at me.

"You're supposed to still be comforting me!" I said.

"I know, that was a stupid question" Troy bowed his head as he played with his hair.

"'Ya think?" I said as I roughly laid my head back on the pillow.

"What time is it anyway?" I whined.

Troy glanced down at his watch, "Fifteen minutes since the last time you asked me"

"Troy!" I yelled.

"It's 3:48" he said

"Jeez, It's almost four o'clock" I said as I shut my eyes. I had already been in labor for eight full hours. "Aren't you tired?" I asked.

"I am" he said turning off his Game boy.

"Maybe you and your parents should go home and get some rest" I suggested.

"I don't want to. I want to be here with you. I came home so that I could stay here with you and watch our daughter be brought into the world. So I'm staying" Troy smiled as he bent over and pecked at my lips.

"I love you, Wildcat" I said as I kissed him back.

"I love you too, gorgeous" he back to me. I let my head on his shoulder as I inhaled his scent.

An hour later;

Troy's POV-

It was already almost five o'clock. I was tired and getting hungry. But I promised Gabi I wouldn't leave her side, not even for a moment. I looked down at her as she panted heavy. I patted her with a damp cloth to wipe way her sweat. My hand was sore from having her squeeze it every time a contraction hit. Luckily, it was almost time for her to start pushing, but I have to admit, I was more scared than ever now. My heart was pounding and my stomach was churning. I had a headache from listening to Gabriella screaming in my ear and my body was shaking with nerves. I got changed into the hospital scrub that Dr. McHale requested me to wear during delivery. I watched the nurses prepare Gabriella for delivery and I began to feel lightheaded. The room grew dim with only the light shining on Dr. McHale that was standing at the end between Gabi's open legs. I gently wiped the sweat off of my four head. It was hot in the scrubs I was wearing. I was also anxious for Gabi to deliver the baby.

"Okay, Gabriella, we're going to give it one big push, okay?" Dr. McHale said. Gabi nodded. Gabriella took a deep breath and began pushing while Dr. McHale and I counted to ten. She took one more deep breath and repeated the first drill, screaming her breath away. The poor girl looked exhausted. She was giving all the strength her body had. I kept my hand held with hers. I ignored how much it hurt and concentrated on Gabriella.

"Troy this hurts so much!" Gabi said panting.

"I know, baby. It will all be over soon" I whispered to her.

"I want it to be over now!" she moaned.

"It will be, Brie. Just a few more pushes and we'll get to see our daughter" I said. I gave her a kiss before Dr. McHale announced that it was time to push again.

"Come on, Brie. You can do this!" I said encouraging her. She grabbed my hand tightly as she pushed with all her might. I counted to ten while I stared down by her open legs where Dr. McHale concentrated on getting the baby out. I waited to see results.

"Good Gabriella, the head is out!" Dr. McHale said.

"Now, if you can give me one more big push, you will have your baby" she said. Gabi took one last breath and pushed hard. She screamed to her point of crying. The both of us were sweating like crazy. I was still focused looking over between her legs to see the baby come out. The room became silent. The sound of Gabriella's heavy breathing and whimpers were the only ones until a scream filled the room. It was our baby. Our precious little baby girl. She was finally here. And a live and well. Gabriella's whimpers turned to sobs of happiness when Dr. McHale held up our daughter in the light for Gabi and I to see. The tiny thing screamed at the top of her little lungs. She was physically strong. I looked at the beautiful creature and recognized her as _my_ daughter. The nurses clapped and congratulated Gabi and I on our new baby girl. Gabriella cried as I kissed her and stroked her face with the pads of my thumbs, crying with her. I couldn't be happier. I was finally a dad. A father to a daughter that I shared with my love, Gabriella Montez. I had both of my girls in my life with me. I was lost in my thoughts while I watched the nurses clean the baby up, tagged, weighed, measured, and tested her. They dressed her in a pair of pink onesies and wrapped her in the pink blanket Gabriella's mother had sent to her. They placed a tiny white beanie hat on her little head and carefully walked her over and placed the infant gently into Gabriella's arms.

The both of us were silent while we stared down at our little girl. She was so fragile and her skin was pale. She lay quietly snuggled in her blanket while she tried to move her little arms. A tear came running down my cheek when I closely examined the her little face. Her features mimicked the exact same features of Gabriella. If anyone had ever saw a baby picture of Gabi, this precious thing would look exactly like it. Under her little cap, there was soft dark hair. Dark like Gabi's.

"She's beautiful" Gabriella said as she stroked the baby's face gently with the pad of her thumb.

"Just like her mother" I whispered as I bent down next to Gabi and kissed her cheek.

"And you" she whispered back. We shared a kiss until I glanced up and saw Dr. McHale handing me a clipboard with a sheet on it. It was our daughter's birth certificate.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bolton, I meant to have you fill it out earlier, but no worries. One of the nurses filled out most of the stuff on there. We just need you and Gabriella to fill out the important parts.

"Thank you" I said taking the clipboard from her. I set it aside for a moment as my breath was still taken away by the infant my fiance was holding in her arms.

"You want to hold her?" Gabi asked looking at me.

"Sure" I said briefly, frowning. I was scared that I might drop her but Gabriella helped set her into my arms. I stood up and look closely at my daughters face. She was so precious. I held her head up and kissed her soft four head. When I did she opened her little eyes and looked up at me. Her eyes were a very dark blue color. They wandered in different directions many time. It almost looked as if she were checking out things in the room but I know she was trying to get used to having her eyes open.

"Hey, precious. I'm your daddy" I whispered to the small baby. She cooed at the sound of my voice. My heart melted. And emotionally, I fell to the floor. Just to hear the little sounds of her voice was like music to my ears. I couldn't let go of her. All of this time, I spent it imagining the day I would hold her. And now it was no longer my imagination. It was real. From the corner of my eye I noticed Gabriella smiling at me with our daughter. But I was too into it to pay any attention.

"Earth to Troy?" Gabriella finally said.

"Sorry, Gabs" I said as I walked over back to her bed and placed the baby back in her arms. There was a long pause before Gabi spoke up again.

"We still have to name her Troy" she whispered.

I thought for a moment. I always liked the name Aspen for a girl. Most of my friends agreed that it was too unusual of a name. But I didn't really care. I liked it. I also wanted her to have Gabriella's late grandmother's name in honor of her. And I would let Gabi decide whether her last name would be Bolton or Montez, or even be hyphenated.

"Aspen Irene" I said.

"Irene? Why Irene?" Gabriella asked.

"Because it's your grandmother's name. And I know you were originally supposed to be named after her and you always loved her name. So I wanted to let the name live on" I said. Gabriella kissed me passionately.

"I love it Troy. And I know my grandma Irene would have loved that" she said with her eyes becoming teary again. I knew how much that name meant to her.

"And why did you pick Aspen?" she asked.

"I picked Aspen because I always liked that name. And I always kept in mind that Aspen would be the name of my first daughter. I don't know why but there's always something about that name that I loved" I said looking down at my baby girl.

"I love that name. Aspen Irene Bolton" she smiled as she kissed our daughter's cheek.

"Bolton?" I asked.

"Yeah. After all you are her father. And she is your daughter. So I want her to have your last name" she smiled. A lump formed in my throat. Tears gathered in my eyes and I let them fall down my face. She wanted Aspen to have my last name. She wanted her to be a Bolton. I bent down and kissed Gabriella again. I was still at a loss for words On the side of me, I had the woman I loved more than life itself and cuddled in her arms was my baby girl. The two girls I adored more than anything in this whole world. They my everything. And nothing could ever make me stop loving them. Today was the best day of my life. I felt bad for missing Christmas with Gabi but I ended up getting the best Christmas present a man could ask for. Everything that Gabriella had went through during her pregnancy was worth it. Because in the end, God blessed us with a beautiful baby girl. And now my life was satisfied. And my circle was complete. My daughter, Aspen Irene Bolton was born December 26, 2007. Weighed four pounds and twelve ounces. She measured twenty-two inches long. And she was the child of Gabriella and I.


	7. The Heat Is On

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

(January 15th)

Gabriella's POV-

It had been three weeks since I'd given birth to my daughter Aspen. And let me tell you, these last few weeks have been no walk in the park. All I had been doing was sleeping one hour each day and staying up all night to feed Aspen every two hours and try to get her to sleep regularly. I was exhausted and my body ached. Me and Troy's room was a mess. There were a few shirts scattered on the floor and practically our baby's whole wardrobe was hanging on sides of her crib. Troy had school today so it was another day left with me and Aspen. But to be honest, I felt like if I didn't get proper rest soon, I would go crazy. And naturally, I hadn't accomplished any homework since I had been on maternity leave. It's been almost two months since I've actually completed any work. I watched at the clock on one of the walls in the room. It read 3:17pm. It was time for Troy to come home from school. Thankfully, it was Thursday so he didn't have basketball practice today. Aspen started to cry.

"You can't possibly be hungry again" I whined lifting Aspen out of her crib to sit down on the couch in the room. I pulled down one side of the front of my shirt and pulled out one of my breasts and held her near my chest to feed her. I didn't mind breastfeeding, but sometimes it hurt. I could only imagine how much more it would hurt if she had teeth because even without them, she liked nibbling on the nipple. The room was quiet. I was sad most of the time I was home alone with my baby. It felt like I had nobody there. And half of the time, if Aspen wasn't sleeping, she was hungry, and if she wasn't hungry, she would need a diaper change, and many other things I could think of. I guess I could say I was crankier than ever. I hadn't gotten proper sleep since she was born. A lot of the time, Troy would hate for her to sleep in her crib nor her bassinet. He always had this scary thought in mind that if Aspen wasn't sleeping next to him, he would think she wasn't breathing. And on nights she did sleep in her bassinet, I would wake up to find him across the room sitting up in a chair next to it with his hand near her face to check if she's breathing. Sometimes I loved when Troy was a worry wart when it came to our daughter. It really showed that he cared. Fifteen minutes later Troy walked through the front door and up to the attic, our room.

"Hey, Brie" he said dropping his basketball and backpack to kiss me. He looked down at Aspen sucking on my nipple still trying to enjoy her lunch. I noticed Troy staring, "Eyes up here, honey" I said.

"Sorry, Gabs" he apologized. He sat down next to the couch and pulled me to the side of him for me to lean on his chest. "I missed my girls today" he said kissing on my neck.

"We missed you too, babe" I smiled. I felt a sudden tug on my breast, "Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"Does it really hurt, Brie?" Troy asked.

"Sometimes. It's usually because she sucks too hard or she'll nibble on my nipple" I said switching breasts with Aspen. "And sometimes I rotate to give the other one a break after a minute" I said adjusting the front of my shirt.

"How come you just don't use the breast pump and give her bottles instead?" he asked me.

"It's better this way" I replied. Truthfully, I enjoyed that bond with Aspen. And sometimes when I really needed her to sleep at night, giving her my breast really helped. It would only work _some_ nights. Once Aspen was done eating Troy got up and got her spit rag for me and I gently placed her head on my shoulder and patted her back to burp her. "So how was school?" I asked.

"It was all right. People there ask about you all the time" he said as he flipped his hair out of his eyes.

"Really? What do they ask about?" I asked.

"They just want to know how you're doing and a few people want to see the baby. Mrs. Darbus wants to see her too" Troy smiled as he looked at Aspen while I patted her back.

"Maybe in about another few weeks, I'll bring Aspen to East High for a little bit" I said. I looked over at Troy and he noticed me looking at him, "Honey count to three for me" I said smiling.

"Okay, Gabs. But in the future you're gonna have to learn to do this on your own" Troy said. Together, we counted to three. Once it got to three Aspen burped. This was a little teamwork routine Troy and I did. I don't know how it always managed to work but it it was fun. "That's my girl" Troy said as he took Aspen out of my arms and held her while sitting on the couch.

"Oh, you're fine" Troy said gently bouncing Aspen to keep her from continuing to cry.

"Has she been changed, yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Troy. I changed her twice before you got home" I laughed as I went to lay down on the bed.

"You tired, Gabs?" he asked again will coming to sit down on the bed next to me.

"Yeah. And I already have so much I need to do" I yawned.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well I have to try to get some homework done, then I've got feeding, diapers, laundry, dishes, and more feeding and diapers. I barely have any time for sleep" I sighed and then yawned again. Troy could see how tired I was.

"Brie, if you want I'll look after her while you sleep" he volunteered.

"Troy, that would be lovely! But don't you have to practice with your father?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he'll have to wait. He needs to realize I've got other priorities now" Troy said.

"Well if you really want to watch her for a little while, I don't see why not" I gave in.

"Anything for you, Gabs. Just get some rest. And don't worry about chores, I'll do them before Mom and Dad get home" he said as he pecked my lips and covered me with a blanket.

"If she needs to be fed, just come and wake me" I said with my eyes half closed. The minute I shut my eyes I was fast asleep. Thank god, I finally had the chance to get some rest after weeks without good sleep. But something was telling me that if Troy had volunteered to watch our daughter when he should have been practicing basketball with his dad, serious consequences were about to take place.

Later on;

Troy's POV-

I lay on the couch with my daughter sleeping peacefully on my chest. I had the living room TV turned down to a low volume. I didn't want to get up from my spot on the couch, mainly to avoid waking the sleeping infant But, with the sound of silence that filled the room with the sound of Aspen's breathing and the faint sound of the TV that showed basketball, it was making me sleepy. Another thing that was bothering me was, I knew at any time my father would walk through that door and scold me for not meeting him at the park to practice basketball. He would yell, I would yell, Aspen would wake up crying, and Gabriella would wake up angry, and it get ugly. I really didn't need it right now. But things were just about to get worse. I heard my dad pull up in the driveway. I sighed and prayed he wouldn't come through the door shouting at me. I didn't want to wake the baby. I already knew my dad was pissed. I didn't even have to hear him nor look at him to know. I knew he was waiting for me at the park to practice with him after school but instead I came straight home.

"Troy!" my father yelled as he walked through the door.

"Shh!" I exclaimed.

"Where the hell were you today?" he asked dropping his gym bag.

"I had to come home, Dad. I told Brie that I would watch little one for her while so she could get some rest" I told him.

"Look, son. You have plenty of time to come home and watch baby _after_ practice" he said.

I scoffed in disbelief.

"Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays are days we practice!" he raised his voice.

"Dad! Keep it down. If Aspen wakes up then Gabi's gonna wake up and bite my head off" I whispered loudly.

"Well she needs to know that you and I had an agreement!" he yelled.

"Dad, I swear if you wake Aspen-" I said being cut off by my dad.

"You'll what? We had an agreement, Troy. Do you remember what it was?" he asked.

I sighed, "If I continue to play basketball, and go to school then Gabriella can live here" I said.

"Right. And now I'm about to tell you, if you refuse to do that, the both of you will be out of here. You got it?"

"Dad, that isn't fair and you know it! How can you cut me off when I already have to go to practice after school every day and then afterward I have to go and practice with you two hours a night? Now that I have a kid, I need you to cut me some slack!"

"Listen, son. Because you have a kid, that's why I'm making you do all of this stuff. Are you trying to tell me that you want to be poor and broke for the rest of your life and on top of it carrying Gabriella and Aspen on your back?"

"Well, if I didn't have a busy schedule every day, I would have time for a job" I argued.

"I'm keeping your butt in school and basketball so you don't need a job, Troy!" my dad shouted.

Just when you think things couldn't get worse, Aspen woke up and started crying.

"Thanks, Dad, you woke up Aspen" I said as I walked over by the couch to pick up my daughter and bounced her to make her stop crying.

"You know what, forget the talk, Why don't you just take Baby upstairs and get some homework done" my dad said while he walked into the kitchen.

"It will be impossible now since she's already awake and screaming" I muttered under my breath.

I walked upstairs to me and Gabriella's room trying to calm Aspen down. When I got there, I saw Gabriella was already awake. She looked drained.

"Giver her to me" She whispered taking Aspen from my arms. Gabriella sat down in the rocking chair near Aspen's crib, pulled down on side of her shirt and started feeding Aspen. She must have been hungry.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's fine" Gabi said in her baby voice.

I sighed in relief. For a second, I thought my father and I had woke her up, but now I realized Aspen was a heavy sleeper.

"What was all of that about downstairs?" Gabi asked yawning.

"My dad's pissed because I didn't meet up with him at the park to practice with him" I said as I sat down on the floor by Gabi sitting in the rocking chair.

"I figured that's what it was about" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I just wish he's give me a break. It's bad enough I'm barely home to help you take care of Aspen" I said.

"Yeah, it is pretty messed up. Just try to calm relax, honey, you're gonna stress yourself out to the point of no return if you don't" Gabi smiled.

I smiled back at her. Even though she looked exhausted, she was still beautiful. She was especially when she fed our baby. Once Aspen was born, I remembered before when she would worry about how to handle being a mother. But as I watched, she was professional. She always knew things about Aspen I would have no clue about. Such as when she was hungry, or when she was sleepy, when she had gas, or needed a diaper change. But the nurses said it was normal for a mother to know these things. But all I had to do was be as helpful to Gabriella as possible. Once she was done feeding the baby, it was time to burp her.

"May I?" I asked Gabi putting out my hands to hold Aspen.

"Of course you can. Just remember to do it like I told you" She said handing me my daughter and her spit rag. I gently placed Aspen on my shoulder and patted her back. She grunted a few times as I did.

"Troy, don't be afraid to pat her back a little harder. She won't burp unless you do" Gabriella said.

"I just don't want to hurt her" I said.

"You're not hurting her. You have to help her learn to burp. When new babies drink their food, they tend to swallow a lot of air along with it. So it's important to burp the right way" she said.

"Well, you make a better mother than I do" I joked. Gabriella laughed and kissed me. I patted Aspen's back a little harder as I waited for her to burp. After a few minutes she finally let it out. I smiled at Gabi when I heard Aspen's grunt of contentment

"Good job, baby" Gabriella said as she took the baby from my arms.

"What about me?" I frowned.

"You did okay" she joked.

I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed, "I'm kidding, you were great Troy" she said.

"I'm going to have to start burping her more often then" I chuckled as I kissed Gabi on the cheek.

"Speaking of which, let's put this little one to bed so we can do homework" she said.

We spent an hour trying to put Aspen to sleep. It was a mystery to me about how she could be a heavy sleeper until she got hungry, but it was so difficult to get her to sleep. I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was already 8:30. Lights out was at 10:00. Gabriella and I only had an hour and a half to finish our homework. I was able to finish mine but with Gabriella being so tired and constantly having to feed and change Aspen, it made things more difficult. Gabriella wanted to be able to return to East High within a matter of a few months. She also wanted to graduate on time. She wasn't going to let her pregnancy and motherhood stop her from becoming successful. I was proud of her for that. And even though she had a new baby to take care of, she still worked hard.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

"Nope. Troy I know I haven't been to school in a few months but that doesn't mean I'm dumb. That's what this homework is for" she said.

"Okay, Brainiac Magee" I joked.

"And I'm proud of it" she chuckled.

"You should be" I joked. She rolled her eyes. Soon it was time for us to go to bed. Just in time, Gabriella finished her homework. It was amazing how she could be easily distracted by our daughter but still be able to complete her assignments in the nick of time. All of the days that she had been doing her homework, I've turned in her work to all of the teachers she would still have at school. At this point, I didn't see how her graduating would be a problem.

2:00am

Gabriella's POV-

I was sleeping peacefully until I heard the sound of my daughter crying. I wanted to stay in bed but I knew I had to get up. I walked over to Aspen's crib and picked her up.

"It's all right, honey" I whispered as I tried to calm her down. I sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib and pulled down the front of my spaghetti strap top as I held Aspen next to my chest to feed her. The room was quiet and no sound was present besides Troy's faint snoring and Aspen's sucks. I heard ruffling of the bed and then I saw Troy get up out of the bed.

"Was she just hungry?" Troy asked with a raspy voice.

"Yeah" I whispered and smiled down at the young one sucking the milk from my breast.

"You want me to burp her when you're done?" he asked.

"No, I'll do it. You need to sleep" I said.

"So do you. I can do it, Brie" he protested.

"I know you can, babe, but you've got school in the morning" I argued.

"All right, you win" he smiled. He bent down and kissed me before returning to bed. I spent the next thirty minutes trying to get Aspen go back to sleep. Troy kept waking up to try to help me but I kept telling him that he needed his sleep because he had school in the morning. Every time he woke up, it aggravated me. Doing my job as a mom was a lot less difficult without Troy asking for help every two seconds. The only reason I would never ask for assistance was because I knew he would already have a busy day and would need to rest when he got home. Still, I couldn't blame him though. At least he was considerate enough to want to help. But I guess I was just cranky because I hadn't slept much the past few weeks. Morning finally came. I was too exhausted to notice that Troy had got up and got dressed for school and kissed me bye. I woke up around 9:30 to Aspen crying for comfort. I got up out of bed to hold her until she stopped crying.

"Why are you so grumpy this morning?" I said talking to the infant.

I looked around the room searching for my boyfriend, "Daddy had school today" I whispered as I kissed the top of my daughter's soft head.

Lucille knocked on the bedroom door, "Gabriella?" she said through the door.

"Come in!" I called out.

"Breakfast is ready, honey" she said.

"All right. Thank you, Lucille" I smiled.

"How's my gorgeous little granddaughter?" she asked coming over to look at Aspen.

"She just woke up" I said.

"Can I hold her for a minute while you eat?" she asked.

"Of course" I said as I handed Aspen to Lucille.

"Come to Grandma" she said taking the baby in her arms. After a few moments, Aspen began to cry.

"Oh, what's a matter?" She asked using her baby voice at her.

"She's probably hungry" I said as I caressed Aspen's cheek.

"Probably" Lucille agreed.

The three of us went downstairs to eat breakfast. Today Lucille made waffles with fruit on the side. My favorite thing to eat for breakfast. I breastfed Aspen while I ate.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lucille asked.

"I tried to sleep well, but little one here kept me up most of the night" I said.

"Yeah, they'll do that for the first few months" she said sipping her coffee.

"I guess so. I just feel bad because Troy keeps wanting to help but I just keep shutting him out.. Sometimes I think it's because I'm so cranky half of the time" I said taking a bite out of my fruit.

"It's not just that." she said.

"What else is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's also because now that you've had a baby, you still want to be more independent, so you don't like a lot of people helping you unless you really need it. I was that way when Troy was born" she said.

"You're probably right. I don't mind Troy asking sometimes but when he does it more times than I breathe, then it becomes overwhelming" I sighed.

"It will only be that way for a little bit. But you also have to remember, Troy also wants to help because that's his daughter too. And he probably wants to also because he already has to be away from her all day" Lucille explained.

I saw Lucille's point. Troy wasn't home a lot of the time since his father was pushing him a lot harder than usual. He had only spent one full week with Aspen since she was born.

"I wish Jack would cut Troy a little slack and let him come home after school sometimes" I said finishing my breakfast.

"I know. I think I should have a talk with both of him. Get some kind of agreement going on" Lucille said thinking.

"I thought the agreement was if Troy stayed in school and continued playing basketball, then I would get to stay here?" I asked.

"That was the agreement. But Jack is really taking it too far this time" she said.

"Maybe" I said briefly.

"Why has Troy said anything?" she asked.

"He didn't say anything but I heard him and his dad arguing last night when I woke up from my nap" I answered.

"That is so Jack" Lucille snarled.

"I'll definitely have to talk to him" she added.

I nodded. I adjusted my shirt and held Aspen over my shoulder to burp her. For some reason, I was scared for Lucille to talk to Jack about his attitude toward Troy. I knew things would only spiral out of control from there.

A few hours later I took my daughter up to my room with me and put her down for her nap so that I could finish more homework. Even though I had a baby to deal with, I was still dead set on returning to East High in the next few months to graduate with my classmates. I would be able to do so since Troy's mother said that she would watch her during the day while I attended school. I was into my homework for about an hour until my mom had called me.

"Hey, Mama" I said putting my pencil down on a page of my homework.

"How are you, my darling?" my mom asked.

"I'm all right. I'm just working on my homework" I said.

"Good girl. And how is my nieta?" she asked.

"She's good too. How have you been, Mom?" I asked keeping the conversation going.

"I've been okay. I've been working really hard. I'm probably going come over where you are and stop by and see you and Aspen and then if you want, you can come with me to go see Nana" she said.

"I don't think Nana wants to talk to me, Mom" I said bowing my head.

"Gabriella, I've already talked to her and I told her that no matter what, you are still her great-granddaughter and it's not right for her to neglect you like that" my mom said.

"Yeah" I said shortly. Inez was my great-grandmother, my mother's grandmother. We hadn't spoken to her much since my grandma Irene died two years ago. And she definitely didn't want anything to do with me since I had gotten pregnant at a young age. Most of the time my mom tried to say it was because she was so old. But Nana Inez was only 78 years old and I knew she wasn't _that_ senile.

"Well, I just wanted to call you and say hi and I love you, mija" my mother said.

"I love you too, Mom" I said. I pressed the hang up button on my phone and shoved it back into my pocket and continued working on my homework. Not even five minutes later, Aspen woke up crying and needed to be changed. When I finished changing her, I heard my cell phone ring again. This time it was Troy.

"Hello?" I said as I rushed over to my phone as fast as I could with Aspen in my arms.

"Hey, sweetie. How are my girls doing?" he asked.

"All right. We miss you" I said.

"I miss you guys so much. I can't wait to see you when I get home" he said.

"Don't you have practice with your dad?" I asked.

"No. It's Friday. I don't have basketball practice with him or at school on Fridays" he said reminding me.

"Oh, right" I remembered.

"But yeah, I'll see you when I get home, okay?" he said.

"Will do. I love you" I laughed.

"I love you too, Gabs" he said as he hung up the phone. I looked at the time on my phone and it was 12:30. Troy got out of school at 3:15.

Meanwhile;

Troy's POV-

I walked down the halls passing people by getting ready to head out for lunch. I was happy it was Friday. Even though I knew tonight would only consist of feeding, napping, and diaper changing, I was happy I would get to do it with Brie. I hadn't been home much since Aspen was born. She was born a week before Christmas break was over. And since then, my dad had been working me like a slave. Gabriella didn't have much time for each other either. When she was nursing Aspen, trying to catch up on lost sleep, changing diapers, and finishing homework, I was at school, going to basketball practice, practicing with my dad afterward, homework and then bed. That was our schedule now. I wished I could find a babysitter for a night so that Gabriella and I could spend a night with each other. I yawned as I walked further down the hall to get to the cafeteria.

"You look like you had a night" Chad said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, Aspen was up all night crying" I said.

"I figured that. How is she and Gabriella by the way?" he asked.

"Their fine. Gabriella's trying to finish all of her work so that she can come back in April" I said as I jumped into the lunch line.

"Well, I hope that works out for her. But who would watch the baby while you guys are here?" Chad asked.

"My mom said she'd watch her" I said getting my lunch. As Chad and I walked over to sit at our table where Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsie, and Ryan were seated, some idiot bumped into me knocking my tray of food on the floor while passing me. It was that asshole who kept hitting on my girlfriend. He was Rodney Collins (**N/A: You might remember Rodney Collins from 'If the Snow Don't Fall' when he was harassing Gabriella)**

"Watch where you're going, Bolton" Rodney laughed while he was passing me by.

"_You_ watch it, you little punk!" I snapped.

"I think _you_ should watch it, Bolton. You don't want to mess with me" he threatened.

"Just keep on walking, Rodney. Troy, come on" Chad said pulling me away from Rodney where we were standing eye level from each other. Chad and I walked over to our table of friends. Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsie had odd looks on their faces.

"I don't know what his problem is, anyway" I said.

"What ever it is Troy, it certainly isn't yours. So just let it go" Ryan said.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over things lately" I said taking a bite from my sandwich.

"Beats me" Chad said. Oddly, the girls were awfully quiet when I approached the table after seeing what happened. Every day they would usually ask me how Gabriella and the baby were doing but they hadn't said one word. I brushed it off as I ate.

A few hours later, school let out. My dad told me that he was leaving work early and that he would see me at home. I walked out into the school parking lot and jumped into my Yukon and drove home. I couldn't wait to see Gabriella. I was thinking about asking my mom if she could watch our daughter so that I could take Gabi out. She really needed time away from the house and I knew my mom was probably driving her crazy.

"I'm home!" I called out with a cheery voice.

"Troy!" I heard my dad.

I walked into the living room and saw my parents sitting on the couch. All I could think was 'Oh boy, what did I do this time'.

"What is it?" I asked throwing my backpack on the floor from off of my shoulder.

"Your father and I were talking and I was telling him that he needs to cut you a little slack once in a while. And he doesn't seem to agree with it" my mom said glaring at my dad.

"You know why I don't?" my dad asked.

"Oh, what is your excuse this time, Jack?" my mom shouted.

"I'll tell you what it is! I'm trying to prepare our son for this scholarship so that he can have a better future!" he yelled. Both him and my mom had argued to the point to where you couldn't understand what they were saying with their voices colliding.

"I don't need this" I muttered to myself as I made my way upstairs to me and Gabriella's room. I opened the door and saw Gabriella sitting up on the bed with her head lent back on the headboard with her eyes closed, having Aspen next to her chest with a blanket over her shoulder covering the baby. She must have been nursing. I tip toed over toward her and lightly kissed her four head. Her eyes fluttered open and looked up at me.

"Hey, Wildcat" she whispered as she gave me a kiss.

"I was feeding Aspen, I guess a fell asleep there for a minute" she laughed.

"It's okay, you were tired" I said stroking her hair. Gabi and I stayed quiet for a minute when we heard my parents from downstairs still arguing.

"How long have they been going at it for?" she asked.

"Since I got home, I guess. My mom said something about talking to my dad about cutting me slack" I said.

Gabriella bowed her head, "I was actually talking to your mom about that this morning" she said.

"Well it's nice that you did, but I don't think my mom's going to win this one" I said as I sat down next to Gabriella.

"I guess not" she sighed.

"You want to burp Aspen for me while I finish more homework?" she asked.

"I'd be happy to" I smiled and then kissed her on the lips.

"And when your finished, you want to change her for me?" she asked giving me the look. The look that only I gave in to.

"Man, that's so unfair. Whenever I try that on you, you never give in!" I whined.

She nudged me playfully, "Because you're already too easy" she joked.

"Ha ha. Right. I will do it for you this time" I said. She laughed and then kissed me on my cheek. While I burped Aspen, I let Gabriella finish her homework.

"So how was school?" she asked.

"It was fine" I started.

"Except for this jerk, Rodney Collins purposely bumped me during lunch and I ended up dropping my food on the floor. I swear that guy's been out to get me since you and I started dating" I said patting my daughter's back.

Gabriella looked away and then had an uneasy look on her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing" she said briefly. I knew something was up with Gabriella the minute I mentioned Rodney's name. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I just hoped that there wasn't anything going on involving the two that I should have known about. I let the thought go when I quickly had to get Aspen's spit rag to wipe the white baby vomit she had left on my shoulder. Stupid me for not putting the rag there before I burped her. There were still a lot of things I was learning about being a parent. But as the time passed, I was getting the hang of it. There were a lot of things going through my mind at the moment. Dealing with arguing parents was one thing but dealing with a bully at school was another thing. Something I thought I would never have to worry about. The heat was on.


	8. When Push Come to Shove Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

Chapter 8: When Push Come To Shove (Part 1 of 2)

(February 5th)

Gabriella's POV-

I held my daughter tight as I watched my boyfriend throw his clothes into a big bag along with my clothes. Him and I were going to stay in a hotel for a few nights. Before I go on, I'll just say why we are going to stay in a hotel. Troy and his father had gotten into it again and this time things got really ugly.

-Flashback from 15 minutes ago-

"Troy! Get down here now!" Jack yelled as he slammed the front door.

"What?" Troy rushed downstairs as I followed him.

"Why weren't you at practice today?" Jack asked. His shouting brought Lucille into the room.

"What is going on now?" Lucille asked raising her voice with her attention pointed at Jack.

"Troy missed practice again, today!" Jacked said.

"Dad, this time I had a reason!" Troy yelled.

"And what was that?" Jack asked.

"They had to-" Lucille was saying until Jack cut her off.

"I was asking Troy, not you!" he snapped. Lucille gasped, startled at her husband's sudden outburst at her.

"Dad, we had to take Aspen to see a doctor, she was breathing funny. Gabriella called me when school was over and her, mom, and I drove to the hospital to have her checked out" Troy explained.

"Wait a minute!" Jack said.

"Lucille, you knew about this and neither one of you could call me and tell me?" he asked.

"What was I supposed to do, Jack?" Lucille said as her voice cracked.

"I think... call me?" he snapped again.

"Dad, don't take it out on Mom, it wasn't her fault!" Troy shouted defending his mother.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I promise you will find yourself living on the street if you keep talking to me like that!" Jack said scolding Troy. I looked at both Lucille and Troy as Jack yelled at the both of them.

"Jack, don't say things like that!" Lucille cried.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't say, Lucille. I'm so sick of you always taking _his_ side and babying the two of them! I will not allow it any longer!" he yelled.

"He is our son, Jack!" Lucille said with tears flowing down her face.

"I don't care if he was a stranger on the street, he's a grown man! And if he wants to continue to mess up in his life, he can go a head and do it! But he will not do it in this house! He sure wont with me around!" Jack said. At this point you could see the vains in his neck popping out of it.

"Shut up, Jack! You're taking this to a whole other level now!" Lucille shouted.

"No! I won't shut up, Lucille. I could go on for days about how much this boy has disappointed me! We all wouldn't be standing here having this argument if he had kept it in his pants and didn't knock up this bitch standing in this living room!" Jack bursted out.

"Dad, shut up!" Troy flew off the handle. He charged at his father and rammed into him. Sending the both of them to the floor. Troy threw punches at his father and Jack struggled to get Troy off of him.

"Troy, stop it!" I cried out. Lucille had tried to pull Troy off of his father but Troy just kept punching his father in the face. Then Jack pulled Troy off and kneed him in his stomach. Troy fell to the floor groaning in agony. Lucille and I begged the both of them to stop fighting but they kept on. Troy sent one last punch to Jack's face leaving him with bleeding gums. He managed to be pulled away from Troy by Lucille and he got up off of the floor and stood before the both of them with fire burning in his eyes.

"Get out!" Jack yelled.

"Both of you get out!" he yelled again. Troy stormed out on up to our room and slammed the door. I ran after him as soon as I heard Aspen crying. Lucille stood there and looked at her husband and cried.

"Jack, please, don't do this to him!" Lucille begged as she tried to talk sense into Troy's father. Jack threw his arm out of Lucille's grip on it. She stood alone in the living room as she broke down.

"Hurry up! I want you guys out in 10 minutes!" Jack yelled from downstairs.

-End of Flashback-

I let a few tears fall down my cheeks remembering what had happened. I was frightened, hurt, and distraught all at the same time. Earlier today, the reason Troy had missed practice was because I had called him and told him to come to the hospital to find out what was going on with Aspen. While he was at school, when she was sleeping, her breathing was quick but faint. I was worried when I heard the way she breathed. I had called the doctor and they asked me to come in right away. Lucille drove me there and we waited for Troy. The doctor told us that Aspen had respiratory problems and she could possibly have an infection. It broke my heart. Troy took it really hard as well. He broke down into tears when he saw his baby girl lay on the hospital bed breathing heavy, sleeping, completely clueless of where she was at. This would explain why he went insane tonight. He had already been having a rough day. But I couldn't help but think that it was partly my fault. If I had just kept my mouth shut and just had only Lucille there with me, Troy wouldn't have had to leave school, and he wouldn't be here right now packing our clothes, and facing possible assault charges later on.

"You guys, you don't have to leave, who cares about-" Lucille said but Troy interrupted her.

"Forget it, Mom, it's over!" he snapped. Lucille began to cry again.

"If dad wants us out, then we'll get the hell out!" he said.

"Where will the two of you go with a small baby?" she asked.

"To a hotel! And we'll just use the rest of the money I got from selling my truck and rent an apartment" he said throwing the rest of the clothes into the bag and zipping it up. He pulled the back over his shoulder and grabbed my pink travel bag and Aspen's diaper bag. Lucille sobbed loudly as Troy walked downstairs with the bags. I strapped Aspen in her car seat carrier and hugged Lucille.

"Please. Talk to him. I don't want you guys to leave" she said between sobs.

"They just need time to cool down. It will just be for a little while" I reassured her. She nodded as she bent down to kiss Aspen on her head. Aspen was sound asleep and wrapped up in her blanket. It was still very cold outside so I had to make sure she was warm. I closed the front door on my way out. As I walked outside, Troy was already in the Yukon staring blankly at the steering wheel. I walked over to the back seat car door, opened it, and buckled Aspen's car seat into the back seat. After, I hopped into the passenger seat of the car. I looked over at Troy. He looked distraught. The bruise on Troy's face soon became visible. At least I thought it was a bruise. It was too dark in the car to tell. After a long while of sitting in the driveway, Troy turned the key in the ignition and brought the GMC to life. We drove off to the nearest hotel. The entire car ride, we were silent. There was no music to set a better mood. And not surprisingly, it started to rain.

"Great" Troy muttered. I looked over at him as he turned on his windshield wipers. I sighed and let my head fall back on the head rest of the seat. We drove around for an hour trying to find a hotel that was open. Every hotel in Albuquerque was booked because of a convention that would be taking place this weekend. Apparently, everyone wanted to see it. Troy pulled over to the side of the road to think.

"I'm out of ideas" he grunted pounding his fingers on the steering wheel.

"We could call one of our friends" I suggested. The sky roared and the rain poured.

"Who is gonna take us in on short notice?" Troy asked in monotone.

"Hold on a second" I said pulling my phone from out of my pocket. I had Sharpay on speed dial. A few rings came and went.

"Sharpay Evans!" she answered in her perky voice like she always did.

"Shar?" I responded.

"Of all people, Gabriella, Sharpay?" Troy asked. I shushed him and he groaned in aggravation.

"What's going on, Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy and I are sort of in trouble and we need your help" I explained.

"Sure, what can I do?" she asked again.

"Could Troy and I stay the night at your house? It's kind of an emergency right now" I said looking at Troy. He just shook his head and kept staring at the steering wheel.

"Well, Mom and Dad don't like me having friend over on a school night, but if it's that serious, they're just gonna have to deal" Sharpay said.

"Thank you so much, Shar. I'll explain everything when we get there" I said.

"Totally. Do you guys have Aspen with you?" she asked.

"Of course" I replied cheerfully.

"Well then hurry up! I want to see munchkin!" she said.

"See you in a minute" I said as I hung up the phone. I looked over at Troy whom didn't look very enthusiastic right now.

"You're not telling Sharpay what happened, Gabriella" Troy said as he drove off.

"Why not? Do you think she's not gonna wonder about the bruises on you?" I asked.

"I don't care, Gabriella!" he snapped. I closed my mouth and faced toward the windshield and looked out at the cars passing us. I almost wanted to cry at that point. I was hurt. All in one day, our daughter had a possible respiratory infection, Troy and his father had practically beat each other up and good enough for the both of them to face a lawsuit, and gotten thrown out of his house. All in a nutshell. Once we got to Sharpay's house, I grabbed the bags in the trunk while Troy grabbed Aspen whom was still sleeping heavily in her car seat carrier. Before he took it out of the car, he tightly wrapped another blanket on Aspen and pulled over the car seat carrier visor to avoid her getting soaked from the rain. We ran up to Sharpay's front door as quick as we could. The door swung open after ringing the doorbell.

"Hurry, come in!" Sharpay said pulling us into the house.

Troy and I were soaked just from those few seconds of being out in the rain. Troy had more time to get soaked when he ran in and out of hotels trying to get a room while I waited in the car with the baby.

"Thanks for taking us in like this, Sharpay" I said quickly removing my jacket.

"No problem!" Sharpay said while taking our jackets and throwing them in a laundry basket.

"Troy!" she exclaimed.

Troy and I jumped at the sound of her voice.

"What happened to your face?" she asked examining his face where the bruise I thought was there was exposed. There was one on the side of his four head and one by his nose.

"Nothing" he snarled as he jolted upstairs to the guest room and slammed the door.

"What's the deal with him?" she asked.

"I can't tell you, Shar. He doesn't want me to say anything" I said as I unbuckled Aspen out of her car seat carrier. She began to cry when I did.

"Give her to me" she said extending her arms out to hold Aspen. I handed her to Sharpay.

"Don't cry, munchkin, Aunty Shar is here" she said using her baby voice to calm Aspen down. She stopped crying right when Sharpay rocked her slowly. Wow. Sharpay really had a magic touch. I had no idea she was so good with babies.

"Thank you, Shar" I said.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked me.

"I would love one" I smiled.

"All right. Take Baby upstairs and get changed into some dry clothes and meet me back down here in a few minutes and we'll talk. Lady to lady" Sharpay said handing Aspen back to me. I climbed the stairs until I reached the guest room where Troy was. I opened the door and saw Troy sitting on the edge of the bed slouched over twiddling his thumbs. I didn't say a word to him when I set Aspen down on the other side of the bed, took off her clothes, changed her diaper, and put her in dry clothes. Then I got changed.

"Did you say anything to her?" Troy asked looking up from his blank stare, to me.

"No. But she asked what happened" I said taking off my shirt and pants and putting on a pair of pajamas.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Gabs" Troy said.

"What for?" I asked.

"For getting angry at you. I know you and Shar share a lot of things together about everything, but you need to understand that this one is kind of embarrassing" he said.

"I know, Troy. But what are people going to say when you go to school tomorrow?" I asked.

"I guess that I got my butt whooped by some person on the street or in school" he joked.

"This isn't funny, Troy" I said firmly.

"I know" he said as he got up and pulled me into a kiss. The mood changed quickly from bad to good. But then it altered again when the both of us heard a faint cough. It came from Aspen. We rushed over toward her and picked her up.

"Why are you so hot, baby?" I asked lifting up Aspen. Her clothes felt warm.

Troy looked closely at her and noticed something I didn't.

"Brie, does she look like she's sweating to you?" he asked me. I touched her little four head and the sweat was cold but her head felt very warm. My eyes widened.

"I think she might be running a fever" I said taking my hand off of Aspen's head.

Troy looked at the infant with worry. He ran downs stairs to find Sharpay.

Troy's POV-

My heart was racing. It were racing as if I were in Cross Country. I felt as though I could faint at any time. I couldn't believe what was happening. My baby girl was growing sick. You'd think that after all of the things that went wrong in one single day, that things wouldn't get worse. But now my thinking so was becoming a habit since every time I did, I would pretty much jinx myself. I ran through the house looking for Sharpay. I spotted her in the kitchen making coffee.

"Sharpay!" I cried.

"What's wrong?" she asked startled by me.

"Where's your thermometer?" I asked.

"In the bathroom cabinet, why?" she asked looking panicked.

"I think Aspen's burning up!" I panted as I ran to Sharpay's bathroom. I searched up and down for the thermometer she claimed to be in the cabinet. Bingo! She followed me back to the room where we saw Gabriella trying to comfort a crying Aspen.

"Set her down" I told her. Gabriella gently set Aspen down in the bed while I stuck the thermometer in her ear. The three of us stood above the crying infant. I wanted to break down and cry. I knew why my baby girl was crying. I didn't want to believe it. But when the thermometer beeped and revealed her body temperature, it was all over for me. I topped the thermometer on the bed and broke down. Aspen was fighting a temperature of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. Sharpay rubbed my back for comfort while I cried. I looked over at my child that wouldn't stop screaming. Her little face was read and the top of her head had trickles of sweat. Gabi tried as hard as she could to calm her down but nothing worked. I was scared for my baby. This entire day was in the crapper from start to finish. I didn't know what to do. There were a million things running through my mind. There was no way I would be able to go to school in the morning knowing my daughter wasn't all right. At this point I was run down, drained and broken.

**N/A: I'm sorry this one was so short but you could tell more toward the end that I had a little bit of writer's block. I promise part two will be more interesting! **


	9. When Push Come To Shove Conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

(February 5th)

9:38pm

Troy's POV

We rushed down the halls of the E.R. Everything was a blur to me. All I heard were chatters of nurses as we rushed my infant daughter to the emergency room. I cried. And I couldn't stop. I was broken inside. My heart pounding with fear. My tears falling down showing my anguish. My daughter that lay on the stretcher screaming her lungs sore from being sick. My girlfriend whom looked helpless and didn't know what she could do. And one of my best friends who followed behind for support.. I didn't know how to cope with this situation. All I could do was cry like a baby at this point. Earlier, I had left school to rush to the hospital to find out that my baby girl has a respiratory infection, later a physical altercation with my father because I was absent for basketball practice, had been thrown out of my own house along with Gabriella and our baby, and now she was sick. Most people would think I'm overreacting but this is my little girl I was crying for. She was shy of seven weeks and she was already ill. Her tiny body couldn't handle a fever as high as it was and Gabriella and I didn't have the proper care she needed to relieve it. I was really scared. And the fact that because it was so cold outside and because she had an immature immune system, her sickness would worsen. Luckily, Sharpay had immediate care that she contacted to help Aspen. After a while I felt some what relieved but I was still in despair. And just being in the E.R. made me even more nervous. It felt like my world came crashing down. I held my crying girlfriend to comfort her while her, Sharpay, and I sat in the waiting room to hear the results of our daughter. My hands were shaking, my stomach churned, and my heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest. I was sweating every ounce of fluid in my body and sure enough, I was paler than a ghost.

"It will be all right, Troy" Sharpay said rubbing my back for comfort. I nodded. I wanted to believe her but I knew with Aspen being so small and barely being two months old, things weren't going to be okay.

"I'm scared, Troy!" Gabriella sobbed. I held her next to me as I kissed her hair. I stroked her back trying harder to comfort her. I knew Gabi was scared too. She was terrified. She just wanted our daughter to be okay. To be healthy.

"Gabriella Montez?" A male doctor called out. Gabriella and I stood up and walked closer to the doctor.

"Are you the father?" he asked referring to me.

"Yeah, I'm Aspen's father, is she okay?" I asked frantically.

"If you'll follow me into the room, please?" he said motioning us to the room where Aspen was.

"Shar, do you mind waiting out here for a few minutes?" I asked.

Sharpay was still sitting down in a chair, "Of course" she replied.

Gabriella and I walked with the doctor down the hall to the room they kept Aspen in. As we walked in I saw her lay on the hospital bed, sleeping. Her breathing was heavy. She had no clothes on besides her diaper. Her chested moved up and down as she inhaled and exhaled, sounding congested. I noticed more tears falling down Gabriella's face. It hurt her to watch our daughter in this condition.

"We had to give her a low dosage of children's Tylenol to lower the fever. And we did further tests and it shows that she does seem to have a very weak immune system" he said.

"Is she going to be all right?" Gabriella asked trying to calm down.

"She'll be fine. We recommend you go to the nearest pharmacy and purchase Children's Tylenol. Mind you, she might be a little knocked out after the shot, but she'll be all right" the doctor said.

Gabriella and I sighed in relief. We were glad to know Aspen was going to be okay Before we left the doctor's office, we followed the prescribed dosage of medicine to give her. We were told not to give her a shot unless body temperature was higher than 104 degrees Fahrenheit. We were also told to frequently check her temperature for the next 48 hours and if any other problems occurred, we were to contact her regular doctor. I carefully listened to all of the instructions. I hoped that nothing else would be wrong with her after this. Gabriella put Aspen's clothes back on her and buckled her into her car seat carrier while I signed out of the doctor's office. The both of us went back to the waiting room to go and get Sharpay. Sharpay quickly got up from her seat and walked over to us concerned about the baby.

"How is she?" she whispered.

"As far as we know, she's going to be okay. Dr. Williams gave her a shot of Children's Tylenol to lower her temperature" Gabriella said.

"Oh, my poor angel" Sharpay said bending down looking at the sleeping baby.

"She still sounds like she's having breathing trouble" she added.

"He also said that the medicine should help clear her sinuses a little bit.. We might have to keep her in the house for a little while. Because of the bad weather, it will probably make it worse" Gabriella said.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, and Troy you still have to go to school tomorrow" Gabriella said.

"I can't go to school looking like this, Gabs. I'll be pulled out of class in a snap of a finger if I do" I said referring to the bruises my father left on my face.

"I might have some coverup for you to put on in the morning" Sharpay said.

"Sharpay, I am not wearing make up" I said bluntly.

"Well you have to figure something out, Troy. You're not missing school" Gabriella said.

It's not that I wanted to miss school and I wasn't all that worried about the bruises on my face. The people at school wouldn't just talk about what was on my face, they would also mention how morose I've been looking lately. It was no secret that my father was pushing me. Even Chad knew it very well. And the last thing I wanted to get around at East High was people making assumptions that my father was an abusive parent. I knew he wasn't. The only reason he really hit me was out of self defense. It was me that came at him the way I did. I did it because I didn't appreciate the fact that he was talking about Gabriella the way he was. Also because of the way he pushed me to work hard basketball. I didn't know why he did? I was already one of the best players on the team. I didn't see why I needed push. I sighed and gave up. Gabriella was right. I couldn't miss school. Even though we had been kicked out of my house, I still had to go to school and earn my diploma and go to college.

"Fine" I replied. I picked up Aspen's car seat as the three of us walked back out to the car to go back to Sharpay's house.

"What do you think my dad's gonna do when I go to school tomorrow?" I asked changing into a pair of sweat pants getting ready for bed.

"There's no telling what he'll do, Troy" Gabi said coming out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth.

"I just hope no one says or thinks anything" I said.

"I know, babe, but you can't control what people say or think. You just have to deal with it" she said getting into bed.

"I know one thing, at least we don't have to panic about Aspen for a minute" I said as I climbed into bed with her. The both of us cuddled next to each other and stared around the room for a while. For some reason, it flt awkward being at Sharpay's house overnight.

"It feels so weird not being at home" Gabriella whispered.

"It feels weird knowing we _can't_ go home" I sighed.

"Call me crazy, but I really think tomorrow we should go talk to your mom when Jack isn't there" she said.

"How are we gonna do that? The only time he's not there is when I'm not. And I don't know if I can face him at practice tomorrow" I said.

"Hopefully, nothing will go wrong. The both of us have been doing this a lot lately and I think we really need to stop" Gabriella said sitting up in bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"I mean, we need to stop always assuming the worst. Every time we do, something worse comes about and it messes us up along the way. We have to seek solace, and really try to take a step forward in this crazy world to find our way. We have to stop believing that there is no positive to negative situations" Gabriella said.

"Brie, as much as I'd love for you to go deep on me right now, I'd really like to get some sleep. I've had a long day" I said. Gabriella kissed me and told me that we would talk tomorrow after I got back from school and that she would call my mother. I really didn't know what to expect to happen tomorrow but, I also knew Gabriella had the right idea. For a while, I have always been assuming the worst of things. And every time I did, things always did happen that were terrible. If I had just controlled my anger, I wouldn't have taken down my father. If I had just kept my head in the game, he wouldn't have had a reason to be more strict with me. I was just digging deeper in my own hole. If I didn't shape up soon, I would eventually have messed up everything. I would have messed my life and the lives of the two people I love most that were in it. I couldn't let it happen. I eventually drifted off to sleep. I had to prepare myself for the day I knew would probably go just as badly as today did.

(February 6th)

Gabriella's POV

10:48 am

I lifted my head up from the pillow it rested on. My vision was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and soon everything became clear. The sun was shining. It made me feel a little bit better to see that it was sunny outside after endless weeks of rain. I got out of bed and threw on my house coat that I had packed and put my hair into a messy loose bun. I walked down the stairs of Sharpay's house to find her in the kitchen with Aspen sleeping in her car seat carrier sitting on the kitchen counter top.

"Good morning, Shar" I said rubbing one of my eyes.

"Good morning. Breakfast?" she asked.

"No thank you" I said as I walked over to Aspen. I picked her up out of her carrier and sat down at the kitchen table to feed her. I adjusted the front of my top and lent her against my chest as I pulled one of my breasts out. Aspen quickly sucked on the nipple to eat. I could tell she had got her appetite back and she was hungry. When we found out that she was sick, she didn't eat very much and when she did, she would spit the food back up. She seemed a lot better this morning. Last night I was worried that she wouldn't be okay. I touched her four head check if she was still hot. Her body temperature felt regular.

"I guess little one here is back to normal" I smiled.

"I took her temperature this morning. Perfect 98.6!" Sharpay squealed.

"Thank you, Shar. I'm so glad to hear that" I smiled as I looked at the young one sucking the milk from my breast.

"Troy will be so happy to hear it" I added.

"Tell me about it!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, why aren't _you_ at school?" I asked.

"I decided to play hooky today" she said.

"_You_ played hooky from school? Sharpay, I'm shocked" I laughed.

"Well, I wanted to let you sleep. So I watched Munchkin while you did" she said while sipping her coffee.

I smiled at her. "Did you hear from Troy this morning at all after he left?" I asked.

"I haven't. He said he would call during lunch though to give us the 411 on what's going on" she said thinking.

"I really hope nothing is going on. I know he was really dreading school today" I sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't think there should be any problems today. Troy's bruises hardly looked noticeable when I saw him earlier this morning" Sharpay pointed out.

"Well that's a relief" I rolled my eyes still disgusted after what had happened the previous night between Jack and Troy.

"Oh, yeah" Sharpay laughed.

I looked out of the window in the kitchen and saw how sunny it was outside. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. The sun had dried the rain on the ground. It looked as though it hadn't rained at all. It was beautiful.

"It's pretty unusual how the weather suddenly cleared up, though" I added.

"I don't think so. I think it's wonderful. We should go do something" she said.

"We would have to wait to do it after school. I'm not trying to be caught by the truant officer today" I joked. Sharpay laughed. I took Aspen and sat down in the living room. I took out my phone from the pocket of my sweatpants to call Troy's mother.

"Gabriella?" Lucille answered sounding panicked.

"Hey, Lucille" I responded.

"Thank goodness you guys are all right. I tried to call Troy this morning but he didn't return my call after I had left a message" she said.

"He ended up going to school this morning. We stayed the night at Sharpay's house" I explained.

"Well, that was very sweet of her" she said.

"Is Jack still at the house with you?" I asked.

"No, he went to work today. He didn't have any visible injuries on him so he went to coach anyway" Lucille explained.

"Does Troy have any bruises on him or anything?" she asked.

"He did last night but I guess it was nothing serious" I said.

"Well that's good. I was going to ask" she paused.

"What?" I responded.

"Would you like to come over so we could talk?" she resumed.

I thought for a moment before responding. I was truly scared to go back to Troy's parents house. After the way Jack acted last night, I was almost too scared to go back there ever. Even if he wasn't there. But I also knew Lucille wanted to see Aspen. She was used to seeing her every day in the morning. I knew it was hard for her to be away from the baby, Troy, and I. At the same time, despite what happened the night before, I wanted to go back.

An hour later;

Sharpay had dove me back to Troy's parents house so that I could talk to Lucille.

"Hello, Pumpkin. Grandma missed you so much!" Lucille said talking to Aspen as she took her car seat carrier out of my hand.

"Come on it, Gabi" she said pulling me in with her comforting hand.

I sat down on the couch by Lucille whom had previously had drank three cups of coffee. Usually she did this when she was nervous or in despair. Lucille took Aspen out of her car seat and held her as she sat down on the couch next to me.

"First, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry about last night" she started.

"It wasn't your fault" I responded.

"It was, partly. If I hadn't tried to talk to Jack, there wouldn't have been a fight. And I'm also sorry about what he said about you. It really was messed up on so many levels" she said on the verge of tears.

"I'm not worried about it. Just as long as it wasn't anything toward Aspen, I didn't have a problem with any of it" I said.

"Don't say that, Gabi. It was still wrong of him because it was disrespectful" she said.

"I suppose. And I apologize for Troy attacking him" I said.

"And you definitely don't have to be sorry about that. If Troy didn't hit him, I probably would have myself" she joked. The both of us laughed.

"But I just want you to know, no matter what Jack says, You are still family. And I would like for you and Troy and Baby to come back home" she said.

"I would really like to, Lucille, but, I don't know if I can let you do that. The last thing Troy needs is to be further punished by his father because Jack didn't have a say in this decision" I said.

"At this point, I could care less what Jack thinks. What he failed to realize, this is our son and he has no right to be treating Troy the way he is. He needs to realize that he has a family he needs to think about now. And Troy is doing everything he needs to do. He's going to school, he's earning his scholarship for college. He doesn't need to be pushed any harder than that" she said.

I nodded. I still felt like I had to think before deciding to move back in with Troy's family. I wanted to talk to Troy about it first before making a decision.

Meanwhile;

Troy's POV

I got my tray of lunch before going to the table where my friends were seated at. The fear of unpleasant talk behind my back was still in the back of my mind. I was tired and run down. I had barely caught any sleep last night. I worried all night about Aspen. Every thirty minutes I would be checking her temperature and other times I would be worrying about what would happen at school when people saw my face. When I got up this morning, I didn't see the bruises clear on my face. I thought my brain was fooling me but Sharpay had reassured me many times that they were hardly noticeable. Once I reached the table, Chad stared at me for a very long time before he spoke up.

"Dude, what's up with you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a bite out of my bread stick.

"I mean, you look worse than ever" he stated.

"You should try one of my home made chocolate chip muffins. They always seem to cheer people up" Zeke said offering me one of his muffins he brought from home.

"Not now, Zeke" Chad said.

"Tell me what's going on" he said.

"It's complicated, man" I sighed.

"Well, you wanna hang out after practice so we can talk about it?" he asked.

"I can't. I have to go and pick up Gabriella so we can go back to my house and talk some sense into my father" I said.

"What? Why?" he asked concerned.

"You guys have to swear not to tell a soul about this" I said. Chad and Zeke nodded.

"I fought my dad last night" I said.

"What? Troy! What did you do that for?" Chad said as he leaned closer to me.

"You know how I missed practice yesterday?" I asked. They nodded.

"He came home shouting at me and then he started yelling at my mom and he said uncalled for things about Gabi and the last thing I remembered was that I attacked him" I explained.

"Damn, Troy" Zeke replied.

"What do you think he's gonna say at practice?" Chad asked.

I scoffed, "If I know my dad, he'll most likely pretend that nothing ever happened but he wont try to talk to me" I resumed.

"Don't worry, dude. We've got your back" Chad said as he tapped me on my back. I nodded at him and continued eating. Truly, I didn't know what to tell my dad when I would have the chance to talk to him. All I knew was that I would have to confront him soon. After I was finished eating, I decided to call Gabriella to check on her and Aspen,

"Hey Gabs"

"Hey, sweetie" she responded.

"How are my girls?" I asked.

"We're doing fine, we're with your mom right now" she said.

"You went to my parents house?" I asked feeling slightly agitated.

"Yeah. Your mom called me and asked me to come by to talk and she said she wants to talk to you and Jack when you guys get home" she explained.

"Gabriella, I don't appreciate you doing things like this without me present" I said.

"She wanted to see Aspen, Troy. What was I supposed to tell her?" she asked.

I scoffed in disbelief and bowed my head to think. I didn't know why I was upset. And who was I to think that my mom wasn't allowed to see her granddaughter. I guess I was a little more disturbed by the fact that Gabi had went back after what had happened between my father and I. But what did my mom need to talk to us about? I came to the conclusion that simply talking to my dad wasn't the best idea. Not now and not ever.

"I'm sorry, Brie. I'm still just really on guard with my dad after what happened" I said.

"It's whatever. Please, just come straight home after practice and we'll all talk" she said.

"Will do" I said as I pressed the end button on my phone. I shook my head to help clear it. All I wanted to do now was lie down and rest. It seemed like this day was taking forever to end. I still had two classes left before school was over and then I would have to stay after for another two hours for practice.

After my classes were over I rushed to the locker room to change into my basketball uniform. I was the last to show up on time to practice. After I got changed, I went to the gymnasium to meet up with the coach and my teammates. I saw them sitting on the benches while my father did row call.

"Bolton!" my dad called out.

"Here" I raised my had as I sat down next to Chad. I noticed my dad giving me a serious look. I looked away from his darted eyes as he continued row call. The team could sense the tension between my dad and I but I just ignored the stares. Practice was a living hell. My dad had made us run laps 60 times around the court until we were sick, made us practice shooting hoops until our arms were like jello, and made us do 30 sets of push-ups. All I could think while running the drill was how sorry I had felt for my team for making my dad put all of us through it. Chad and the rest of my buddies seemed to grow angrier with me as the hours passed. I already knew that after today, I wouldn't hear the end of it. After practice, all of us had got changed into our clothes. Neither Chad, Zeke, nor Jason would talk to me. I really screwed this one up, but at the same time, I thought my dad was really taking things too far. I felt that today would be a good idea to talk to him about it once the both of us go home. All I could hope for was that he would listen. I grabbed my gym bag and made my way out the parking lot. I got into my car and drove to my parents' house where Gabriella and my mom were. I figured I would beat my dad home before he got a chance to walk through the front door and say something to Mom and Gabi.

"Mom? Gabi?" I called out. They were both seated in the living room.

"Hey, babe" Gabriella said giving me a kiss.

"Hey, honey" I said back to her. I greeted my mom and gave her a hug. She hugged me tightly expressing how much she had missed me even though I was only gone overnight.

"How are you?" my mom asked.

"Tired" I replied.

"You do look pretty beat. I'm guessing your father worked you hard today?" she asked. I nodded.

"My poor baby" she said as she held my face.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and rest for a while" she insisted.

"No. I want to be right here when dad walks through that door" I said watching the front door. My mom crossed her fingers and gave a look of helplessness. She was afraid I would fight with my dad again. But I wasn't going to. I just wanted to have a talk with him and see if him and I could work something out. I didn't want Gabi and Aspen in a position where we didn't have a home. I broke away from my thoughts when the front door swung open. It was my dad. He lowered his eyebrows at me and Gabi as he walked further into the living room.

"What are you doing here, Troy?" he asked sternly.

"We have to talk, Dad" I said.

"There's nothing to talk about, I thought I told you not to come back here" he said.

I scratched the back of my head trying to refrain from yelling at him.

"I know, Dad. But I just need you to listen to me for one second" I said.

"No, I want you out" he shot.

"Jack!" my mom said. My dad looked at her as she gave him her death stare. He straightened up and looked at me. Giving me his impression that he was ready to listen.

"Okay. You've got my attention, what is it you have to say" he asked.

I cleared my throat, "Last night, I know I was out of line. And I know I was wrong for missing practice too, but there's something you need to know. Something I should have been man enough to tell you since this whole charade started" I started.

"And? What is it?" he asked.

"If you let him talk, he will tell you, Jack" my mom said deepening her voice at my father. For some reason he was mildly intimidated by her all of a sudden.

"Dad you have to realize that I'm willing to meet your standards and become a better player and keep going to school but you also need to realize that I have a family now. A family that I need to be there for every day. A family I need to provide with not only the effort I'm making in school to help better our future, but provide with love. Which means I need to be here with Gabi and Aspen more than just 5 hours a day during the week. You should know what I mean. I mean, you really should since you and Mom had me when you guys were eighteen"

My mom, dad, and Gabi, all of of their mouths dropped at what I had just said. I said it. I knew my parents had me before they graduated high school. Never in all of the eighteen years of my life would I ever thought I needed to throw that in my father's face in order for him to understand where I was coming from. What I was going through. When my mom had gotten pregnant with me her senior year. My dad was a basketball player. And for a while, while I was growing up, they struggled to raise me while trying to maintain a job. My mom was unable to go to college since she had me with her. Luckily, my dad still managed. The reason behind a lot of this frustration was my dad never wanted me to go through the same thing he did. He never wanted me to struggle. That's why he pushed me as hard as he could. But he didn't push me hard enough to make sure I didn't wind up with a kid at a young age. And to be truthful, I have no regret for any of it.

"What?" Gabi mouthed to my mom in shock. My mom nodded, saying it was true that she had me at eighteen.

"Troy" My dad started. He slowly walked over and sat down on the couch. I stood above him waiting for him to speak again.

"Now, you see why I always told you never to give up" he said. I nodded.

"I just never wanted to see my own son learn things the hard way like I did **(A/N: Haha! Chad said it the first time! See Ch. 2)**"

"I know" I said simply.

"I do have to tell you though, Troy" he paused.

"I was devastated when you came to your mom and I and told us that Gabriella was pregnant. It made me think, 'my son of all people, did at least have enough sense to use protection if he was going to have sex'. But then, I realized that we all make mistakes" he resumed.

"And, despite your actions, you still turned out to be a good kid. You followed through in school, you missed a few days of practice but you still kept playing, and most of all, you're being what I should have been to you" he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A good father" he said with tears filling his eyes. I stood before my father and looked at him for a long time. The way the words fell from his mouth and the tears that were in his eyes said more than the words he spoke. I knew that all of this time, my father only wanted what was best for me. And even though I messed some of that up along the way, he was proud of me because I still pulled though. It felt so good to know that. Now I knew he only did and said the things he did was because he cared and he loved me. And all I wanted to tell him was that I loved my family and I needed to be there for them. When I said that, it made him realize that I not only was growing up, but that I could manage. Just the way him and my mother did when I first came.

"Thank, Dad" I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"I just want you to know, Troy. You're my son, and I love you no matter what" he said.

"I know, Dad. I love you too" I said breaking away from our hug.

"I'm letting you know now, we still have an agreement. But now I'm making a new deal with you so we can set things straight around here" he said.

"I'm listening" I said.

"The deal is; you will attend practice every school day like usual. But you and I wont be practicing anymore after that. When you come home, it's your time to relax and be with Gabriella and Baby. And you will continue to go to school and graduate. Sound fair?" he asked.

"Done!" I exclaimed happily.

"That's what I like to hear" he smiled.

"Thanks, Dad!" I said as I rushed into him for another father and son hug. I couldn't explain how happy I was that my dad and I finally made a deal that the both of us could work with. And I knew he really meant it this time that he would go a little easier on me. I proved to him that I could handle going to school, playing basketball and raising a family at the same time. All of the drama that went on the night before wasn't important anymore. I woke up to see the sun shining in my eyes, knowing my daughter was okay after what I had experienced last night, and that the girl I planned to make my wife some day was with me and now that I was finally at peace with my father. After we talked, he had told Gabi and I to go back to Sharpay's to gather our belongings to come back to our home.

Two hours later;

"It's so good to be home" Gabriella said folding our clothes and placing them back into our dresser drawers.

"Tell me about it. Last night, I thought I'd never sleep in my own bed again" I said swaying back and fourth with Aspen sleeping while she was snuggled into my chest as I held her.

"I'm proud of you, Troy" she said as she kissed me.

"You should be. I was risking getting another fist to my face standing up to my dad" I joked. She laughed.

"That's why I'm proud of you" she said. I smiled at her.

"You stood up for me, our family, and mostly yourself. It's something you should always do" she finished. I locked my lips with hers and kissed her passionately. I did have a lot to be proud of tonight. And from this time on, I wouldn't hesitate to do it again when the time was appropriate. And when it was, I would be doing it because I believe in myself. I snapped out of my thought when Aspen began to cry.

"Honey?" I said looking at Gabriella. She smiled and took Aspen from my arms and then sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, adjusted the front of her shirt and started feeding the baby.

"She's a hungry little tyke" I said playfully.

"Yep. And it never ends" Gabi joked. We laughed. I was satisfied that the day ended well. I was without worry, and I was home with my two favorite girls that forever had a special place in my heart. After tonight, the days would no longer be dark and bitter. They would be full of love and laughter. And now, I had a whole new reason for being grateful for waking up in the morning. Knowing that I had my family together and that I had the support of the man I looked up to all of my life. My father.

**A/N: Okay, so it took me a few days to finish the conclusion and I have to say, I did come down with a super case of writer's block but I tried my best to come up with a good ending to the chapter. I also want to thank all of the people this story received amazing reviews from! Thanks as always! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. I Just Wanna Scream

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

(March 12th)

3:00pm

Gabriella's POV

I sat for the last four hours trying to complete as much homework as I could. I made it an appoint that I would finish the work I was given to do while I was on maternity leave before the following month of April. I had planned to return to East High to graduate with my class. Things had been less hectic around the house since Aspen was getting older and Troy's dad had settled down and went easy on him. I was glad that now things were getting better as time passed. I continued to work on my math homework until I heard the cry of my two and a half month old daughter. I closed my books for a minute and picked her up and made my way down stairs to the kitchen to get her bottle that was in the refrigerator. I had decided to ween Aspen from breastfeeding since I made plans to return to school. The first two weeks weren't easy and I was a little scared to stop. But her doctor said that I had nursed her long enough for her to be healthy from the breast milk she drank the first month and a half since she's been born. She was finally getting used to it and I was used to not breastfeeding. Things were finally falling into place. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already after three. It was a Friday so luckily, Troy didn't have practice today. During the few hours that Aspen was sleeping, I got enough home work done to enjoy my weekend. Troy said that Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke wanted us to all go out for dinner and a movie. I was so happy that I would get to see my friends. I missed our triple date nights we would have. Soon enough, Troy walked through the front door.

"Hey there, Wildcat" I smiled.

"Hey, beautiful. Hey, little tyke" he said kissing me on the lips and kissing Aspen on her four head. 'Little Tyke' was a nickname given to Aspen from Troy to describe her feisty and bubbly personality. Well, she had no choice but to be bubbly and feisty at her age. She was a baby.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"It was great! Chad and Zeke wrestled during Mrs. Darbus' class and almost got sent to the office and a possible suspension and what can I say? I'm glad it's the weekend" he smiled.

"Definitely. I can't wait to go out tonight with our buddies. It's been so long" I said getting ready to burp Aspen.

"Me too. Are you sure you're not gonna cry when we leave Aspen with Mom tonight?" he joked. I smacked him in the back of his head with my free hand.

"Hey, I was just kidding!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up in defense.

"No you weren't" I said patting Aspen's back.

"I might be a little nervous about leaving her" I resumed.

"I know, Gabs, but you need to get out a live a little" he joked again. I smacked him once more.

"It's not like I had a choice, you know" I laughed.

"I know, I'm sorry" he grinned before pecking at my lips.

"I forgive you" I chuckled before I put Aspen down in the bouncy chair Sharpay had got for Christmas, the day before she was born. She cooed loudly while the chair bounced.

"She's quite a little talker, isn't she?" Troy said looking down at our daughter.

"Yes she is" I said playfully as I bent down and tickled her little tummy. When I did she looked up at me and frowned. I then realized it would be a while before she would start laughing at that. Aspen was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in the world. Even at 10 weeks, she really did have her own little personality. When Troy and I would play with her, she would 'talk' loudly wanting us to hear her. It was almost as if she were saying 'hey, I have a voice. Hear me!'. I loved it. And I loved the way I saw Troy with her. He was so gentle when he held her and kissed her. I knew he loved his little girl very much. She was definitely everything I had dreamed I would see in her.

"Hey! We're home!" Lucille announced as her and Jack walked through the door with their hands full with grocery bags.

"Hey, Mama. Hey, Dad!" Troy greeted his parents.

"Hey, son!" Jack said.

"I see you guys went shopping" Troy pointed out.

"Yeah, well since we were going to be home all weekend, we figured we'd shop early. We bought more formula for little one" Lucille said.

"Thanks, Lucille" I said.

"And we got Baby some more toys" Jack said presenting a box that showed a play bed with jingly puppets hanging on it. I laughed at the nickname Jack gave Aspen. It seemed like a lot of us had given her nicknames over time. She was referred to as 'little tyke' by Troy, 'munchkin' by Sharpay, 'cutie pie' by Taylor, 'little one' by Lucille, and 'baby' by Jack.

"Wow, Thanks, Dad" Troy said taking the box.

"Well since Aspen's getting older and she's going to start rolling around soon, we thought it would be a good present" Lucille smiled.

"That was sweet" I said.

"So what time are you and Troy going out tonight?" Jack asked.

"We're going to dinner with our friends at seven and then the movie starts at nine" Troy said picking Aspen up from out of her bouncy chair.

"And what time should we be expecting you guys home?" Lucille asked.

"At the latest, probably midnight" I replied.

"Well, just make sure you guys be safe tonight" Lucille added.

"We will, Mom" Troy said as he kissed the top of Aspen's little head.

After Troy's parents came home, him and I went upstairs to rest before we went out for the night. Aspen had slept like a baby even while he and I got ready. I put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and wore a black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. I kept my hair down hanging in loose curls, how I usually keep it, and put on a simple tough of mascara. I wasn't trying to get too dressed up for the night but I still wanted to look decent. Troy was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt and had on light blue jeans and wearing his Fallen brand shoes. He looked handsome as always.

"Are you gonna be a good girl for Grandma and Grandpa tonight?" Troy asked leaning over Aspen's crib, caressing her sweet little face. I laughed at Troy talking to the sleeping baby.

"Troy, she's nearly three months old, what is she possible gonna do?" I joked.

He laughed. "You're probably right" he said. As soon as we were done getting dressed we walked down stairs where Lucille and Jack were in the kitchen. And, of course, a nervy Troy made sure twice that both of his parents knew to call him and I if they were having trouble with Aspen, even with Lucille reminding him that she's had a baby before and that she knew what to do. Also... it took me about ten minutes before I could finally get Troy into the car. The both of us drove off to get dinner with our friends and stay out for a movie. We were getting out of the car when we saw Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke waiting in front of the restaurant for us.

"What's up, guys!" Chad said.

"Not too much" Troy replied. I hugged Taylor and Sharpay and the three if us just started chatting about our own things.

"So, how's Munchkin doing?" Sharpay asked.

"She's great, she really loves the bouncy chair you got her" I smiled. Sharpay clapped her hands rapidly in satisfaction.

"I'm sorry I haven't had enough time to drop by and see you guys. My dad's making me pick up extra shifts at work to pay off my car" Taylor rolled her eyes. Sharpay and I smiled at her.

"Well, you need to stop by some time, Aspen misses Aunty Taylor" I said.

"And I miss cutie pie too" Taylor replied.

The three of us watched our boyfriends as we listened to them talk about basketball. Of course when it would be a weekend to relax, they would still talk about something involving being at school. We all laughed when they looked at us with confused looks on their faces. Taylor, Sharpay, and I took our sweethearts and walked into the restaurant.

"What was so funny?" Troy stopped to say.

"Nothing, Wildcat" I giggled as I swung back underneath his arm. Troy and I walked side by side. The night was going great. We had dinner with our friends, talked about things and caught up. I was so happy to see Taylor. Because she had been working so much, she hadn't any time to visit since I had the baby. As much as Sharpay tried to get her to come by, she still had a lot of work to her schedule. I was also happy to see everyone else. It felt nice for Troy and I to get out of the house for a night. Although I knew Troy could see how anxious I was to get back home to Aspen. Like I said, I hadn't been out in a long time so, that meant I didn't spend time away from her. I bowed my head thinking of my baby. Troy looked over at me and rubbed my back. I looked up at him and smiled, as did he.

"I miss my baby" I whispered as I lent my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my hair, "I know. You wanna call my mom and check on her?" he asked. I nodded. I pulled my phone out of my bag and walked outside the restaurant to call Lucille. I waited a few rings before she answered.

"Hi, Gabriella" Lucille answered perkily in a whisper.

"Hey, Lucille. How's it going?" I asked looking up to the sky.

"Everything's great, Little one here is sleeping like an angel" she said.

I smiled and bowed my head picturing Aspen sleeping heavily, "Well I'm glad to hear that she's all right"

"Are you okay, Gabs?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Troy's having fun" I smiled.

"I figured you would call, I know you miss your little pumpkin" she teased.

I laughed, "Yeah, I do. I can't wait to come home and see her" I said playing with a curl of my hair.

"Well, don't worry Gabi, she'll be right here when you do" she said.

"All right. See you later" I said hanging up the phone and walking back into the restaurant. Once I sat down at our table, eyes were on me.

"Where were you all of this time?" Zeke asked.

"I had to make a call" I said sitting down next to Troy.

"Thinkin' 'bout your baby?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah" I smiled bashfully as I bowed my head a little.

"Awe, it's okay, Gabs" Taylor giggled. Troy kissed my cheek as I blushed. I somewhat felt sort if defeated because Troy knew I would call his mother to check on Aspen. Only he asked me if I wanted to. All the while, I was doing it because I truly did worry about my baby sometimes. Especially after the scare Troy and I had with her a few weeks ago. It was when Aspen came down ill with a high fever. Troy and I were scared to death and really worried for our baby girl. Ever since that time, he and I had been watching Aspen's health like a hawk.

After about three hours with seeing our friends, Troy and I called it a night and decided to head home. To be truthful, for the last three hours, I spent them worrying and thinking only of Aspen. Doing that so much, it eventually tired me out. I lent my head back on the head rest of the seat of the car. Troy looked over and noticed how exhausted I looked. He took one hand off of the steering wheel to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes and sighed of contentment at how good and relaxing it felt. At the same time I was worrying, it was stressing me out. I wasn't used to having a clouded mind, but by now, I should have been used to it.

"Tired, Brie?" he asked me.

"How could I not be?" I whispered as I yawned.

"Well you didn't seem like you were having much fun tonight" he said.

"Of course I was having fun. What makes you say that?" I asked with concern.

"You just seemed more anxious to get home than you were to stay out" he pointed out.

"Oh" I said briefly remembering tonight. I guess I really didn't look like I was having fun. But the truth was,

I wanted to go home and see my daughter. Any time I would plan to go out, that would mean I would be spending time away from her. I guess this is why I had never made any plans to go out since I had her.

"It's okay though, babe. I know you wanted to be with Aspen" he said smiling at me. I smiled back at him and held his free hand. We finally pulled up to his house.

"Home sweet home" Troy said getting out of his car and walking over to open my door. The two of us walked up to the door hand in hand when entering his house. We saw Lucille in the living room with Aspen sleeping in her arms. She was and angel while asleep.

"Hey, there beautiful" I whispered taking Aspen from Lucille. I kissed Aspen's soft dark hair. She snored.

"How was your night, you guys?" Lucille asked standing up from the couch.

"It was great. Gabs couldn't wait to get home though" Troy said.

I smirked at him. He smiled at me before kissing my lips.

"Well I'm glad you had fun" she said. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 10:30. Now it was time for lights out. Troy and I went up stairs and put Aspen in her crib so that he and I could get ready for bed. I changed into a pair of red sweatpants that had the Wildcats logo on it, and wore a plain white t-shirt while Troy put on a pair of dark blue sweatpants and decided to stay shirtless. We climbed into bed and cuddled next to each other before drifting off to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Troy" I whispered. He looked at me with concern.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"I know we were supposed to have fun tonight and I feel like I just blew it all off by being so worried about Aspen" I explained.

Troy giggled as he stroked my long hair, "It's okay. I know it will take a minute for you to be used to going out now that you have a baby" he said. I nodded agreeing with him. Once I closed my eyes, I was fast asleep. That was how tired I was. With all the naps I could take during the day, I was still very tired by the time it was bed time.

The next day;

(March 13th)

Troy's POV-

I woke up really tired. I didn't know why I was so tired this morning because on weekends I wouldn't feel the need to sleep so much. But if memory served me correct, last night I was probably being woken up by Aspen crying. This happened so often, I forgot most of the time. I got up out of bed and stretched looking at the sunlight peeking through the bedroom window. I decided to go downstairs only to find the house empty. I tried to think where could my parents be at this time of the day. It was only 10:00 am. I just guessed that they had errands to run. I lay down on the couch to watch some morning sports on TV. Unfortunately it wasn't Sunday yet so nothing good was on. I just left the channel on what ever was on the the television. After a while, I grew bored and felt tired again. I was startled when I head a baby cry come from upstairs. I rushed up the stair case and entered the attic bedroom and saw Gabi getting out up bed to hold Aspen. She sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib and bounced the baby gently to make her stop crying.

"Good morning, beautiful" I said walking over to her.

"Good morning" she said rubbing one eye. I kissed her fore head and knelt down next to the chair she was sitting in.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked. She nodded. Aspen squirmed around in Gabi's arms grunting. "What's the matter, little tyke?" I asked patting Aspen's little tummy as she cried. She wouldn't stop crying.

"Could you go downstairs and get her bottle out of the fridge?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure" I said as I ran back downstairs. Because Aspen needed to be fed so much, I always made sure that there was a bottle of formula prepared and set in the fridge. I have to say, things were so much easier when Gabi was breastfeeding. As I opened the fridge I heard a buzzing noise coming from Gabi's phone that was set on the kitchen counter top. She must have left it there last night when we arrived back home. I grabbed the bottle of formula and set it in the microwave for about a minute and a half. Then I walked over to grab her phone and saw a red button flashing. It meant that it was signaling her for missed contact info. I touched the screen on her phone and saw that she had a missed call. My eyes grew big with confusion when I saw the caller's name and the time of the call.

It was from Rodney Collins. He called at 12:34am.

I looked up to the ceiling to think. Why would Rodney Collins be calling my girlfriend's cell phone? And how did he get her number? I looked at the way his name was read on the phone and it said 'Collins, Rodney'. Obviously, his phone number wasn't saved into Gabriella's phone since every contact she had in her phone had a nickname as the person's name and a photo I.D. I put the phone back down on the counter exactly how I found it. I was trying to think about what I was going to say to Gabriella once I got back up stairs. At the same time I didn't know if I should say anything. I didn't want her to think I was snooping around with her phone. Her and I promised we would never do that to each other if we trusted each other. But after what I had just saw, I was beginning to think different. A million of different things were going through my head. Why would this guy, the guy that has been out to get me since I had claimed Gabriella mine, the guy that has tried a number of times to make the both of our lives a living hell, would be calling her in the first place? I sighed heavily and took the bottle of formula out of the microwave and went upstairs. I grabbed Gabriella's phone anyway. I thought that if I was going to become married to her some day that we would always share things with each other. And never hide anything. I reached our bedroom and saw that Aspen was still crying and struggling in Gabriella's arms. I handed Gabriella the bottle so she could feed the baby. She stopped crying and was relaxed once the bottle reached her mouth.

"Thank you" Gabriella said.

"No problem" I said bowing my head reaching for my pocket to pull out her cell phone.

"You left this last night on the counter" I said handing her phone to her.

"Thanks babe. I must have forgot to grab it" she said taking the phone and setting it on the night stand by the bed.

"I saw something on there" I paused.

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"I saw something on your phone earlier when I was grabbing Aspen's bottle" I said walking closer to her.

"Like what, Troy? Spit it out" she said impatiently.

"I saw that that kid Rodney called you" I resumed. Gabriella looked at me funny.

"Collins?" she asked.

"Yes, Gabriella. What other Rodney could you and I possibly know, and why the hell was he calling you in the first place?" I asked becoming angry.

"I don't know, Troy! And why were you looking in my phone in the first place?" she asked raising her voice.

"Gabriella, tell the truth, if you're hiding anything from me, I want you to tell me about it now" I said calmly.

"I promise you, Troy, I'm not hiding anything. And I don't know why Rodney called me" she said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise" she replied. I bowed my head and turned away.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"I'm going for a walk" I said as I shut the bedroom door behind me. I left the house and went for my walk. I couldn't think why Gabriella and Rodney would be talking in the first place. I was still disgusted after the interaction he and I had the other week when he tipped my lunch tray from out of my hand. I knew he was a bully but I also knew very well of how disgusting he was. He had a reputation to be a player but it was so much deeper than that. He was known to play with innocent girls' hearts and harass them and to sleep with different girls while he had a girlfriend. A few times he even posted clubs and bashing blogs about the girls at our school. He was liked by no one. And no one wanted to be his friend. This is why it escapes me why Gabriella would have any contact with him. I stopped on the sidewalk and sat the on the warm concrete. I let my head into my hands. Now I knew I was overreacting. I tried to think about if Gabriella was telling the truth or not. I didn't know why I felt all of a sudden I couldn't trust what she had told me. I knew I could always trust her with my heart. So why did I feel different now? Why did I feel like she was lying to me. I didn't know what to think anymore. It all had suddenly felt like I couldn't trust her. My future wife. The love of my life and the mother of my child, Gabriella Montez.

Meanwhile;

Gabriella's POV-

I held my daughter with one arm and used my other to pick up my phone. I set Aspen in her crib so that I could use both hands to touch the screen and go through the phone.

I went through my missed calls and saw Rodney Collins' name at the very beginning of the list. I frowned at the name. I saw that he had called me about two hours before Troy and I went to bed. I was tempted to call him and ask him how he had got a hold of phone number. But I also felt if I did that, Troy would find out and it would send him the wrong message and we would most likely end up in an pointless argument. It was usually pointless to me because I always knew that I was telling the truth when I was being wrongly accused.

I gave in and called the number. I waited a few rings before I head the other line pick up.

"Well. If it isn't Ms. Gabriella Montez" I heard Rodney's disgusting voice.

"Yeah, hi" I asked.

"What's shakin' sweet thang" he said.

"Yeah, okay, I just wanted to ask, how did you get my number?" I asked in monotone.

"Who wants to know?" he asked.

"Apparently I do since I called you" I said becoming annoyed.

"Well I can't tell you. But I did want to ask how your boyfriend was doing" he said.

"He is fine" I responded bluntly.

"Are you sure? Because he sure didn't look fine when I drove passed him and saw him sitting down on the sidewalk. He looked depressed" he pointed out.

"He was going on a walk, Rodney" I said rolling my eyes.

"What do you want Rodney? Tell me so you can stop stalking me" I said.

"Why would you think I was stalking you?" he asked innocently.

I wasn't falling for his act, "Oh, gee I don't know. Maybe because you wont tell me who gave you my phone number in the first place and you just so happened to be driving down my street" I said.

"Well, if you're offering, I want you to dump Troy and take a walk on the wild side with me for a change" he said.

"I've bee there, Rodney. And I'm not going back and, definitely, not with _you_"

"All right fine. But just remember Gabriella" he paused.

"What?" I shot at him.

"You'll regret it" he threatened.

"Good bye, Rodney" I said as I hung up the phone. I bowed my head. I almost wanted to cry. I felt the tension rising around me. Calling Rodney was a waste of time. And him calling wasn't worth the frustration that it was putting on me and Troy's relationship. I didn't delete the recent call I had made to Rodney. I already knew that when Troy came back he would ask about it. Just deleting it would be suspicious and dishonest. I was trying to have another fight with him. I knew that when he had returned home, I would have to confront him about it. So there was most likely going to be an argument. About an hour later, I heard the front door open and shut. I immediately rushed downstairs to see whom it was.

"Hey" I said to Troy timidly as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

"Hi" he said drinking his water.

"We need to talk" I said looking at him with an uneasy expression.

"Yeah" he paused.

"I think we should" he resumed. The both of us motioned up to our bedroom to have a talk. I already had a feeling in my churning stomach that this wasn't going to be a good one.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked folding my arms.

"You tell me, Gabriella. You called _me_ up for a talk" he said angrily. I could tell he was still mad about earlier.

"Right" I responded and winced at Troy's harsh tone.

"I called Rodney" I said. Troy looked even more furious than he did before.

"Why?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"I wanted to know why he called and how he even got my number" I said.

"And you did this after I left? How come you couldn't do it while I was standing here right in front of you?" he asked raising his voice. I tried to keep my gathering tears from falling.

"You were so mad that he even called me in the first place!" I argued.

"So what, Gabriella? That guy is trouble! You don't need to even give a person like him the time of day let alone call him!" he said.

"What else are you doing behind my back?" he asked throwing his arms up.

"Nothing, Troy, I swear! Why can't you understand that? Just because that jerk called me, it doesn't mean anything! I don't talk to him or hang out with him! All he wants to do is harass me!" I explained finally in tears.

Troy knelt down next to me and took my hands, "Gabriella, I want you to look me in the eye and promise me that you're telling me the truth" he said. I nodded.

"I promise you Troy, I am telling the truth" I swore. Troy looked at me for a long time before taking in what I had said. At this point I was mildly freaked out. I was starting to feel like he didn't trust me. Like I was lying to him or something.

"What did he say to you when you called him?" he asked.

"He told me to break up with you or I'll regret it" I said with a sigh.

"I'll kill him" Troy said.

"Troy, no!" I tried to say until I was cut off by Troy.

"Gabriella! If he does anything to you-" he said before I cut him off.

"He wont! I just don't want you doing anything that will come back to haunt you" I said. I broke down by the bed and cried. Troy sighed and then looked down at me. He sat down next to me and wiped my tears.

"Don't cry anymore, Brie. I wont do anything. I promise" he said trying to comfort me.

"That's not why I'm crying, Troy" I said.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"I don't feel like you trust me. If you did, you wouldn't be accusing me of doing you so wrong" I explained.

"I never said you did me wrong, Brie. I just wanted to know why Rodney would call you in the first place. He hasn't bothered you since Junior year" Troy said. Suddenly it snapped in my head. It hasn't been that long since my last interaction with Rodney. The last time I was being harassed by him was at the Christmas party just a couple of days before Aspen was born. I can't believe that all of this time I had forgotten about it. But I had decided to keep it a secret from Troy. I didn't want him to flip out more than he already has.

"Okay" I answered briefly. I was suddenly silent. I stared off looking blank. Troy held me next to him and rubbed my back. I still couldn't form a different expression. I hoped that Rodney would not still be trying to harass me after that night. And most of all, I hoped he wouldn't be bothering Troy at school. I didn't want him to find out about what happened. I knew at this point if he did, he wouldn't be upset because of what Rodney did to me at the party, he would be more concerned about me not telling him. I felt nauseous again. And the feeling wouldn't go away. Troy was showing me lately his temper was terrible. And I was scared to find out what would happen next.

(March 15th; Monday)

Troy's POV-

I was still mad. I was mad for a jackass calling my girlfriend's phone. And I was mad that she had the nerve to even call him back. I rapidly walked down the hall of my school. I hadn't said anything to Gabi at all before I left this morning. Our entire weekend together after finding out that Rodney had called her was awkward. The both of us barely spoke to each other. The only time I said anything to her was when it was about Aspen but she said she could manage. I could feel tension surrounding the two of us. I was glad it was finally Monday. I felt like if I had went back to school and saw different faces, I would feel a little less overwhelmed.

"What up, Troy?" Chad asked walking up to my locker with Zeke.

"Sup?" I asked.

"Nothing, just getting prepared for this long day. I wish it were still the weekend" Zeke said.

"I don't" I said shutting my locker closed.

"Why, dude?" Chad asked frowning.

"Gabriella and I sort of got into a little disagreement" I sighed.

"About what?" Zeke asked.

"You know that kid, Rodney Collins?" I asked. Chad and Zeke nodded.

"Yeah, well, I don't know how all of a sudden he got the idea that it was okay for him to call my girlfriend's cell phone" I said walking ahead of the guys.

"Well, we didn't give him the number. And it couldn't have been Sharpay or Taylor. None of us even like that guy" Chad stated.

"I know it wasn't _you _guys, but it's not even about who gave him her number" I paused.

"Then what is it, man?" Zeke asked.

"I mean, why would he try to talk to her in the first place? I'm almost starting to think Gabi's been seeing him behind my back" I said.

"Whoa, man! That's takin' it to a whole 'nother level. We know for a fact that Gabi isn't seeing that loser" Chad said stopping me in my tracks.

"How do you know?" I asked confused.

"Well, for one, Gabi doesn't dig him. And she's with you" Chad said thinking.

"And she doesn't fall for losers like him" Zeke said. Chad and I looked at Zeke with odd expressions. I decided to kill the conversation. I didn't know what to believe. I knew my buddies were trying to reassure me that nothing was going on between Gabi and Rodney, but I didn't buy it. I wanted to find out for myself, from him. I knew Gabriella would kill me if I had flew off the handle with Rodney but I had a right to know why he even had audacity to call her. Around lunchtime, I decided not to buy lunch because I was going to find Rodney to talk to him. I spotted him sitting at his table with his thuggish friends sitting there laughing and making nasty jokes, jokes about women they've slept with particularly.

"Hey, Rodney!" I said trying to get his attention. Him and his gang stared at me with death-like eyes. He left his table and walked up to me and stood eye level with me.

"How's it goin', Bolton?" he asked.

"I heard you called Gabriella" I said. From the corner of my eye I could see Chad and Zeke watching from a distance.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"So, that's my girlfriend and the mother of my daughter, so stay away from her" I said with a brutal tone of voice.

"What's the matter, Bolton? Scared of a little competition?" he asked getting cocky.

"There is no competition, Rodney. She was mine from the beginning and you and I know it both very well" I said lowering my eyebrows.

"Yeah, Troy. You had your turn with that little slut. Now it's my turn. I'll show her what a real man is" he said. I quickly grabbed him by his jean-material jacket and slammed his back up against the wall in the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at us. Chad and Zeke had ran over to pull me away from Rodney.

"Face it, Bolton, you're all washed up!" he said. I charged for him again before being pulled back by Zeke and Chad again. Sharpay and Taylor ran from out of no where to see what was going on.

"What the hell is going on now?" Taylor asked.

"I'm warning you, Rodney. Stay away from Gabriella!" I said pointing my finger to him. I was still being pulled back by Zeke and Chad. I wanted to beat the crap out of that little punk right about now.

"All right, Bolton. If that's how it's gonna be, you better watch yourself _and_ your bitch. If I ever get the chance, I'll dump beer on her head again" he said walking away.

After a minute of holding it in, suddenly I felt my rage rise, "Wait a minute! You did what?" I yelled trying to go after Rodney whom was still walking away. I was under restraint by Chad and Zeke who tried hard to keep me from attacking that kid.

"Rodney, you little punk, get back here!" Sharpay yelled.

I calmed down for a second and forced my arms out of Chad's and Zeke's grip. It took me a second for it all to come to mind... What does he mean 'again'? Did this mean that he's done this before? If so, when? And where? Where was I when this happened? A lot of questions clouded my mind waiting for me to ask aloud.

"Guys?" I said hyperventilating at this point.

"What is it, Troy?" Zeke answered.

"What did he mean by 'again'?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, man?" Chad asked.

"He said he poured beer on Gabriella's head before. When did this happen?" I asked.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other with shocked expressions. I looked at the two of them and I became angry.

"Tay? Shar? You guys look like you know something" I said walking up next to the girls. Suddenly they became intimidated when I did.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked playing innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me right now, Shar! I'm asking you and Taylor. What was Rodney talking about when he said he would pour beer on Gabriella's head again?" I asked.

Sharpay sighed and looked helpless. Taylor shook her head at Shar a few times begging her not to tell me. She knew she couldn't stab Gabriella in the back by telling me something I couldn't know. But then again, we were all friends so when I wanted some information on something, I needed to know. And frankly, this was really concerning me.

Sharpay gave up, "The night that you, Chad, Zeke, and Jason went snowboarding Christmas weekend, Tay, Gabs and I had went out to a party and that's when he was there. He just kept harassing her. Then she gave him the boot and then I guess when we were leaving, that's when he poured beer down her head" Sharpay explained. I was furious. All of this time, the two of them knew what was going on, and neither of them even told me. And what was worse is that Gabriella tried to keep it from me. But why? Why wouldn't she want me to know that? And when I thought about when the event happened, this was when she was still pregnant with Aspen. Just the thought of it made me even more angry.

"You guys knew and no one told me?" I asked.

"We couldn't tell you, Troy!" Taylor said defensively.

"And why not?" I yelled.

"Because Gabriella didn't want you to freak out!" Sharpay responded.

"I don't care! I have a right to know these things!" I shouted. I looked at my circle of friends whom were staring at me.

"Thanks for being such great friends" I said sarcastically before storming out of the cafeteria and to the attendance office. I was going to sign myself out of school to go home and talk to Gabriella. If my parents needed an explanation, it would have to wait until later. I jumped into my car and burned rubber as I drove off to my house. Now, I'm positive I was overreacting. But I was too angry to back down. I needed to talk to Gabriella. I rushed through my front door and ran upstairs and ran through the bedroom door like a man on fire.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"You and I need to have a talk right now!" I said.

"Troy keep it down, Aspen is finally asleep" Gabriella whispered.

I pointed to the staircase and motioned her downstairs so we could talk in the kitchen without waking the baby.

"What is your problem now?" she snapped.

"My problem is that you're a liar!" I said.

"How am I a liar?" she asked defnesively.

"You lied to me! You said that you and Rodney didn't talk before and you guys did!" I said on the verge of tears.

"What did he say to you, Troy?"

"He told me about when you guys were at that Christmas party and he poured beer on your head!"

"Yeah, he did! That doesn't mean we talked. If anything, he was harassing me the whole night!"

"Yeah, but Gabriella, you made Taylor and Sharpay swear not to tell me. Why would you do that? Why wouldn't you want me to know that that jerk was harassing you? And while you were still pregnant too!"

"Because this would happen, Troy! You overreact about the littlest things, it makes you insane! I can't deal with that. And I thought it would have blown over by now that's why I never told you!"

"Gabriella, I told you before, you could always tell me anything. I never made you feel like you had to hide things from me. I wouldn't tolerate it. But now, I'm not sure anymore" I said sitting down next on my bed.

"What does that mean?" she asked trying to fight her tears from falling down her face.

"It means" I paused. I tried to think before responding. I didn't want this argument to spiral completely out of control.

"It means, I didn't get down on one knee and vow to pledge my life to you for you to go and keep secrets from me, Gabriella. We said we would always be honest with each other! What happened to that?" I asked.

"Troy, it was one little secret!" she argued.

"And soon it will be another on and there will be more that just keep coming. I'm not planning to deal with that, Gabs" I said.

"Well, maybe if you weren't do overprotective of me and the baby, it would have been easier to tell you what happened" she said.

"Gabriella! You and Aspen are my family of course I'm going to worry about you guys twenty-four/seven! I'm busting my ass trying to complete my education and graduate so that I can give you and our daughter a better life so that we don't have to live in my parents' attic forever! I mean, hell, I could have just dropped you when I had the chance and continued on with my life instead of standing back and helping you raise my kid!" I shouted.

"Fine then, Troy! If you're so sure your life is much better without me and Aspen in it, because that's your main problem, well you can bet we won't be in your way anymore" Gabriella said marching upstairs.

"What do you mean, you guys wont be in my way?" I asked walking in front of her trying to stop her from doing what I thought she was about to do. Gabriella paused for a second and let her tears fall.

I'm leaving, Troy. And I'm taking Aspen with me" she said pulling out her clothes from her drawer and throwing them into her pink travel bag.

"Where will you go?" I said trying to stop her.

"I'll go live with my mom. It will only be for a while until we can sort things out" she said continuing to pack.

"Gabriella, we can sort things out right here!" I said.

"Troy! I need time to think! I need to be away for a while. Because you and I both know that if we stand here and keep arguing with each other, it's going to escalate into bigger argument and I'm not trying to do that right now!" she said between sobs.

"Do what ever you want, Gabriella" I said leaving down the stairs and going into the living room. I sat down on the couch and buried my face into my hands, and cried to myself. I couldn't believe she was leaving me. After a while of feeling like I had done the right thing by getting a hold of information I deserved to know, suddenly I felt like it wasn't worth the aggravation. I knew Gabi was only trying to keep me from going crazy but I was upset that she didn't even bother to tell me when it happened. And now my poor stomach was churning acid at the thoughts I had going through my head. My love was leaving... my love was leaving me. And she was taking my baby girl with her. I wanted to so badly stop Gabriella from leaving but she had made up her mind that she was going to stay with her mother so that she could clear her head. I closed my eyes a number of times trying to convince myself that it was only a bad dream. But reality kept setting in. My hands shook with fury, almost as if I were getting ready to self destruct. After 15 minutes, I heard Gabriella rushing downstairs with two bags on her shoulders while carrying Aspen's car seat carrier.

"My mom's wiring me money to get on a plane to Phoenix tonight" she stated.

"Do you need me to drop you off at the airport?" I said trying to refrain from crying again. I could see the tears coming in her eyes as well.

"No, I've got a cab" she said sniffling.

"Fine" I whispered. I knelt down to Aspen whom was sleeping in her car seat. I kissed her many times on her fore head.

"Daddy loves you baby girl. We'll only be apart for a little while. But we will be together again" I said between sobs. It felt like I was never going to see my baby girl again. I couldn't stop crying every time I saw her.

"I have to go, Troy" Gabriella said sobbing as she left out the door as she stuffed her bags in the back seat on one side and set Aspen down in the middle as she shut the door once she was in. I waved to her and my daughter. What have I done? I just let the most beautiful person I have ever been with, my one and only love walk out the door with our kid. I broke down by the kitchen table and cried. I was in despair yet again. It killed me to see Gabriella walk out of that door with Aspen. I didn't know if I could deal with not waking up next to them in the morning. Hearing Aspen's cries wanting to be held, fed, changed, or burped. Gabriella's sweet breath on the back of my neck at night and the warmth of her body next to mine. My heart was broken, and so was my spirit. I walked up the stairs of my now empty house and entered my bedroom and looked around. Aspen's crib was bear. It had nothing on it but her sheets. None of her blankets or clothes were hanging on the sides like usual and all of her stuffed animals and Gabriella's clothes were gone. I sat down on the bed and shut my eyelids tightly ready to cry my heart out. I noticed something sitting on Gabriella's dresser drawer right by her mirror. It was the engagement ring I had got her. My heart became heavy when I saw a note that was beside the ring.

The note read,

_'Dear, Troy. I love you so much, Wildcat. I know we are meant to_

_be together. But now, I'm not sure. You had basically told me that_

_Aspen and I were too much for you right now. I don't want to be around _

_you if that's how you truly feel about us. I'm sorry I kept what happened at _

_Christmas eve a secret, but I knew why I was doing it. Sometimes_

_you do overreact badly to those kinds of situations. But I also knew_

_it was wrong of me to not tell you. I've been thinking. Since I decided to_

_go with my Mom for a while, this will give you a chance to decide if_

_you really want to be married to me in the future. To see if you're ready_

_to be with me for the rest of our lives. Whatever you choose, regardless, I still_

_love you to death, Troy Bolton. I love you and only you along with our baby girl._

_I will be in contact with you soon. And most importantly, I will miss you._

_With love, Gabriella'_

I folded the note and placed it in my pocket. If there were many times in my life that I felt like I had screwed up big, this was probably by far the worst. I was left alone. The person I shared all of my love with was gone. And even though it was only temporary, it felt like it would be an eternity before I could kiss her and hug her again. All I wanted to do was scream.

**A/N: Okay... not the best ending. It was taking me weeks to finish this chapter. Once again I had a serious case of writers' block. I promise I'll try a little harder on the next one. I just need to come up with more ideas... Please R&R people! Thanks tons! -Nat [=**


	11. Healing My Wounds

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

(March 26th)

2:00pm

Gabriella's POV

I rocked back and fourth trying to calm down my screaming child. I tried everything I did to make her stop crying. I tried feeding her, changing her, and even playing with her. She would not stop crying. My head ached terribly. My stomach hurt from being empty. Aspen cried to be fed so much and needed a lot of attention, I barely had anytime to feed myself. It had been two weeks since I left Troy. So without him, it meant pulling twice my own weight when it came to taking care of a house while trying to hold a baby in your arms. Ever since I came out to Arizona, it had been the same way it had been before when I was living with my mother. Alone in a house. And now I have a baby. I wanted to go back to Troy's so badly but, I was too proud to admit that I missed his help. That I missed him being next to me at night where I needed him. To be here with me and my baby.

"Please stop crying!" I said sobbing, myself. I bounced Aspen in my arms while I sat down on my bed. I wiped my tears when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered with a crackly voice.

"Hey, Mija" my mother said on the other line.

"Hi, Mom" I replied sniffling.

"What's the matter, Gabriella?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. I've been trying to get Aspen to quiet down for the last hour. And she just wont stop!" I said between sobs.

"Did you try patting on her lower back? She might have gas" my mom suggested.

"No, Mom I didn't think about that" I said mentally slapping myself. I hadn't burped Aspen all day. How could I forget that? I held her against my chest with her head resting on my shoulder while I patted her back.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Mom" I said wiping my tears again.

"It's okay to be emotional, sometimes honey, but-" she trailed off.

"Mom, I'm not emotional! I'm under a lot of stress" I said in denial.

"Okay then, how about we order some Chinese tonight and we'll talk when I get home, okay?" she asked.

"Actually, don't order take out, I'm thinking about making pasta" I said.

"All right, honey, I'll see you later" my mom said as she hung up. I hung up the phone after. I held onto my phone for a minute while I held Aspen up to my chest with my other hand. I wanted to call Troy. I hadn't talk to him in almost a week. And I had forgot that I had left my engagement ring at his house when I left. I meant to. I wanted him to decide if he was really ready to be with me eternally. But waiting was already so hard. At this point I had wished I hadn't left the Boltons. When I was there, I was sane. I was at peace with myself. It just didn't feel like home if Troy wasn't there. I missed him so much. And I knew Aspen really missed her daddy too. I wondered if Troy was missing us just as much as we were thinking of him.

An hour and half later;

Troy's POV-

I walked through the front door with my gym bag swung over one of my shoulders and my water bottle in my hand. I set everything down in the kitchen and headed for the fridge. I was starving. I grabbed a plate of chicken and rice that was left in the fridge from when my mom made dinner. As I was preparing my meal I stopped and leaned against the counter top and folded my arms to think. The first thing that popped into my head was Gabriella. God, how I missed her and everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her hugs, and most definitely, her kisses. I felt like an idiot for letting her walk away. I had the best thing in the world going on for me and I blew it. All because I thought that some jerk was trying to steal my girl away from me. I knew I had overreacted. I couldn't help but feel that pinch of jealousy and anxiety take over my emotions. How could I think that Gabi would ever want to choose another person over me? I knew she would never do that. So why was I so stupid? Why did I let my worse judgment get the better of me? I could only answer to myself that I had my own insecurity issues. Overall, I still missed Gabriella. I needed to see her. The last two weeks I had been waking up alone, not feeling her by my side, and not my daughter's cry to fill the room. I was so lost without my girls.

I heard the microwave beep. I took my food out and shut the microwave door. All of a sudden I had lost my appetite. The mood felt different now that Gabi wasn't here. It was hard for me to rest when all I could think about was her and the baby. The front door swung open and in walked my mom.

"Hey, Mom" I said pitting my fork on the plate.

"Hi, sweetheart" she sighed putting some groceries away in the refrigerator.

"How are you?" I asked her.

"I'm fine. I've just been our running errands all day" she said.

"Mom, you should probably rest. You've been on your feet a lot lately" I said massaging my mother's shoulders. She swiped her auburn brown to the back of her head. My mom looked worn down. But not for the reason she was running around town so much. When Gabi used to be here, my mom would spend most of the day at home with her to take care of Aspen. I know my mom missed the both of them just as much as I did. Ever since Aspen was born, my mom had always been there. She couldn't be a day without her. The night my father had kicked me and Gabi out, Mom begged for us to come back. I could tell she was lost without her granddaughter.

"I can't relax, Troy. I've got a lot of stuff I've been needing to take care of for months" she protested.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked trying to stop my mom from leaving my sight. She didn't want me to see that she was sad.

"Like" my mom stammered.

"Like, how I've been meaning to redecorate the living room. I saw some amazing ideas on Martha Stewart's show that I-" she trailed off.

"Mom you _need_ to take it easy. Just have a seat on the couch and breathe for a minute" I said sitting her down in the living room. She took a deep breath and exhaled. After a second, she bowed her head and began to cry.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" I said rubbing her back for comfort.

"Who am I fooling? I really miss my little pumpkin" she sobbed. I pulled my mom in for a hug and stroked her back.

"I know, Mom. I miss her too" I sighed looking up to the ceiling. My heart broke even more. It was killing my mom just as much as it killed me to miss my daughter. I wanted to cry with my mom but I had to be strong.

"Why can't you and Gabriella just make up so she can come home?" she asked wiping away her fallen tears.

"I wish it was that simple, Mom" I said.

She nodded and looked at me, "I know what you mean. But still, I really think you and Gabi should try to work things out. Troy, I see it in you every day how much you miss that girl. So why not try?" she said.

My mom had a point. And I knew she was right. I truly missed Gabriella. If I hadn't been so foolish before, she probably wouldn't have left. I wasn't using my head. At the same time, this would be the best time to call her. I hadn't talked to her in days and I wanted to know how her and Aspen were doing. I had to call her.

"You know, Ma, I'll take you up on that. I just need a minute" I said as I left the living room to go upstairs to my bedroom. I leaped onto the bed and pulled my phone from out of my pocket and searched my contacts to find Gabriella. Her name in the phone stayed highlighted for a moment. I was still debating on whether or not I should call her. My heart was pounding. But why? It almost felt like this was my first time ever talking to her. Sort of like how a guy would feel about talking to a girl he likes. I felt so childish. I pressed the call button and dialed her phone number anyway. I few rings passed by as I waited for the other line to pick up.

Gabriella's POV-

I caressed my sleeping baby's face as she sucked on her pacifier. She was so adorable. I let more tears fall down my face. For the last few weeks since I've watched Aspen sleep, it always reminded me of the time when I was taking a nap and woke up and saw Troy sleeping with her in his arms in the rocking chair. This was right around the time that she was born. It was a hassle to try to get Aspen to sleep at night for the first month. Luckily Troy was always there to make it happen when I was too exhausted to do it myself. He looked so gentle and so... fatherly sleeping in the chair like that with our baby girl sleeping and looking so innocent. It was definitely like a picture that my mind forever held onto. I broke away from my thoughts when I heard my phone ring obnoxiously. Who could it be now? For the last hour I've gotten calls from my mother, my great-grandma, and a few of my cousins. But my heart stopped when I saw the caller I.D. Troy. I felt very hesitant to answer. What did he want? The very last time we talked on the phone we got into a huge fight again. I had told him not to call for a while. But I couldn't resist talking to him. It was impossible to stay mad at him for a long time. Poor lunkhead boyfriend of mine.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hey, Gabs" he said after a pause.

"Hi" I responded. There was a long and awkward silence before one of us spoke.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. And you?" I said still trying to act like I was mad at him.

"I'm doing well" he replied. There was another pause. "Can we talk" he asked.

"What about?" I asked. I almost did not feel like talking to him because now it seemed like every time we did, we ended up in a fight.

"Us" he said. I thought for a minute before responding. "I guess we could talk" I said awkwardly.

"Gabriella, I really think you should come home" he said.

"Troy, I can't just leave my mom now. I'm already settled in" I said. There was another pause.

"I know. But I really need you and Aspen here with me, Gabs. It's not the same without the two of you here" he said with his voice cracking.

I sighed and bowed my head. "I really want to, Troy. But I can't go anywhere now. And my mom really needs me here" I protested.

"What about us?" he asked.

"We'll see each other every chance we get" I said with teary eyes. I felt my heart die more and more inside. I really wanted to go back to Albuquerque to be with Troy. But I had made up my mind about staying with my mother. It wasn't like I had a choice now anyway. But it still hurt not being with Troy. I had many regrets about leaving him and his family.

"What about Aspen, Gabriella? You can't keep me away from her!" Troy argued. I buried my face into one hand and cried softly.

"I know I can't. And I wont" I sobbed.

"Gabs, don't cry, please" Troy said with his voice cracking again. I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"I'll call you later, Troy. I have to go" I said as I quickly hung up the phone. When I did I cried harder to myself. I picked Aspen up from my side and held her close to me. It hurt so much to talk to the man I loved yet be so far apart from him. And the tiny person I was holding in my arms was half of him, which hurt more. I really didn't want to keep Troy's daughter away from him. But I couldn't turn my back on my mom now. All the time I was gone, my mom had been lonesome. I was happy at first to be home with her, but I was instantly missing Troy. Things weren't right without seeing him. I had to find a way. A way to go back to him. And without breaking my mother's heart. I hoped she would understand why I wanted to leave. But I didn't know when would be the most appropriate time to tell her. But I had to do it soon if I wanted to make things right. I couldn't have Aspen growing up without her father by her side every day of her life. I just couldn't. I continued to cry to myself until I hear a knock at my mother's front door. I sniffled and wiped my tears away and tried to make myself look as it I weren't crying at all. When I went to answer the door, I gagged at whom was standing before me. It was my very popular, very pretty, non-stop margarita drinking, 'Kim Kardashian-wannabe', much older cousin, Sophia. She waltzed through the front door and reached her arms out to me and pulled me into a very tight hug.

"Hey, cousin!" she squealed squeezing me tightly. I stood and felt the pain jolt through my upper body practically being crushed by her humongous faux breasts until she finally let me go. What a relief.

"Hey, Soph" I said trying to smile at my very perky cousin.

"Where's Aunty Maria?" she asked looking around the living room with the grin of a Barbie doll.

"She's working today. But feel free, help yourself to some of my lemonade" I offered her, pointing toward the kitchen.

"Gabriella, you know me better than my own brothers and sisters do and you know I came here to have a drink!" she said scanning the cabinets in the kitchen for any alcoholic beverage mixer she could find.

"What? Aunty doesn't keep any liquor around here?" she asked frowning playfully.

"I thought you knew she doesn't drink" I rolled my eyes.

"Please" she scoffed in disbelief.

"My mom said before you were even born, she used to drink like a sailor" she said taking a drink from her water bottle.

"Yeah, that was _before_ I was born" I said.

"Well, I guess that means I'm gonna just have to stop at a bar. I haven't had a margarita in a week" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch.

"You wanna come with?" she asked me.

"Soph, I'm not twenty-one and plus, I have a baby in case you forgot" I pointed out.

"Chill out, Cuz. They have a section where you can bring your kids" she said picking up a magazine from the coffee table and scanned through pages.

"Yeah, if they're twelve and older not three months old" I argued.

"Okay, fine, I'll just go by myself later. But now, I wanna see little sugar plum!" she squealed as she headed toward my room.

"Soph, please be quiet, I just put her down" I whispered as we reached the room.

"Don't worry, I won't be loud" she said while she examined my daughter. Sophia stroked Aspen's face as she slept. I couldn't help but smile every time I saw Sophia around babies. Her image grew softer every time she was seen with one. Sometimes she got on my nerves just because she was so perky and so full of herself a lot of the time, but I still loved her. She was almost like the older sister I never had. And I have to say, I was feeling a little bit better now that she was here. I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"So, have you heard from your boy yet?" she asked referring to Troy.

"I talked to him just before you got here" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"How are you two doing?" she asked curiously.

"We're still trying to work things out. He wants me to come home" I said.

"Well, how come you don't just go back?" she asked again.

"I can't just leave my mom, Soph" I argued.

"Gabriella, honey. If I know my Aunty, she can manage just fine around here. I know it may seem like she was missing you dearly when you weren't here, but trust me, she wasn't. She wanted you to be with Troy and raise Aspen in Albuquerque or where ever you and Troy had decided to go. That's why she never put that kind of burden on you about missing you so much because she wanted _you_ to follow _your_ heart" she said. I nodded while thinking.

"So, do you think she'll be understanding about me wanting to go back?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know about _now_. You just got here" Sophia laughed. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm just joking, cousin. But I do suggest that you do only what your heart wants you to do" she said with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Well, right now my hearts telling me to think about it" I said.

"Girl, you have plenty of time in your life to think. Do what you feel you need to do right now. Besides; don't you miss his family and all of your friends?" she asked.

"I do" I said gently rubbing on of my arms. I really did miss all of my friends as well. I felt guilty inside for just leaving without telling them I would be gone. The night Troy and I fought, I was too selfish to even think about calling them and telling them goodbye. I just wanted to leave Albuquerque as soon as I could.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go back, Gabriella!" she said encouraging me to do so.

"I will, Soph. But not soon. You know my mom is supposed to be throwing this big victory party tomorrow for getting her promotion at work" I said.

"Well then just tell Aunty Maria afterward. It shouldn't be that difficult" she said.

"I guess" I said simply.

"Gab, I'm serious. Sure Troy was being an ass to you, but you can't stay mad at the kid forever. Look, when you get back to his house, you two need to sit down, _like adults, _and work out your business" she argued.

My cousin had a point. At least she knew when yo give healthy advice to people when they needed it. I thought I could tell my mom after the party and just go back to Troy's. But I had a lot of thinking to do before it happened.

Troy's POV-

"Troy! It's me, open up!" Chad yelled pounding on my bedroom door. I violetly let myself up from my bed after spending the last 30 minutes staring at my phone hoping Gabriella would call me back.

"Who let you in?" I asked as I answered the door.

"The front was door unlocked" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"We were supposed to meet up after school to go shoot hoops at my place but you never showed up" he said walking into my bedroom.

"I'm sorry man, I've just got a lot on my mind right now" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Like what?" he asked.

I sighed and looked down at the floor before responding to Chad's question. I hadn't told any of my friends that Gabriella had moved out. But judging by the expression on Chad's face while he examined my room and noticed that things around seemed different, I'm sure he had an idea of what it was.

"Chad, I'm about to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else just yet" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. Chad cringed his face at me in question.

"What's up, man?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Gabriella left me" I said.

Chad's eyes widened. "Why man? What happened?" he asked.

"I was an idiot and a complete jerk" I replied.

"Dude, tell me what exactly happened" he begged.

"I think you already know what happened, Chad" I said.

Chad thought for a moment. "Did it have anything to do with Rodney?" he asked.

"Most likely. This is the whole story. Basically, he called Gabriella" I started.

"I remember, you told all of us about that" he said.

"And I went to confront her about it and she told me that the two of them had never talked before that. So after I confronted Rodney that day you guys saw me fighting him, and when I found out he was harassing Gabriella, I just lost it so I went home early to go and talk to her about it and I just couldn't control my anger. And I just remember saying some out of line things to her and she told me that she wanted to leave" I explained. Chad looked at me with sympathy.

The tears I had been fighting back since Chad arrived, I couldn't hold back any longer. I leaned against the wall and folded my arms together, facing the opposite direction Chad was so that he couldn't see me cry. "I just don't know what to do, Chad" I said with my voice cracking. I let my tears fall freely down me cheeks and onto my shirt. "I'm lost without Gabi and my baby girl. I miss them both so much" I cried as I banged the side of my head against the wall for being so stupid. Chad sighed as he got up from the edge of the bed and put a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Look, man. I'm no expert at these relationship situations but it's never to late to fix what you broke" he said. I nodded holding back a sob. I gripped myself tightly with my folded arms. Gabriella and Aspen being gone was really taking a lot out of me.

"But how, Chad?" I got out.

"Well, Troy, you're the one who loves her. Think of something" he said.

"I have to, Chad. I need to get my girls back" I said wiping my tears.

Later on after giving Chad the bad news, he and I walked to our hang out spot so that I could talk to Sharpay, Zeke, and Taylor so that I could tell them what happened and get some advice.

"What?" Taylor, Sharpay, and Zeke exclaimed in unison.

"That's pretty much what happened" I said after telling my friends what happened after the Rodney situation.

"And she just left?" Taylor asked still in shock.

"Without telling us?" Zeke added. I nodded guiltily.

"How long ago did she leave?" Taylor asked.

"Two weeks ago" I replied.

"Unbelievable" Sharpay said as she crossed her arms in disappointment.

"Jeez, Troy" Zeke said.

"Well, the only way you can get her back now is just by apologizing. Have you tried that yet?" Taylor asked.

"I've tried everything, Tay. All I get is 'I don't know if I'm ready to go back yet'. I just don't know what else to do" I whined.

"I'll tell you what you _need_ to do. You need to get your butt in that sick ride of yours and drive down to see her!" Sharpay said.

"That's a six hour drive, Shar!" I argued.

"So what?" Sharpay protested.

"I can't just drive six hours to go to her mom's house to fight with her for 30 minutes" I said.

"You shouldn't even have to fight with her. All you need to do is sit down and talk with her like civil people" Taylor said.

"I guess, but I can't just go to her house without a reason too" I said.

"She should be reason enough, Troy. Her and Aspen" Chad said. He had a point but I was still stubborn enough to argue.

"I know" I said.

"Well, if that's the case, is there any event that you know of that's supposed to be happening at her mom's any time soon?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, her mom had received a promotion at work and she's throwing some party for her success tomorrow" I said.

"Well then, that will be the perfect time to talk to her!" Sharpay squealed.

"Yeah, but her whole family will be there. It would be really awkward" I said.

"Troy, do you want her back or not?" Chad asked.

There was a pause before I replied. "Yes" I said.

"Then do it!" they all said in unison. I gave up. "All right. I'll do it!" I exclaimed.

"Atta boy, Troy!" Taylor said giving me a hug. I started to feel a little but better, but the thought of facing Gabriella and confronting her was making my stomach ache with nerves. But now I knew that I had to get off of my high horse and be a man. I had to get my girls back one way or another. I had made plans for later on during the week drive out to Arizona and surprise Gabi. I didn't care if she would be happy to see me or not, I just knew that facing her was the bravest way to go. The real question that was haunting me for a while was if she would listen to me. I had to try.

Later; Gabriella's POV-

I stood in the kitchen cooking pasta with my cousin, Sophia. Well, actually, I was doing most of the cooking while she sat with her feet comfortably resting on the kitchen table reading her magazine while drinking a margarita. Aspen was laying on her doomoo bean bag (**a/n: baby cushion**) sound asleep.

"You just couldn't wait, could you?" I asked while stirring the pasta noodles.

"Gab, you know I was dying for a drink all day and I figured, well since I can't go to a bar because I'm staying here with you, why not make my own margarita?"

"Soph, I know we're cousins and I love you dearly, but I do strongly suggest that you quit that habit of yours soon. I'm just saying"

"Girl, please. I know I'm not an alcoholic and it's not like I drink every day. It's just that I don't see what's wrong with a little class every now and then"

"Gee, I had no idea drinking made you classy" I joked.

"It doesn't honey, and don't let me catch you doing it either" she joked back. The both of us laughed until we heard my front door open.

"Mija?" My mom called out carrying bags.

"We're in here, Mom!" I yelled.

"Hi, Aunty Maria!" Sophia squealed.

"Hello, Sophia" My mom said hugging my cousin. I saw her walk into the kitchen with big brown bags and bags that had Chinese food containers in them. I frowned.

"Mom, why did you order Chinese when I was cooking pasta?" I whined.

"You should have called me, Gabriella, I wouldn't have gotten take out if I knew you were cooking" she said setting down the bags.

"I don't care, I'll still eat it!" Sophia said as she tossed her magazine in the air and hopped out of the chair and scrounged throw the take out bags. I scoffed at my cousin.

"Thanks a lot, you guys" I said feeling hurt.

"Oh, don't take it personal, Gab" Sophia said grabbing a box of food.

"Sophia, where's my sister at?" Mom asked.

"She'll be here in a minute" Sophia replied vaguely.

"Gabriella, have you talked to Troy yet?" my mom asked.

"Yeah I did, but I don't wanna talk about it" I said stirring the noodles.

"You've got some serious issues, cousin" Sophia said. I began to get annoyed.

"Sophia, would you just for a moment shut up?" I shot at her.

"I love you too" she said perkily taking another sip of her margarita.

"All right you two, save it for later tonight" my mom said. I stuck my tongue out at Sophia playfully. Something I always used to do to her when I was younger.

"What's going on tonight?" I asked.

"Your Aunt Celene, Aunt Martina, Aunt Juanita, Aunt Josephine 'Joe', and a few of your cousins are coming over for Girls' Night" my mom said. Ever since my mom moved here in Arizona, she would host a Girls' Night with my aunts and all of my female cousins so they could get together and talk and sometimes gossip even. It was also convenient for her because most of my family lived in Phoenix.

"Is cousin Richard coming too?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, he is coming and there will be no jokes this time about his sexuality" my mom said with a firm tone.

"What? He can't help that he's gay" Sophia said throwing her hands up in defense.

"He is a metro-sexual, Sophia" my mom pointed out.

"No, Mom, he's gay and proud of it" I corrected her.

"I thought what I just said was the same thing?" she asked.

"No, Aunty, a male metro-sexual is a guy that has a feminine taste. Cousin Richard doesn't just play dress up, he is gay" Sophia said. I chuckled at Sophia's statement. There was a knock at the door.. I left the kitchen to go answer it. It was my Aunty Celene holding her young 6-year-old son, Charles, whom was sleeping, and beside her were her fourteen-year-old twin daughters, Sandra and Scarlet. They were Sophia's mother and younger sisters and baby brother.

"Hi, Gabriella!" Aunt Celene exclaimed giving me a hug while entering through the front door. I politely hugged my aunt and little cousins. They all had dropped their stuff off by the front door. I had told my aunt to lay Charles down on the couch next to Aspen so that he could sleep.

"Hey, sister!" Aunt Celene greeted my mom as she walked into the kitchen. My mom walked over to my aunt and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Mama" Sophia said giving her mother a hug and kisses on both cheeks. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. I loved to believe that my Aunt Celene and Sophia were too into reality TV. Either that or they really wanted to be labeled as 'Women with Class'.

"Would you guys like something to drink?" my mom offered my aunt and cousins.

"I'd like a _double _Margarita this time, Maria" Aunt Celene said as she took off her leather jacket sitting down at the kitchen table.

"All right. And Sandra and Scarlet would you guys like a lemonade?" my mom asked my younger cousins.

"A virgin Strawberry Daiquiri with a lime for me, please" Scarlet said.

"And a virgin Cocktail on the rocks" Sandra said snapping her fingers. My mom and I looked at my little cousins like they were crazy.

"That's right, and always make sure they're non alcoholic" Sophia joked. We all laughed. Truly I found it weird that my little cousins wanted to become just like their twenty-three year old sister. At the same time, it was cute. Sophia was lucky to have amazing younger siblings.

Later on after eating dinner, sitting and talking, the rest of my mom's sister's finally arrived. My Aunt Juanita showed up with my twenty year old cousin, Maurica. Juanita was my mom and Aunt Celene's younger sister. And the last people who showed up were My Aunt Martina and Aunt Joe with their kids. Joe and Martina were my mom's twin sisters and the youngest of my Grandma Irene's daughters. **(A/N: Sorry for the confusion, people)**.

All of us had made our way out to my mother's backyard for our Girl's night.

"Aunt Maria, I so love what you've done with the backyard! The lanterns really bring life to it at night." my nineteen year old cousin Richard said.

"Thank you, Richard. I'm glad you like it my work" my mom said bringing a tray of drinks out to the patio where we all were seated. My mother's backyard was breath taking. The grass was healthy looking and a beautiful shade of dark green, There were Christmas lights hanging on the two-door frame and around the backyard was decorated with lanterns and smooth music was playing. It was almost as it we were at an outside lounge.

"Maybe Aunty can give you some tips on how to decorate your apartment for get together nights" Sophia joked while my mom handed her another margarita.

"Hey! What did we say earlier?" My Aunt Celene nudged Sophia in her arm reminding her not to tease our cousin. I sat next to Sophia and laughed at her and her mother. I was really happy to get to see all of my family again. But when I wasn't being distracted, I couldn't help but think of Troy. I felt guilty having all of this fun with my family knowing that Troy was depressed. I wanted to call him to check on him and try again to work out our situation but my stubbornness was getting in the way of that. Sophia turned her head and noticed the morose expression on my face.

"Thinkin' about Troy still?" Sophia asked with a grin on her face.

"Yeah" I said sipping my lemonade.

"Why don't you just call the boy then and stop making yourself nuts?" she asked.

"It's too late, he's probably asleep already" I said.

"At 8:30?" she raised one eyebrow looking at me with disbelief.

I shook my head trying to ignore her. I didn't know if I should call him or not.

"I'm telling you, Gab, call him" she said sipping on her drink.

"Sophia, leave your poor cousin alone" Aunt Juanita said.

"Why? If he's on her mind then she should find someway to relieve it" Sophia argued.

"Gabriella, honey, you need to enjoy yourself tonight, forget about your baby's daddy for a moment and live a little" Aunt Joe said to me. I smiled at my aunts for trying to get my spirits up but none of it seemed to help.

"I can't just forget about him. He's my love and the father of my daughter" I said trying not to laugh at all of my aunts. Everyone laughed and continued having a good time. I tried the best I could to enjoy myself but I was going crazy inside. My mother could see it in my eyes that I missed Troy. She walked over toward me and sat in the chair next to me.

"Mija, why don't you go in the house and check on Aspen" My mom said.

"She's sleeping right now, Mom" I said finishing my lemonade.

"Go and do it so you can call Troy" My mom said winking at me. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and went back into the house.

I went up to my mother's bedroom where my aunts had put their youngest ones to sleep in. Aspen was still laying in her baby cushion but she had started crying. I saw my young cousin Charles sitting up beside her. I went and picked her up out of the cushion and held her in my arms to get her to stop crying.

"She woke up" Charles said softly as he sat on the bed next to me. I smiled at the young boy.

"How come you're not still sleeping?" I asked him.

"Because she woke _me_ up and now I can't sleep" he said. I giggled. "Well once Aspen falls back asleep, I'll read you a bed time story but until then, don't wake up Lianna and Charlotte, deal?" I said. Lianna and Charlotte were my youngest cousins. Lianna was my Aunt Martina's daughter and Charlotte was my Aunt Joe's daughter.

"Deal" Charles smiled. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and stared at the screen for a while. I wanted to call Troy while it was still early. I gave up and called him being forced against my will. A ring came and went until I got to Troy's voice mail. I sighed and then hung up the phone. I did not want to leave a message. If I wasn't feeling more bummed out a moment ago, I sure was now.

Troy's POV-

I lay flat on my back on my bed staring up at the ceiling. My eyes were sore from crying on and off. Gabriella was constantly on my mind. It hurt to think about her. I had received a call just a moment ago from her but I didn't feel like answering. I didn't feel like fighting with her at all. It was like I just couldn't think positive anymore. My head ached too from thinking. I was mentally exhausted. My father had come up in my room a few times to check on me but all I could do was lay in me bed and cry. What else could I do? I had spent the last two weeks with out the love of my life to hold at night and during the day all because I had issues with my own insecurities. I was officially driven insane by my own thoughts. I shut my eyes tightly. They were so dry and sore from crying, it almost hurt to blink. Why didn't I just answer the phone? I could kick myself for not doing so. I needed to speak to her. I needed her to hear that I loved her more than anything in this world. Sadly I was too nervous and too stubborn to call her back. I was missing her deeply. I sighed and let go of my thoughts, being on the verge of tears again. I couldn't think of about her right now. But it was difficult to forget her for even a moment without something reminding me of her. Even my mom baking a strawberry cake reminded me of the strawberry scent of her hair I would inhale when I held her next to me. I closed my eyes once more trying to relax my mind. My stomach growled but I ignored it. I couldn't even find the energy to go out to the kitchen and heat up the dinner my mom had left in the microwave for me. I was so hungry, I was sick.

"Dude, are you gonna come down stairs anytime soon?" Chad came in my room.

"What are you still doing here, Chad?" I asked in monotone not even looking at Chad.

"Your mom was nice enough to ask me to stay for dinner so I decided to stay the night too and look after you" he said.

I scoffed in disbelief and sat up on my bed. "Chad, I'm not five years old; I don't need a babysitter" I snapped.

"Calm down, man" Chad said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dude, I really appreciate your company, but I sorta want to be alone at the moment" I said laying back down on my back.

"Troy, you've been up in this room for hours. You've had plenty of time to be alone" he stated. I rolled my eyes. I was just about to give up. But I couldn't I had to prepare myself to meet Gabi face to face tomorrow at her Mom's party. I just hoped that the trip would be worth it in the end.

"I have to get some sleep anyway. I have to drive out to Phoenix in the morning" I said looking at my watch.

"For sure, man. And make sure you have breakfast in the morning before you leave" Chad said getting ready to leave the room.

"I will" I relied.

"I'm just going to tell your mother my mom needs me home. I'll see you when you come back tomorrow I guess" he said.

"Good night, Chad" I said shutting the bedroom door behind him. I got out of my jeans and t-shirt and put on a pair of sweat pants and climbed into bed. Before I knew it I was fast asleep. I was very tired. Morning came before I could recognize it. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I already has my clothes picked out for the day. I let the warm water run through my face and body. Today I felt somewhat relieved after a good night sleep. After I was washed up, I dried myself off and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and put on a red V-neck T-shirt and slipped on a pair of black vans slip-ons. I was feeling fresh. I walked down the stairs to grab me some quick breakfast. I had put pop tarts in the toaster. Now I was in a rush to get out of the house and go see Gabriella. My mother had came downstairs looking very tired and a little bit agitated.

"Troy, what are you doing up this early?" she asked me. I looked at the time on the coffee maker. It was 7:24am.

"I'm driving out to Phoenix today to go see Gabriella and the baby" I said eating my pop tarts.

"Well, I want you to be careful out there and hopefully things work out between the two of you" she said in a whisper. The both of us tried to avoid waking up my father. He wasn't a morning person on Saturdays.

"Thanks, Mom" I said grabbing my jacket and my keys as I left out the door. I was off for a long trip. The whole ride there, I was quaking. I couldn't wait to see Gabriella. I would never go this far in my life for anyone else but her and my daughter.

After six long hours of driving, I finally arrived at her mother's house. Cars were parked out in front of the house. This must have been a major party Maria was throwing. All of a sudden, the breakfast I had this morning liquified in my stomach and made me nauseous. I could puke right now, I was so nervous. My heart raced and it made me sweat a little bit. I slowly walked up to the front door and gave a hard knock. One of Gabriella's cousins answered the door.

"Troy Bolton. What a surprise" Gabriella's cousin Sophia said with a smirk on her face.

"No I mean, this really is a surprise" she added.

"Hi, Sophia. Is Gabriella here?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, she's here. Come on in" she said showing me into the house. When I walked in, the house was full of people. Gabriella's entire family was there. Even her great-grandma Inez. Sophia motioned me upstairs to her room. She must have not wanted to be apart of the party. Sophia knocked on Gabriella door. And there her sweet voice was behind it.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked. My heart skipped a beat at that moment.

"It's me, honey, can I come in for a second?" Sophia asked.

"Sure, I'm just putting Aspen down for her nap" she said through the door.

"Wait here" Sophia mouthed to me as she opened Gabriella's door slightly.

"There's some one here to see you, Gab" she said.

"Who is it?" Gabi asked. Sophia pulled me into Gabriella's room. I was at a loss for words. She looked at me in shock of my presence. Sophia quietly left the room to give us a little privacy.

"Hey" I finally spoke.

"Hi" she whispered. We continued to stare at each other. After a moment, I walked closer toward her and sat down on the bed beside her as she held my baby girl in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I had to see you, Brie" I said. "I couldn't go one more day without seeing you and Aspen. I really couldn't, Gabriella" I added.

"You drove six hours just to come and see us?" she asked with her eyes sparkling from her gathering tears.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You and Aspen are my family. Gabriella, I hadn't gotten a chance to say this to you yet but I've made up my mind about us" I said.

"And what did you decide?" she asked.

"I learned that while you and Aspen were gone that, You never really know what you have until you don't have it anymore" I paused. Gabriella nodded proceeding me to continue.

"Brie, I've come to realize that I'm not even half of the person I was when you were with me. And I can't take knowing that you're not there. I can't sleep at night knowing you're not safe with me. My life isn't the same if you're not with me. And all of that bull I said about you and Aspen being too much for me and how I should have let you go when you told me we were having a baby, I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean one word of it" I said with tears pouring down my face. Gabriella took one of her hands and stroked my cheek with the pad of her thumb, wiping my tears.

"It's okay" she whispered almost crying herself.

"No, it's not okay, Gabriella. You have always meant something in this world to me and I just played it off like it was nothing. And now I'm the fool because I let _you_ go when I shouldn't have" I resumed.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I chose you, Gabriella. I choose to still have you and my daughter in my life. And I want the two of you to come home. I want my family home with me in my embrace" I finished. Gabriella's tears flowed down her face and gave me her brightest smile. And I loved it. I had missed her smile for a long time. I was finally getting to see it again. And she was smiling for me. Soon our lips met. My heart stopped at the feeling of our kiss. It had felt like the first time I had kissed her. It was like magic. The sparks I had felt for her in the beginning had turned into flames burning with my love for her. I shared a deep passionate kiss with her. Our lips left each others when we heard the sound of our daughter cry.

"She's so tired" Gabi said bouncing Aspen. I reached my arms out for the baby as Gabi handed her off to me.

"Hey, there sweetie. Daddy missed you and Mommy so much" I said kissing her soft forehead. I was moved by holding my baby girl. I had missed her and Gabi more than anyone could imagine. I was happy to be holding my little girl again and have the girl of my dreams and love of my life beside me. We weren't home but we were together at last.

"She missed her daddy too" Gabriella said stroking Aspen's little cheek. I chuckled softly at the infant. As I stroked her face, I had saw her smile. My heart lit up with happiness. Just the little smile on my baby's face showed me that she missed me too even though she probably hadn't a clue I was ever not there. Just then the baby started to snore. She was fast asleep in my arms. Soon Gabi took her and set her down on the bed.

"Do you still want this?" I asked Gabriella showing her the ring she had left at my house before she moved out. Gabriella took the ring from my hand and looked at it.

"Of course I do, Troy. Just because I left didn't mean that I didn't still want to be your wife someday" she smiled. I kissed her lips when she said that. I was happy that she still wanted to marry me.

"So, will you come home, Gabs?" I asked her.

She grinned and looked up at me. "Yes, Troy. I've wanted to for a long time" she whispered.

"How soon do you want to get out of here then?" I asked.

"We can leave after the party. I just need to tell my mom first" she said as she pecked at my lips. God, how it felt so nice when she did. The two of us went down stairs and Brie introduced me to some of her family. The only family I had knew was her mother and her cousin Sophia. After we sat Gabriella's mom down and talked to her, she seemed more than ecstatic about us being with each other again. She was scared that Maria would talk her out of moving back with me but she insisted that she moved back to Albuquerque with me so that we could be a family again. And luckily, she mentioned that me, Gabi, and Aspen could visit anytime we wanted to and that we could stay over night. After the party, Gabriella and I had stayed by to help her mother and sisters clean up the house. When we were done, I helped Gabi pack all of her and Aspen's clothes and got ready for our long ride back to New Mexico. I looked back on when I had first drove out this way to come and see her. I thought I would come home more depressed than ever and thinking the trip wasn't worth it. But instead I was bringing my loves back home with me and for good. Things would also be back to normal in my household Gabriella and Aspen were all I needed in this world to make me whole. I made a promise that from this day forward, I would never take them for granted again.

**A/N: Well, it seems like the only time I get my best ideas is right around bed time, lol. I tried really hard on this chapter but I sort of think I made both Troy and Gabriella sound like 'sad saps', or so that's what my cousin said. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one! Just a couple of chapters left until I conclude this story. Please R&R! And thank you all so much for the positive reviews everyone! **

**-Nat =]**


	12. Graduation Day and The End

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any other such thing involved! It belongs to Disney.

(May 26th) (**A/N: I know, I skipped an entire month, but not much would have happened anyway... Just saying.**)

11:00am

Troy's POV

I stood up next to mirror in front of Gabriella as she fixed the tie on my shirt and played with my hair. Today would be the day that Gabriella and I were graduating from East High. Unfortunately, I didn't think hard before volunteering to give a speech after row call when everyone received their diplomas. I had spent the last month trying to memorize my speech but it was almost impossible to remember having written basically a story from what I was seeing on my cards.

"Babe, hold still" Gabriella said adjusting my tie.

"Gabs, even if I don't hold still, the tie would still look decent" I whined.

"No it wont, now _please_ stand still" she said. I sighed and looked up. I was extremely nervous about giving my speech during graduation.

"Babe" I whined looking at Gabriella with puppy eyes.

"Troy, I know you're nervous about speaking at graduation but I think it will be a really good way to end senior year" Gabriella said straitening out my shirt and adjusting my tie so that it was perfect.

"I thought the musical we did was the best way to round up senior year?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I think it would be nice for you to speak for us this year" Gabi smiled.

"I don't know if I'm ready to just yet though" I said looking at my note cards.

"Troy, Mrs. Darbus gave you a whole month to prepare a speech!" Gabriella said.

"I know but, I wouldn't have volunteered to do the speaking if I had known how hard it was to come up with a speech that should only take me three whole minutes to revise" I sighed.

"Baby, you just need to relax. I already know you're gonna do great. And I'm sure it will be the best speech any East High graduate has ever heard of" she said stroking my hair. I smiled weakly and kissed her on her cheek. I tried harder to memorize my note cards until my mom walked in the room with my now five-month-old daughter.

"Look who just got a new dress!" my mom exclaimed showing me and Gabriella a dress that she had bought for Aspen to wear to our graduation ceremony. It was a pink frilly dress that was decorated with glitter on the ruffles of the dress, giving it a frilly look. Aspen giggled at my mom's high pitched voice, in response to Mom talking to her. My little girl was so precious, her beauty was unreal. She was growing to look much like Gabriella in every way. She had dark little curls, and the most beautiful brown eyes. She had Gabi's sweet smile, and her bubbly attitude. Almost anything I would say whether it was gibberish, she would always laugh. The way her eyes would squint whenever she would give a big smile was the most adorable thing I had seen in my life. Aspen was so full of life and always made my day better. I loved my little girl more than anything. I couldn't let anything hurt her.

"Lucille, it's gorgeous!" Gabriella squealed taking Aspen from my mom. Gabi and Mom gave Aspen a lot of kisses on her cheeks, causing her to giggle even more. I smiled at the three of them.

"I just picked it up today. I figured I would surprise the two" Mom said.

"Well, it's a beautiful dress" Gabi smiled.

"She looks very beautiful" I said in a soft voice caressing my baby's little face.

"Did you say thank you to Grandma?" I said in a baby voice tickling her tummy. She giggled softly and babbled staring blankly at me. Mom, Gabi and I laughed. After a moment, Mom took Aspen downstairs to change her into a different outfit until the ceremony began. It was only 11:15 and the ceremony didn't start until twelve noon. Mom didn't want Aspen to splash, spill, or get the dress dirty before then. After the millionth time I couldn't hold still while Gabi fixed me up, she gave up and we decided to take a break. I was still stressing about my speech that I had to give.

"Troy, don't just sit around, we have to be at the school in thirty minutes!" Gabi said buttoning up the top part of her dress.

"Gabs, just give me a minute!" I said looking over my note cards. Gabriella saw the expression on my face and then sighed. I could also tell she was anxious to get up to the school to take our places for the ceremony. But we would only arrive at the school within ten minutes because I lived so close. I took another deep breath trying to calm down. I kept staring down at my watch checking the time. I had exactly twenty minutes to review my speech before Gabi and I went down to the school for the row call rehearsal. I felt like very second I read a sentence, I was wasting time. But I wasn't. I was trying very hard to remember. With Gabriella, Mom, Dad, and Aspen distracting me, it was even more difficult to concentrate. I just couldn't focus.

Fifteen minutes later;

I felt like a complete failure. Everyone had just finished rehearsing the walk for the ceremony for when Mrs. Darbus called out our names and handed us our diplomas and sadly, I hadn't put a dent into my speech. What was I going to do now? I was about to stand up in front of the entire my entire class and other seniors, including mine and every one else parents to give a speech I hadn't even prepared for. What was my family going to think? And worst of all, what was East High going to think? It was too late to back down now. I could have said something earlier when I had the chance but like always, I was so sure I could wing it. But about now, I wasn't sure. My heart was racing in my chest. I couldn't stop sweating either. I hadn't remembered being this nervous since my daughter was being born.

"Are you ready, Troy?" Gabi whispered.

"For what?" I asked nervously.

Gabriella frowned. "To graduate, silly" she said.

I mentally slapped myself on the back of my head. "As I'll ever be, Gabs" I sighed. I looked up and down from my watch and saw everyone lining up to walk out side. I removed my cap to wipe the sweat from my fore head and placed it carefully back on my head. Gabriella walked in front of me and held my hand as the band for the ceremony played 'Pomp and Circumstance' for the march. I, with the rest of my class, marched outside into the hot May sun beaming on my face. It made me sweat more. My stomach started to form a knot. I was nervous beyond belief. I saw my mom, dad, and Gabriella's mom waving at the two of us from afar with Aspen sitting on Maria's lap. Even though I was more worried about screwing up my speech, I tried to think positive and hope that it would all blow over fast.

Once we all were seated, Mrs. Darbus began to announce our names and what we had planned for college and what we planned to do for our futures. Afterward, we had received our diplomas and jumped out of our chairs with excitement a few times. I noticed, Gabi kept looking over at me for comfort. She could see how nervous I was to be called up for my speech after everyone had got their diplomas. I winked back at her to let her know I was going to be okay.

"Are you getting pictures, Lucille?" Maria asked.

"Lots. Troy's not looking too goo over there. He looks like he's gonna run out to be sick any moment" my mom joked holding her camera up to take pictures of the graduates.

"Hey, honey, save some film for the party later" my dad said. Mom and Maria laughed.

"Mr. Troy Bolton will gladly be concluding our Senior year with a speech he had volunteered to give. You're up, Mr. Bolton" Mrs. Darbus through the microphone. I stood up feeling very shaky and weak in my knees. I walked up to the podium, feeling the contents in my stomach turn to liquid. I swallowed my breath a few times with my mouth being to dry for words. I stood in front of the podium and cleared my throat, hoping my words would fly from my mouth smoothly, while trying to refrain myself from gagging and vomiting on the spot.

"Seniors of East High" I paused. I looked at everyone as I continued to think. I licked my lips and resumed. "I'm glad to say that I am ecstatic to be able to round up this wonderful last year I had spent with my fellow classmates" I stopped again. I could hear faint chatters from the crowd. I sighed heavily and after a moment I was instantly comforted, yet in shock by a small little voice that I heard coming from where my mom, dad, and Gabriella's mother were seated. 'Dada!' the voice called out. I looked to my right and saw where that sweet little sound came from. It couldn't be. I saw the expression on their faces looking down at my daughter. I stood silent with my mouth open. Of all the days it could happen, I had just heard my baby girl say her first word. "Dada!" Aspen called out again with a big smile on her little face. Gabriella turned her head back up to look at me. She had tears in her eyes. She was just as happy as I had felt to hear our baby girl say her very first word. I chuckled softly and smiled at Gabriella as she smiled back at me. Sharpay, Taylor, Chad, Zeke, Kelsie, and Ryan could all see the looks on our faces. They awed at our reaction to our daughter talking.

"My daughter, everyone" I said into the microphone. The crowed laughed and awed. All of a sudden my nerves had subsided and I was ready to resume my speech.

"I've gotta say, this has been one crazy year. But there was a lot that was accomplished. Along with the accomplishments came a lot of hardships. We started at East High not knowing what would be expected of ourselves. Not knowing who we'd be once we've finished. But we never know who we'll be within time. Only time will tell. But as we look back on this wild journey, we realize that nothing stays the same. The four years I've spent here at East High, were the most challenging yet the best years of my high school life. In those four years, I played basketball, met some amazing people, and found someone very special. Like I said; only time will tell where we will be in our lives. A few years ago, I wasn't sure that I would be here doing this. I thought I would just still be playing basketball, and going to college. But I ended up with more than I bargained for. All in one year, I had been offered a scholarship to college to continue my career in basketball, I kept my special someone in my life, and now we're raising our baby girl together. And out of all of those things, I don't regret a single moment of any of them. And I would take any of it back. And looking back on this wonderful journey, I wouldn't change anything from it. I've learned that we live to learn things in life. And that we grow to experience the newer things that come along. And most importantly, to hold on to the good times we've had, the friend's we've made, the best things we've done to make our school a better place, and the memories we've created being here at East High school. And now today, is finally the beginning of the rest of our lives. And I couldn't be happier that I'm planning to live for it with my family, my best friends, the girl I love that I will, someday soon, make my wife, and my beautiful little girl. And I say so because, we're all in this together. The way it should and forever always be with each other, no matter what turn we make in our lives. Congratulations, East High's class of 2008. We did it. And together. Go, Wildcats!"

All of the senior graduates of East High stood up from out of their chairs and clapped their hands. I stood silent and watched everyone in front of me. I smiled. I couldn't believe that this year was finally over. I looked down at Gabriella, whom just couldn't wipe her smile off of her face. A few tears came into my eyes looking around at my classmates. I tried harder to pinch back my tears. After a moment of applaud, everyone threw their red and white caps into the air. I threw mine into the air as well. Inside, I almost didn't want this year to end just yet. But I had to let go. But not of everything. Forever, I would hold on to the memories and remember the great things that had happened this year. I would never forget. I left the podium and ran down next to Gabriella, picked her up and swung her around. She laughed when I did being excited that we graduated.

"Troy, you were amazing!" she said with a shiny smile on her face.

"Man, I'll tell you, trying to make up a speech on the spot was killing me. I guess hearing my baby girl talk for the first time just some how gave me my confidence back" I said. Gabi and I shared a passionate kiss.

"I'm really proud of you, Brie" I said.

"Why?" she grinned while still being held in my arms.

"Because, if there's anyone I could think of that really pulled through this year, is you. You did it all even when you were having a baby. You said to yourself that even though you were gonna have a baby, it wouldn't stop you from finishing school. But I always knew you could do it. I never stopped believing in you, Gabs. And one day, you're going to make everyone you love proud. And most of all, you'll feel good about yourself for taking the stand and doing it like you did this year" I said to her. Her and I shared another kiss before being approached by our parents.

"My baby boy, you did it!" my mom said grabbing my face and kissing my cheek. Gabi hid her face and giggled at me with my mom.

"Thanks, Mom" I said trying to free myself from her pinching my cheeks.

"Gabriella, honey, I'm so proud of you" Maria said to her daughter.

"Thank you, Mama" Gabriella said giving her mother a hug. I smiled at the two of them still thinking of how proud of Gabriella I was, then I looked at my daughter whom was in Maria's arm.

"Baby girl, you talked!" I said excitedly taking Aspen from Maria. I held her up into the air and the sweet sound of her baby giggles filled my ears.

"Can you say 'Dada' again for me?" I said. Aspen just smiled and giggled again "Dada-dada-dada!" she squealed proudly. I kissed her little cheek making her giggle more.

"This is a gifted child" I said proudly. Mom, Dad, Maria, and Gabriella all laughed.

My mom looked at the time on her watch and gasped. "Come one, you guys. We gotta get back to the house and pull out the rest of the food so we can get ready for the party!" my mom exclaimed.

"In a minute, Mom. We're gonna round up the gang before we head out" I said handing Aspen back to Maria. I chuckled at my baby girl whom was whimpering for not wanting to be away from me.

"You guys wouldn't mind taking Aspen with you guys, would you?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course not. Little one needs her nap anyway so she doesn't turn into a grumpy pants like her Daddy" my dad joked, cooing at Aspen.

"Very funny, Dad. I wonder who I get _that_ from" I remarked. Everyone laughed again.

"We'll see you guys back at the house" my mom said as Gabriella and I went our separate ways from the adults. We grabbed all our friends and invited them over for our graduation party.

About an hour later;

Gabriella's POV-

I walked around Troy's backyard greeting his guests and asking everyone if they were either having a good time or enjoying the food. I probably walked around this backyard at least ten times in the last hour this has been going on. I was growing bored and tired. I had been up early this morning since Aspen loved waking Troy and I up before the scheduled times we were supposed to be awake.

"Hey, babe" Troy said coming over toward me rubbing my tense shoulders.

"Hey" I whispered throwing away left out dirty paper plates trying to keep the yard tidy.

"You doing okay" he asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm just a little bit tired" I yawned. Troy chuckled and pecked my lips.

"You want to go upstairs and take a nap while I entertain the guests?" he offered.

"No, I'll be fine for a bit" I said trying to hold back another yawn. I was very tired. I had been up since six o'clock this morning and had been on my feet since then.

"All right. Well, let me know when you feel like it" he kissed me as he walked off. I scoffed at the man I called my boyfriend. He was lucky he could sleep past anything, especially our daughter's crying.

I walked around again and smiled at the guests and tried as hard as I could not to let Troy see how much more tired I was becoming. Then I noticed Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi standing and talking as Taylor held a squirmy Aspen in her arms.

"Why are you so fussy?" Taylor struggled trying to keep Aspen still in her arms as the infant put up a fuss.

"Here. Give her to me" Sharpay said reaching her arms out for Aspen. Once she was in her arms, she still wouldn't stop squirming around and crying.

"Maybe she's hungry" Kelsi thought.

"I doubt it" Taylor frowned.

"Are you guys doing okay?" I approached the girls casually.

"_We_ are. But little one here doesn't seem to be" Taylor referred to the whiny baby in Sharpay's arms.

"She still hasn't had her nap yet. You want me to take her for a while?" I asked.

"No, she can stay with Aunty Shar for a while" Sharpay said gently bouncing Aspen in her arms to get the whimpering to stop.

"Shar, the longer she's awake, the crankier she'll get. It's probably best to just put her down now" I sighed as I lifted my daughter into my arms and held her next to my chest as I patted her back. Aspen immediately calmed down.

"Well whatever makes it easier for you" Kelsi said with a smile. I exchanged a smile with her and swayed back and forth when Aspen began to start crying again.

"Shh, Mama's here now" I whispered to the fussy child in my arms. She rubbed her eyes and continued to cry. I could tell she was tired too.

"Gabs, you look a little tired yourself, maybe _you _should lie down" Taylor suggested.

"I would, but I have guests to entertain" I protested.

The girls smiled. "Well, we're here if you need us" Sharpay said. I smiled back at my girlfriends and walked toward the patio. Aspen kept on crying and squirmed in my arms. I held her completely still in my arms.

"Aspen, stop it! You are fine" I muttered as I patted her back to make her calm down a bit. She rested her little head on my shoulder, ready to go to sleep. I decided to go upstairs to rest my feet for a bit and put Aspen to sleep.

Meanwhile outside;

Troy searched all over the backyard in search for me. He began to get worried when he couldn't find me anywhere.

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed.

Chad turned around, startled by his best friend who had a sudden grip on him.

"What's up, dude?" Chad asked.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" he asked frantically.

"I don't know, I thought she was with you." Chad answered.

"Troy, man, slow down. Maybe she's with the girls" Zeke said.

Troy quickly rushed to Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor hoping to find me with them.

"Excuse me, Ladies" Troy said politely.

"What's up, Troy?" Taylor asked.

"You guys haven't seen Gabs around, have you?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I think she went upstairs to put Aspen to sleep. The poor girl looked so tired" Taylor said. Troy quickly without response ran inside the house and ran up to the bedroom. As he opened the door, he saw me spread out on our bed sleeping. He sighed of relief and smiled at me sleeping peacefully on top of the bed. As he walked closer, he saw Aspen in her crib sleeping like the pretty little baby she was. Troy leaned over me and gave me a kiss on the lips. I mumbled in my sleep and my eyes fluttered open as I saw Troy on top of me.

"Hi" I whispered to him.

"Hey" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry I just left the yard without telling you" I said apologetically.

"I was worried for a minute. But I can see you were pretty tired" he chuckled.

I smiled in return. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back downstairs with you" I said.

"No way, Gabs. I know you're tired and you've been up since early this morning, so you need your rest. And secondly, you can't get rid of me that easy" he smiled. I giggled at his comment. Troy laid next to me as I cuddled next to him. He let out a heavy yawn, confirming that he was tired as well.

"You know, Gabs" he spoke up from stroking my hair.

"Hmm?" I managed to get out as I was trying to sleep.

"I've done a lot of thinking today" he said.

"About what?" I yawned.

"About us and everything we've been through this last year" Troy stated.

I chuckled. "Well, Troy, don't beat around the bush, tell me what's on your mind" I said impatiently.

Troy sat up and pulled me up and had my back leaned into his chest as he stroked my hair.

"Gabriella, this last year has been pretty crazy for us. We dealt with more than teenagers our age should. But, I came to terms with the fact that now, I have you and Aspen in my life" he started. I smiled as I shut my tired eyes but still having ears open for him.

"And I realized that you and our daughter are all I need in this world. Sure, we've hit a lot of bumps on this crazy journey, but it was all worth it. It's funny to me because a year ago, I didn't think I would have any of this. I was just a seventeen year old boy hoping I would be able to get into college and had no further plans for myself. But now I'm getting the best of everything" he chuckled as he looked down at me.

"And I'm glad you are, Troy" I said as I closed my eyes again.

"I really am. You know why?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked with a light smile.

"Because I've got you" he said. I smiled at him again and tilted my head to the side to kiss him.

"And you know what, Troy?" I said.

"Hmm?" he mumbled into my hair.

"I have the best of life too" I smiled looking down at my feet.

"And why is that?" he asked simpleminded.

"Because all of this time, despite as much hell as we've dealt with and all of the things we've been through in whatever condition I was in during the time, you've always stayed with me" I said. Troy looked at me with his blue eyes.

"That's because I love you, Gabriella" he said.

"I'll always be there with you, no matter the cost" he whispered. We both shared another passionate kiss before we lay back down to take a nap. Before I could quickly fall asleep, I had thoughts in my head,

All of this time with everything that was thrown at Troy and I in the last year, we still stuck by each other. It made me feel good inside to know that there was someone there that cared about me and loved me unconditionally. All of this time, Troy was with me, even if he wasn't physically there. By every move that me made, every expression on his face, and every feeling I caught from him, he was there and cared so much. I knew by now having Troy in my life was the best decision I had ever made. All because he was there with me all of the time. And I know for a fact, that it would always be this way.

This was all I needed and Troy Alexander Bolton was the only one meant for me in my life from this day forward. But then I can't forget- It's only the first year of our relationship and parenthood. But I still believe things could work from here on out.

**A/N: Okay, so I might have rushed toward the ending but I tried my best to make it decent. Anyway, I hope all of readers enjoyed the story overall! And again, thank you all for being patient and being such a good audience! Tell me what you think!**

**Love always – Nat =]**


End file.
